O' Family of Ours
by Superherotiger
Summary: My name is Ezra Bridger. Son of Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla Jarrus. We are a family like no other and these are our stories, our adventures together. They say that blood is thicker than water... I tend to disagree. Come with me, and I'll show you why... (Sequel to O' Son of Mine.)
1. A New Start

**Here it is! The first chapter of O' Family of Ours! I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Your turn," I said, almost drifting off to sleep.

"Um…what's your…favourite colour?" said the boy who was lying in my arms.

"Green…but I think blue is starting to grow on me," I laughed.

"Ha. Very funny. Your turn," Ezra said, closing his eyes.

It had been a week after the marriage and we just finished moving Hera's things into my, or should we say _our_ room. To add onto that, we had to steal some supplies from the empire earlier and sell them to Vizago. I looked down at the boy in my arms, barely awake. We were sitting on the meditation bed in my room, waiting for Hera to come back with the last box. "Okay. What do you do when you're nervous?" I asked him.

"That's random," he said, his eyes still shut.

"About five minutes ago you asked me would I rather fight a group of pink loth cats or be a servant to a patrol of stormtroopers. This one isn't _as_ random at least," I laughed.

"Hmm, okay. You're right," he smiled. "When I'm nervous, I fiddle with something. It could be a tool or a toy… basically anything I can touch."

"Interesting. Okay your turn," I said, leaning back against the wall.

He hesitated at first but then said nervously "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… that my real parents could still be alive?"

I looked at the boy, his eyes wide and glowing. _What was I supposed to say?_ "It's not impossible I guess…" Before I could finish my sentence, the door swung open, revealing Zeb and Hera. Zeb was carrying a small box and placed it on the floor. "Thanks for your help Zeb," Hera said, smiling at the Lasat. "No problem." He turned to Ezra. "C'mon kid, it's late." Ezra nodded and gave me a hug. He then stood up and gave Hera a hug. "Night Mum. Night Dad," he said as he left the room along with Zeb. I waved and stood up. "You look tired," said the Twi'lek.

I yawned. "Nah, really?" I said sarcastically.

She just nudged me and bent down next to the last box. "Only one more." I bent down beside her and opened the box. This one had some of her tools and a few old holodiscs. At the bottom I saw something…a box? I reached for it but Hera stopped me. "Sorry. This one is special… not that I don't trust you or anything I just…" she sighed. "Don't worry, I understand. Put it in here," I said as I opened the secret compartment in the bed. Hera picked up the box and placed it in carefully. It fit perfectly. I then closed it and unpacked the rest of the contents in the box. When we were finished, I stood up and stretched. It had been a long day. Hera stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you for all your help," she said, resting her head on my chest.

I pulled her closer and squeezed her tightly. "That's what I'm here for."

After we had our moment, I pulled her away and took my arm guard and blaster off. I then sat on the edge of the bed and said "What side do you want to sleep on?" She thought for a second and replied "The wall…if you don't mind." I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me." She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out her night clothes. "You're not getting out of your jumpsuit?" she asked. "Nope," I yawned. "Too tired. It'll be fine." She smiled and closed the door, proceeding to get dressed. I was too tired to concentrate on my wife clothing herself. I could hardly keep my eyes open anyway. Maybe another night I would take a closer look, but for now, I just wanted to sleep. When she was dressed, she turned off the light and hopped into bed, burrowing under the sheets. I lay down next to her and sighed.

"How's Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Good… he asked whether I thought his real parents were still out there… what do you think?" I asked.

She sighed. "It's not very likely. Besides, he's got a great father right here," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her comment, though I still didn't know how I felt about everything. Of course I was happy that Ezra was my adopted son and that Hera was my wife but… it was such a big change from what I was used to. My life had started with strict rules, no feelings, no connections. Then it all changed. Then it was darkness, fear and hiding. Now everything had changed, _again_. Now it was family, caring, love. Things that were completely foreign to me.

Seeing my tension, Hera wrapped my hand in hers and said "Don't worry. I know this is really different from what you're used to but, we'll make it. Baby steps hun." I smiled and closed my eyes. "I know…" After a while, I felt Hera drift off to sleep and I let my thoughts flow freely.

 _Father and son…_

I smiled…

 _Husband and wife…_

Yeah. I liked that one…

 _Father and daughter…_

Wait…what?

 _Expand the family…_

What? Sure… wait… expand?

 _Pass on the family name…_

I sat up suddenly and gasped. Hera shot up, eyes wide. "Something wrong?" she asked when she realised there was no immediate danger. I took a deep breath and lay back down. "Yeah… um… just a thought crossed my mind…"

"What was it?" she asked as she lay back down.

"…a future thought…" I mumbled.

"Good or bad?" she asked closing her eyes.

I smiled. "Now I think about it… it's a pretty good idea… but let's just get some sleep." With that we both drifted off into slumber. I slept well for the rest of the night. _Maybe someday…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel of my story O' Son of Mine! The 'O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters' will be posted tomorrow hopefully! I really love writing so I will be posting a new chapter daily but switching between stories. Like tomorrow I'll post the prequel and then the next day I'll write another chapter of this and then the day after that I'll do the lost chapters and so on. I know I should probably space it out more but I _love_ writing these stories. I hope that's okay with you guys! If you think I'm going too fast I can force myself to wait. Tell me what you think!**

 **You guys have given me some really great ideas for both stories so I hope you enjoy! Remember, if you have a good idea, write it in the reviews or PM me. I would love to hear your suggestions! As always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	2. Hidden Pain

**Here is the second chapter of O' Family of Ours! Okay, so this chapter was inspired by 'Hermit Crab' (Guest) but I've twisted it slightly from the original idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen as everyone ate breakfast. Everyone was there except for Ezra. This past week and a half had been very stressful, with the Empire almost catching us multiple times. Everyone was still a little tense but _my_ concern was for my son. He'd been acting weird since an op we did a week ago. _I'll talk with him after breakfast…_

My thoughts were interrupted when the kitchen door slid open. "Finally decided to show your face I see?" Zeb laughed.

The boy just smirked and sat down at the table.

Sabine broke the awkward silence by asking "It feels like we haven't seen you in ages. What's up?"

"Why, ya miss me?" he joked. Sabine rolled her eyes and continued with her breakfast.

Ezra smiled at the fact she didn't have a comeback and leaned back in his chair. When his back touched the chair he jolted straight up and clenched his jaw. I think I was the only one that noticed his odd behaviour, but I let it slide. For now. After breakfast, everyone stood up and headed for the door. Ezra was about to leave but Hera stopped him and said "You know that if anything is wrong, you can come to us. We're here for you."

"I'm fine… but thanks," he said, looking down sheepishly.

Hera nodded and pulled him into a hug. That's when I realised what was going on. He let out a painful yelp and pushed her back. "I'm sorry! I just… want to be alone," he said as he ran off to his room. Hera gave me a worried glance and I nodded and followed the boy. I waited at the open door way and Ezra turned around to face me, worry and pain carved all over his face. "I have to admit, you hid it pretty well, but I know what's going on. Spill it," I said, taking a step into the room.

Ezra took a step back and said defensively "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really? Then you won't mind if I do this…" I said as I quickly ran up to him, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Hey! What's your problem?!" He said crossing his arms. I threw his shirt to the side and crossed my arms. "Turn around." He hesitated and said "No!"

"Ezra! Turn around right now!" I said sternly.

The boy sighed and turned around slowly. I gasped and looked in horror at the infected, inflamed blaster wound on his back. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said, quickly turning around to face me again. I snapped back into reality and said "Why didn't you tell any of us?! That's it, you're coming with me to get it fixed."

"No! Really, it's fine!" he protested.

"No it's not! Have you even seen it? It's infected!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. I dragged the stubborn boy into my room and said "Go lie on the bed." He finally gave up and lay stomach down on my bed. I closed the door and got out the spare med kit. Then I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a sterilised cloth. "I'm warning you, this is going to hurt. Okay?" His only reaction was to nod. I took a closer look at the wound. Infected, swollen and red. I sighed and started to wipe away the gunk inside the crater in his back. He hissed in pain and his hands turned to fists. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts…" I said, trying to do it as quickly as possible. When I finished, Ezra let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

I threw the cloth in the bin and pulled out another sterilised cloth and a small bottle of anti-inflammatory lotion. I poured some of the clear liquid onto the fabric and said "This is going to sting, but it will stop the swelling." I placed the cloth on the wound and I could see Ezra instantly tense and clench his eyes shut. I finally pulled it away and put a bactapatch on top. "There, all done," I said, packing up the med kit. Ezra sat up, making sure his back didn't touch anything. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" I asked as I sat on the bed again.

He sighed and looked away. "You've all been so busy and stressed lately. I didn't want to bother you."

I sighed. "Ezra, just because we might have a lot to think about, doesn't mean we don't want to help you. Family always makes time for each other. No matter what."

He nodded slowly and then looked at me. "Will you tell the others?"

"I won't say anything… but _you_ should."

He nodded and his hand brushed lightly over the scar on his chest. It had healed but it was a permanent scar. A permanent reminder of how I couldn't protect him. "How is it?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the 'H' his hand was hovering over. "Fine… Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did that guy want to kill us?" he asked.

I sighed. "You wouldn't remember. You were only very young when it happened. On the second day you were with me, I took you to where I worked. Hank and I had a… let's say ' _disagreement'_ and we got into a fight. He was choking me when a brave, blue haired boy distracted him by throwing rocks at his face," I smiled, ruffling Ezra's hair. He laughed but then I became more serious. "He almost killed you… but you used to force to push him into a wall of crates. My boss came over and fired us both and Hank swore he would find us and kill us… I didn't think he would actually come back though." Ezra nodded and said quietly "I don't remember…"

I stood up. "It's probably for the best you don't remember. You're free to go if you want."

He nodded and stood up. Just before he left, he gave me a hug. "Thank you…" he said quietly.

I smiled. "No problem. Remember, you can come to me anytime, anywhere. Okay?"

He nodded and squeezed me tighter. "I love you."

I bent down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Me too."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? Hopefully good! Tell me what you thought about it! Remember, if you have any story ideas, be sure to write them in the reviews or PM me! Also remember to check out 'The Lost Chapters' which was posted yesterday. By the way, what do you think of the cover image for O' Family of Ours? Did any of you find the little easter egg I added? Here's a hint, it's got to do with Ezra! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. Family at its Best

**Here is the next chapter for O' Family of Ours! Enjoy**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Louisemcmullan- Enjoy the chapter! :D Did you have too much sugar as well? XD**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you like the story! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Astrid200213- I'll give you a hint. It's got to do with Ezra's clothing. It might be hard to see when small so click on the image to enlarge it! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Remember, if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D**

* * *

 ** _Five days later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Kanan?" I asked Sabine.

"I think he went outside," she said, still admiring her painting. "Okay, thanks," I said as I left her room and headed for the cargo hold. I went down the ramp and looked at the open plains of Lothal. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze moving across the land. _Where could he be?_ I walked further out onto the edge of the clearing. That's when I saw him, lying in a lake. I walked over to the edge of the water and said "Lothal to Kanan. Lothal to Kanan. You in there?" His whole body except for his head was submerged in water. He opened his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" I went and sat on the edge of a small ledge. "Just seeing what you were up to." Kanan stood up, showing that he only had a pair of shorts on. The water stopped at his waist as he said "Why don't you join me?"

I took one of my boots off and put my foot in the water, before quickly retracting and saying "No way! That's cold!" I looked up to see Kanan wasn't there anymore. I looked everywhere, trying to see where he went. A hand suddenly burst from the water and grabbed my foot, dragging me down into the water. I held my breath as cool water surrounded me. When I resurfaced, I gasped for air and wiped my eyes. Kanan was laughing so I splashed him in the face. Kanan returned the action and we were suddenly in a water fight.

After about five minutes of continuing war, Kanan put up his hands up in surrender and said "Okay, okay. You win." I laughed and walked closer. When he was standing in front of me, he grabbed me and held me in a tight lock. "Kidding!" he laughed as he leaned back and fell into the water, dragging me down with him. When we both surfaced again, I laughed and said "Okay. How about a five minute peace treaty?" He smiled. "Sure. Then it's on again!" He knelt down in the water so it went up to his neck. "How's your back?" he asked.

The wound had definitely healed and wasn't infected any more. "Good. _Way_ better than before!"

He nodded. "Good."

I stood up, the water resting at my chest. My clothing was dragging me down so I took off my shirt and threw it to the side. "Why'd you do that?" Kanan asked.

"So it doesn't drag me down when we fight again," I laughed.

He chuckled. "I'm gonna beat you even without your clothing dragging you down," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see about that. Let the war commence!" I laughed, lying on my back and kicking vigorously. I hit Kanan with so much water he fell back and had to regain his balance. "Oh, you gonna play it like that huh?" he laughed, diving under the water and resurfacing right next to me. "Gotcha!" he smiled and grabbed me, pushed me under the water…

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"Sabine, have you seen Ezra? I'm supposed to be teaching him to how use the phantom today," I asked.

The girl shrugged and said "He went outside to find Kanan."

I nodded and walked out of her room. Sabine tagged along, wanting to see what the boys were up to as well. We walked outside and heard laughter coming from the other side of a small hill. I gave a glance at Sabine who just kept walking. I followed her and then we saw Kanan, back turned in a lake. We walked to the edge of the water and Sabine said "What are you doing?"

Kanan turned around and gave us a cheeky smile. "Father son bonding?"

Only then did we realise he was holding Ezra under the water. Ezra jumped out of the water at the distraction and gasped. Kanan laughed and Ezra wiped his eyes, saying "Okay, okay. You win." Kanan ruffled his wet, blue hair and said "Nah. Let's just say it's a tie… for now." They both laughed and I smiled. "Ezra, we're supposed to be learning how to use the phantom today," I said, remembering why I was here. Ezra thought for a second before saying "Or, we could postpone lessons until tomorrow and you two can join us!"

Sabine laughed and said "No thanks." She was about to walk away but she suddenly froze. I looked at Ezra who had his hand out towards Sabine. "It wasn't a choice," he laughed. Sabine started to float in the air and get closer to the water. "Ezra Bridger!" she screamed when we was just above the lake. Ezra smirked and dropped his hand, Sabine plummeting into the water. I laughed, but it turns out Ezra wasn't the only one who liked that idea. I started to float in the air and I looked at Kanan, his hand outstretched at me. "Kanan! Put me down right now!" I yelled. He smiled and said "As you wish." The invisible grip around me disappear and I fell into the water.

When I resurfaced, I gasped and watched Sabine and Ezra engage in a water fight. I then turned to my laughing husband. "You're in big trouble mister!" I said, standing up the water. "Aw, come on. Have some fun!" he said, walking closer. I crossed my arms and my teeth chattered. "It's cold!" I exclaimed. He gave me a charming smile and pulled me into a hug. "Is this better?" he asked. I was resistant at first but then I wrapped my arms around his bare torso. "Yeah. A little," I said. Water splashed both of us and we turned in surprise to see Ezra and Sabine had joined forces. Kanan let go of me and willingly joined the battle, splashing the two and diving under the water when they attacked. I laughed at the scene. Bad idea. Ezra and Sabine realised me and started to focus all of their attacks on me instead!

Kanan resurfaced behind Sabine and grabbed her, pulling her down into the water with him. Ezra was soon pulled under the surface as well. Kanan stood up and walked to in front of me. He pushed some of the loose hair away from his face and said with a smile "You gonna just stand there or help me win?" I laughed and said "Okay. I'll help. But you have to do the laundry after wards!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Sabine and Ezra who had just resurfaced. "Deal," he said, taking my hand and drawing us into another battle. Ezra let out a playful battle cry and started to splash Kanan. Sabine started to splash me and I returned the action. We all smiled. We all laughed. This was family at its best…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I hope you liked it! I'm still taking in suggestions if you have any ideas. Just write them in the reviews or PM me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story in general! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. Memories and Mistakes

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **A M3mb3r123- That makes me so happy! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I like the suggestion. I'll see where I can fit it in! :D**

 **Azulablue92- I'm glad you like my writing! :D Enjoy the story!**

 **Louisemcmullan- :D Thanks! You guys make my day!**

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Come on Ezra, we've got training," I said, knocking on his door. When there was no answer, I used the force to unlock the door. I stepped in and saw Ezra lying on his top bunk, back facing me. "Come on Ezra," I said, walking up to the bunk. He groaned. Rolling my eyes, I shook him gently. "Can't we leave it for tomorrow?" he mumbled. I sighed and said "Look, I know you don't like today but you can't let that get in the way of your training." He didn't say anything so I just turned and left the room. No point in pushing him. "You have 10 minutes to meet me outside," I said before leaving his cabin.

"You know he's not very sociable at this time of year hun," Hera said as I walked down the ramp.

I sighed. "It's worse now that he knows about it parents."

She put a hand on my shoulder and said "Cut him some slack. It's not easy to have your birthday on the day the Empire took over. Especially since they are the ones who… you know… killed his parents," she said, whispering the last part.

I nodded. He never liked to talk about his birthday and said that we should just pretend it doesn't exist. Kind of hard to do that when he's acting gloomy all day.

I turned when I heard footsteps coming up behind us. I gave Ezra a small smile. He looked away and mumbled "Let's just get this over with."

I shrugged at Hera who went inside to work on something. Once we made it to a small clearing, I threw Ezra my lightsaber. "Practise your forms," I said, standing back. The boy ignited the lightsaber and started doing battle forms. Everything was going well until he started putting a bit of extra power in his blows. He had his eyes shut but I could see he had his teeth bared. It looked as if he was actually fighting someone I couldn't see. Rage was emanating off of him and I decided to intervene.

"Okay, I think that's enough," I said, taking a step closer.

He didn't stop. Instead, he changed his aim to me. "Ezra?" I asked worriedly.

He held the saber above his head and brung it down with incredible force. I tried to jump out of the way, but I was too slow. I let out a painful scream as I held my cut shoulder. Ezra opened his eyes and looked in horror. First he looked at me, then at the lightsaber in his hand. His eyes widened and he started backing up. "Ezra… it's not that bad," I groaned, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. The boy shook his head and threw the lightsaber away, before running out of the clearing. "Ezra!" I yelled, trying to reach out to him. I sighed and walked back to the ghost. I had a feeling I knew where he was running to…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I ran. I ran for the one place that I could escape the world… Escape my shame.

 _What have I done?! How can I ever face him again?_

Bolting through the streets of capital city, I turned a corner into a small alley. I slowed my pace down to a jog and walked up to the old, abandoned house in front of me. My old home. I pushed the rusted door and with a groan, it opened. I walked in, a cool breeze hitting my face. So many memories hung fresh in the air. Memories from when I was a little child, even before Kanan came along.

 _Kanan… my mentor… my father… the man who would risk everything to save me… the man I had cut down in my rage and fear…_

I sighed, trying to push the thought out of my mind. Sitting on the lounge, I let the memories flow…

 _"_ _Higher Daddy higher!" I yelled playfully._

 _The blue haired man laughed and lifted me higher in the air, spinning me in a circle. Laughter filled the air. "Be careful Ephraim," came a sweet voice. "Don't worry, I will," Dad chuckled. Mum came over and ruffled my hair. Dad pulled all of us into a hug. I smiled and enjoyed their warm embrace…_

'Those were the days…' I thought to myself.

 _"_ _Quickly! They'll be here any second!" Mum yelled, pulling the table away from the secret basement._

 _"_ _Ezra, stay in here and whatever you do, don't come out!" Dad said, guiding me to the ladder._

 _"_ _What's gonna happen?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes._

 _"_ _You're gonna stay down here, okay?" Mum said, giving me a hug and handing me my loth-cat toy._

 _"_ _Will I ever see you again?" I cried, hanging onto the ladder._

 _"_ _Ezra, you must be strong," Dad said, starting to pull the table over the entrance. "I know someone will come and care for you. They'll love you in ways even we couldn't. Trust me."_

 _I nodded and went down the ladder as Dad pulled the cover over the top. As I waited in the darkness, I heard heavy footfalls. I heard gun fire. I heard screams. I cried into my loth cat toy, wondering when this mysterious person would come and find me… care for me… love me…_

I sighed. This was one of the memories I tried to forget and push away into the back of my mind. I stood up and pushed the table away from the secret tunnel. I climbed down and looked around the dark room. I walked into the centre of the room as another memory hit my mind.

 _"_ _Don't let him hurt me again," I said in a raspy voice. Kanan stopped humming and stroked my head. "He can't hurt you anymore… trust me…" I closed my eyes. I did trust him. He stopped humming and started to sing._

 _"_ _Sleep my little one,_

 _For the day is almost done._

 _Tomorrow you can play some more,_

 _But you need rest and that's for sure._

 _Have no fear tonight,_

 _For you are my lost and found._

 _I'll be right here when you awake,_

 _Safe. And. Sound._

 _I'm always here, no lie, no fake…"_

"Safe… And… Sound," sung a voice from behind me.

I gasped and turned around. There, I stood face to face with Kanan…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I hope you liked it! This will be a two part mini story so get excited for the next chapter! I don't have much to say so… may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.s 'The Siege of Lothal', only 16 days now! :D**


	5. A Birthday to Remember

**It's finally here! Part 2 of this little mini story! I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- :D Glad you like it! Hopefully you like this one too.**

 **Ichichi05- The wait is over my friend! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- So glad you like it! I think you'll like this chapter too! :D Enjoy**

 **Rebels Rock- Awesome! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Futuristic Laser- The feels are real!**

 **Princessdasarigonstarwarsfan14- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"H-how did you…?" I stuttered.

"How could I forget? I _am_ the one who made the song after all. So when I heard you humming it when I came down here, I thought I'd make an entrance," Kanan smiled. I didn't respond. I didn't know _how_ to respond. Not like I could just say _'_ _Sorry about almost slicing you in half back there. No hard feelings?'_ Sensing my discomfort, he took a step closer and said "You know, I remember a time when I used to have to sing that to you every night." He let out a small chuckle. "You didn't let me leave until I sung it." Memories flooded back of when I was first with Kanan. I was always scared the imperials were going to get me until he hummed the soothing tune.

"I-I'm so sorry," I whispered when I saw his bandaged shoulder.

He followed my gaze and said "It's fine Ezra. It's just a scratch…"

"No it's not okay!" I yelled suddenly. "I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't. And that's all that matters," Kanan said, keeping calm.

"Is it?!" I choked out, tears stinging my eyes.

He sighed and replied "Yes."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I didn't know how to respond to his answer. A deathly silence filled the room as I waited for his next move. He took another step closer, walking out of the shadows. I could see he was holding something behind his back. "I know when you think of your birthday, you think of the Empire. You think of your parents. You think of your _pain_ ," he said. I took a step back and crossed my arms.

"But," he continued. "When _I_ think of your birthday, I think of the time we first met. The time you got Chopper. The times when you used to call me Daddy by accident," he laughed. His expression saddened. "I think of how much you've grown." He pulled out the object from behind his back, revealing my old loth cat toy. I gasped. "How did you…"

"I found it when we were packing Hera's things into my room. I _know_ how much it means to you. I knew how sad you were when you lost it… so I hid it away so I could give it to you today… as your birthday present." He looked at the toy, and then up at me. He extended his arm, offering it to me. Taking a step forward, I snatched the toy and examined it for a moment. _All the memories it held… of my parents… of Hera… of Kanan…_ I squeezed it tightly in a hug and let my emotions out. I cried. I didn't know why I cried, but I did. Kanan stepped forward and pulled me into his embrace. "Thank you," I sobbed quietly. "This is the best birthday… I've ever had."

He stroked my head. We stayed like that for a while until he pulled back. Bending down so we were eye level, he said "Now, I don't want to see any more tears. Okay?" He gave me a warm smile and wiped my cheeks. I nodded and sniffed. "Good boy. Come on. The others have been worried sick about you," he said, standing up and heading for the ladder. I followed him, the loth cat toy still clutched to my chest. "They have?" I asked. "Hera mostly," he smirked. I smiled. For some reason I felt… _lighter_. Like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. One I had been carrying around for a long time.

* * *

We walked up the ramp of the ghost. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

As if an answer to my question, the others jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" I jumped at first but then smiled. "Whose idea was this?" I laughed as Zeb ruffled my hair.

I turned to Kanan who looked just as surprised and said "Wasn't me."

Chopper came around the corner and beeped happily. I smiled. "Aw, thanks little guy. How'd you know it was my birthday?"

He let out a series of beeps that translated to _"_ _How could I forget my best friend's birthday?"_

I laughed and patted his metal dome. "I think I'll have to give you a few upgrades as a thank you. How about that?" The droid chirped happily.

Sabine walked up to beside me and said "I heard a certain _someone_ likes to collect these." She pulled out a painted imperial helmet. It was black with gold markings, and had our rebel insignia on the sides. My eyes widened with joy as I took the helmet from her grasp. "Wow! Awesome! Thanks so much Sabine!"

"And," Zeb intervened. "I vaguely remember a roommate of mine wanting one of these." He pulled out a metal box. Holding the container with one hand, I opened the top with my other and gasped in delight to see a tool set. Not just any tool set, the fancy, electrical ones! "Thanks so much! So you do listen when I'm talking to you," I joked, closing the box. The large Lasat smirked and said "Depends."

"It needs a little something," Sabine said, pulling out her spray paint and painting a blue phoenix on the top of the metal box. "How about that?" she asked, admiring her work.

"I love it. Thank you everyone. It really means a lot to me," I said, looking at all the members of my family one by one.

Hera walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Come on birthday boy, dinner is ready. I cooked your favourite," she smiled, pulling away. "Really?! I get first dibs!" I yelled, running up the ladder and towards the kitchen. I laughed as I heard the heavy footsteps of Zeb trying to catch up. "No way! You're gonna eat it all!" I heard him yelled as we approached the kitchen. Once inside, I grabbed a bowl and sat down. I was half way through my meal when Kanan walked in. He was holding my gifts and placed them on the kitchen bench. "Better be quick boss," Zeb laughed. "There may be none left! Especially with how hungry Ezra is."

Kanan rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl before sitting down with us. My eyes were drawn to his bandages as I remembered the events earlier today. I swallowed some of my soup and said "I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Kanan smiled. "Don't worry about it kid. Just enjoy your birthday." He winked and everyone continued with their meals. After dinner, we played a friendly game of sabacc. Zeb was about to win, until Kanan pulled out an 'idiot's array'. Turns out, the two had made a bet that whoever lost had to do the ghost's maintenance for the next week. Zeb groaned. "Whoever created the idiot's array must be a real…"

"Idiot?" Sabine laughed.

"Exactly," Zeb mumbled.

Kanan smirked. "Don't worry. I'm sure Ezra will help you out."

"Yeah. It'll give me a chance to use my new tools," I smiled. Zeb nodded in agreement as everyone started to depart for bed. Just before Kanan walked into his cabin, I grabbed his arm and said "Thank you."

He smiled and said "Thank Chopper. He planned the surprise and…"

"Not for that," I interrupted. "For forgiving me… for my toy… for being a great father in general," I said, looking into his crystal green eyes. He smiled and gave me a warm hug. "Anytime kid. Anytime."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I'm just going to clarify a few things here:**

 **The song that Kanan sings from the last chapter and is referenced in this chapter is from the sequel (or mid-quel, whatever you call it) 'O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters'. The three stories: O' Son of Mine, O' Family of Mine and O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters are all entwined story wise so be sure to check them out if you haven't already.**

 **Chopper was given as a present from Hera to help Ezra get over his fear of droids (read the lost chapters to understand why) and that's why they get along so well.**

 **Since Ezra never grew up on the streets, he isn't the street smart teen we see in the tv series. In this story, he is handy with mechanics and electrical things.**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask and tell me what you thought about it in the reviews. May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. An Unexpected Guest

**Hey guys! Little bit of a longer one but I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Glad you enjoyed! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry if I keep breaking your feelings :P Enjoy the chapter!**

 **A M3mb3r123- Yeah. Loth-cats are awesome! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Awesome! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Rebels Rock- Thank you so much! You made my day! :D**

 **Guest- I like the birthday scene too! :D**

* * *

 ** _About a month later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

Kanan was de-briefing everyone about the new mission as I watched the hologram in front of us. "Ezra, you'll be coming with me while Sabine and Zeb create a distraction," he said, pointing to a certain path. "Hera, you'll be standing by in the Phantom for pick up. Everyone understand?"

"Yes," Sabine and Zeb said in unison. Hera nodded and they all left the common room, heading for either their cabins or the cock pit. I sat there for a moment, stuck in deep thought. I could sense something… wrong. Something dark and sinister. Wait… not something… _someone?_ Before I could elaborate on my thoughts further, I was pulled back into reality by Kanan. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at me.

I stood up. "Yeah, just… thinking."

He nodded. A sudden chill ran down my spine as the feeling of fear and darkness surrounded me. I shook my head and walked over to my open tool box. I was rattled by this strange feeling and was becoming nervous. I grabbed a wrench and fiddled with it in my hands, as if it held the answers to my problems. Dad walked over and watched me play with the metal tool. "That's a _very_ interesting wrench you got there son," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's you know… handy," I said nervously, looking away.

He folded his arms and leaned up against the wall. "Okay, spill it," he said.

"Spill what?" I said, my hands sweating a little.

"You're nervous. What's up?" he said, gently pulling the tool out of my grasp and placing it on the table.

I sighed. _Why did I have to tell him what I do when I'm nervous?!_ Accepting defeat, I said "I… sense something… _someone_ to be specific."

"Who do you sense?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Something dark… and evil…" I was cut off when the Ghost jolted as we exited hyperspace. Dad stroked his chin and thought for a moment. When he looked at me again, I already had a screwdriver entwined around my fingers. He chuckled. "We'll talk more about this when we get back, but for now, try to relax. It's probably nothing too big," he said reassuringly. I nodded and gave him a weak smile. _Let's hope so…_

* * *

The plan was going along great. A little _too_ great if you asked me. Sabine and Zeb had made an amazing distraction in the facility we were in and Dad and I had only run into 5 stormtroopers so far. We walked into the computer room and Dad motioned towards the main computer. "Work your magic," he said with a smirk. "On it," I said, pulling out my hacking chip I had created. Within a few seconds, I had passed all of the passwords and security blocks. I copied the data we needed and detached from the computer. "Got it!" I smiled, holding the datadisc between my fingers.

"Not so fast," said a calm, monotone voice.

I turned and gasped to see a nightmare-like alien standing in the door way. His skin was a light grey and he had red tattoos on his face. Sharp pointy teeth formed an evil smile. And those eyes… oh, I would have nightmares about those yellow and black eyes for weeks! He was wearing black imperial armour pulled something off his back. In a flash, a red blade shot from the object in his hand. A lightsaber.

I gasped, but Dad quickly pulled out his own and ignited it. With his free hand, he pushed me behind him. The stranger lunged at him with full force as blood red clashed with sky blue. I took a few steps back as the two fought. After a moment of intense battle, their blades locked. The stranger took this moment to get under Kanan's skin. "Hmm. Interesting. It seems you trained with jedi master Depa Billaba," he said in a cold tone. Dad's eyes widened. "H-how?... Who are you?!" he growled. The opponent pushed him back slightly and said "Sorry, how rude of me. I am the Inquisitor." This, 'Inquisiotr' guy, then lifted his hand, making Dad float. With the flick of his hand, Kanan went flying into the main computer, destroying it in the process. He groaned loudly.

Pulling out my small pistol, I tried to shoot this strange imperial. He deflected each of my blows and raised his hand. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and my feet lifted from the ground. I clawed at the invisible grasp around my neck as I gasped weakly. "You should have join the dark side boy. Your master cannot save you," he said, taking a step closer. _Master? I hadn't called him that for a while now… wait… this guy thinks I'm Kanan's padawan!?_

Before I could think any further, the grip around my throat disappeared as Dad yelled furiously "No!"

I collapsed to my knees and coughed. Looking up, I saw Dad had the Inquisitor suspended in the air. I quickly crawled to his side. Kanan looked around desperately, his grip in the Inquisitor weakening. He looked behind us and saw a vent. Grabbing his lightsaber, he cut the cover off and said sternly "Go!"

"B-but…" I mumbled.

"No buts. Just go!" he yelled, urging me toward the entrance.

"W-will I ever s-see you again?" I squeaked as my eyes began to water.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said "Stay strong Ezra. I'm gonna make it back, I promise." He released and pushed me down as I entered the vents. This all seemed so familiar. What was it? That's when it hit me. I was crawling through the tight space as the memory of when my parents were taken away came back.

 _"_ _Will I ever see you again?" I cried, hanging onto the ladder._

 _"_ _Ezra, you must be strong," Dad said, starting to pull the table over the entrance. "I know someone will come and care for you. They'll love you in ways even we couldn't. Trust me."_

Did he mean Kanan? Did he know that Kanan would come for me? What if he hadn't?

I was snapped out of my thought when I fell through a vent, right on top of a stormtrooper. I groaned and shook my head. I had knocked the trooper out and realised I wasn't far from Sabine and Zeb now. I quickly stood up and ran for their direction. Pulling out my comlink, I yelled "Spectre 3 to spectre 2, come in?" It crackled for a moment but when I stepped out of the facility, Hera's voice echoed "Spectre 2 here, what's wrong?"

"Spectre 1 is in trouble!" I said, running over to the barricade Sabine and Zeb were hiding behind.

"Hey kid. Got the information?" Sabine asked, shooting a trooper.

"Yeah, but Kanan is in trouble! We need to do somethi-"

"That won't be necessary Spectre 3," Kanan's voice crackled over the com.

"Kanan!" I exclaimed, a flood of relief washing over my body.

"Spectre 2, pick the others up. I'll be there in a minute," he said, the hum of his lightsaber audible in the background.

"Roger that Spectre 1," Hera said.

The Phantom came in to view, shooting the squad of stormtroopers attacking us. The door to the small ship opened as we all climbed inside. "Where's Kanan?" I asked worriedly, looking out the door. We all looked desperately, until Sabine pointed to one of the cargo doors. "There!" she yelled. I squinted and saw Kanan running towards us, his lightsaber a blue blur. "Start to take off," he ordered over the com. Hera lifted the Phantom into the air. Realising what Kanan was about to do, I said "Take a step back everyone."

In the distance, I saw the Inquisitor. His lightsaber shot out another blade and started to spin automatically. Kanan force-jumped onto the ramp of the Phantom and groaned. He stood up and turned around to face the Inquisitor, who just threw his saber towards us. It was slicing through the air. Kanan swung his own lightsaber upwards, deflecting the dangerous blur. Using the force, the Inquisitor called back his blade. "Does yours do that?" Zeb teased.

Kanan rolled his eyes and walked in as the door closed. He sat down and let out a small groan. I sat at his side and asked quietly "You okay?" He nodded and gave me a weak smile. "Told you I'd make it back." I leaned up against him. "Glad you kept your promise."

* * *

It was night time and everyone was in their cabins. Everyone, except me. I was leaning against Kanan and Hera's room. Knocking gently on the metal door, Hera's voice responded "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. Kanan had his shirt off as Hera was attending to his wounds with a first aid kit. "How are you?" I asked sheepishly. "Fine. You?" he asked. Before I could respond, he let out a hiss of pain as Hera wrapped a bandage around the long cut on his arm. "Sorry," she said caringly as she packed up the first aid kit. "Thanks hun," Kanan said, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

He turned to me and said "So what's up?"

I went and sat down next to him on the bed as Hera left for a moment. "Who… was that guy?" I asked.

Kanan sighed. "I don't know. But he's nothing good."

I nodded. "We're really getting serious now…" I mumbled to myself.

Kanan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said "Whatever challenges we face…" I looked up at him with big eyes. He smiled gently and continued "…We'll be taking them as a family."

* * *

 **Sup guys! How was the chapter? This is how they meet the Inquisitor in this alternate universe! :D I hope it worked well and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Father Son Bonding

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Father son bonding chapter up ahead! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Ezra can use the force but he doesn't have a lightsaber yet. Thanks! I'm glad you liked how the Inquisitor was introduced! :D**

 **Guest- Patience my friend. Not long now! :D**

 **Azulablue92- :D That makes me so happy! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks! Glad you like my trilogy! :D**

 **Gracie- In this alternate universe, the inquisitor hasn't died yet. If we were to match up the timelines, we wouldn't even be up to breaking ranks. I was also wondering how many of you thought Kanan was going to die when I left you hanging there XD**

 **Rebel Rock- Ezra turned 13 in the birthday scene. Yeah, Ezra's thoughts will portray him as 'Dad' though he never openly says it in public. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cresantshooter123- In a good way, phew! :D More family feels up ahead.**

 **Coral Iturbe- ¡Impresionante! Disfrute del capítulo! : D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah! I want to spice things up a bit ;D**

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

 _"_ _Kanan…"_ called a gently voice.

"Hun, you in there?" the voice asked again.

"Kanan!" it suddenly yelled. My eyes burst open and I gasped. I looked around and saw I was in the common room. I must have fallen sleep. Hera shook my shoulder gently and said "Hey, you in there?" I let out a yawn. "Yeah… why'd you wake me?" I asked sluggishly, stretching my arms. She gave me a small smile and said "I know you're tired and that you've had a lot on your plate lately, but you've got to spend some time with Ezra."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Hera raised her eyebrow. "Kanan, he's _your_ son. You two need to bond, rebels or not."

"But we do bond. We do it every day," I defended.

" _Training_ is not _bonding_. Just do something. Have lunch, play a game, anything! As long as you do it together," she smiled.

I nodded and looked at the holoclock. It was about 3 o' clock. "Okay. Where is he?"

Hera stood up. "Try the cargo bay. He's been working on the speeder bikes a lot lately."

I nodded and left for the cargo bay. Sliding down the ladder, I smiled to see Ezra on his back, working at the speeder bike propped up above him. "Hey son. How's it going?" I asked. When we were around others, we called each other by our names but when we were alone, we didn't mind the traditional 'Dad', 'son' thing.

"Almost… done," he groaned.

Small sparks flew from the bike and it started to float. "Yeah!' Ezra rejoiced.

He stood up and dusted himself off, examining his fine work. When Sabine had suggested the idea of making all of us speeder bikes, we took it as a joke. Ezra on the other hand, took it as an opportunity. He would go scavenging for parts and now he finally finished the first one. It had raised handle bars and a distinct head light at the front. There was a green and white colour scheme painted by Sabine and dark green cushioning. "Looks good," I said, drawing him from his masterpiece.

He turned and smiled "I know right! Can't wait to give her a ride!"

I examined the boy. Grease stains splattered his clothing and stuck to his navy blue hair. He had dark smudges across his hands and face from who knows what and he smelled… like he _definitely_ needed a shower.

"So what's up?" he said, packing up his tool box.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to… I don't know… do something?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What do you mean?"

"You know… just the two of us," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Ezra chuckled at my nervous tone and folded his arms. "Like, father son bonding?" he teased.

"Yeah. So… how 'bout it?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course! Just let me clean up first."

He left and once he came back, was all clean and fresh. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. I hadn't thought about that. "What do _you_ want to do?" I returned the question. He thought for a moment. "We can take your ride out for a spin," he said, walking towards the speeder bike.

" _My_ ride?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I made this one for you."

"You did?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, looking up at me. I smiled with pride. Ezra shifted awkwardly. "Because… you know… I have something _way_ better planned for mine," he joked, trying to break the strange tension in the air. "Whatever," I laughed, pushing the bike down the ramp. Once outside, I sat on the bike. "Scoot over," he said, sitting in front of me. It's obvious the bike wasn't made for two but we were just… improvising.

"You know how to use this?" he questioned.

"Ezra, this is me. Of course I know!" I said smugly, placing my hands on the handles and twisting the accelerator. We sped across the plains of Lothal, the wind whipping past my face. "Yeah baby!" Ezra yelled happily as the smooth ride glided over the ground. I laughed at his childish expression. We sped past some Loth-cats and rode towards the closest city. "Hey Dad! Can I have a go?" Ezra called, trying to speak over the wind.

I lessened the speed and said "Sure."

He placed his hands on the handles and immediate floored it. "AHH-"I screamed on instinct. Everything was flying by us so quick as Ezra laughed. "You okay back there old man?"

Regaining my posture, I said "Who you calling old man?"

He turned his head and raised a brow. "So you'll be okay if I do this?" Suddenly, he spun us in a donut. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, holding onto Ezra to balance myself. I was panting when he suddenly stopped, making the whole vehicle lurch. Ezra glanced back at me. "You okay? Or did I go to fast for you?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handles. "Maybe it's best if _I_ drive from now on."

We continued riding at a _reasonable_ speed until we made it to Capital city. Parking the bike, we walked through the crowded streets. "What now?" I inquired.

His stomach growled. "Lunch I guess," he laughed.

I took him to a small café where we sat in the corner, just the two of us. He rambled on about things he'd been doing and projects he wanted to do. We both got served food and then he asked "So how about you?"

I thought about it for a second. I probably didn't have anything interesting to talk about. "Nothing interesting. Nothing like you," I smiled, taking a bite of my burger. It was silent for a moment while we ate. He snapped his fingers and his eyes glowed. "I know! You can tell me about your most memorable moments of us together."

I thought for a moment, then grinned. "You remember that time when we went to Tatooine, and you escaped the ghost."

"Yeah, I remember. Seriously though, you can't blame me. Those vents were _so_ easy to get off!" he laughed.

I ruffled his hair. "Yeah, my little escape artist."

We continued talking for _hours_. I hadn't realised until I saw the sun setting on the horizon. "Geez! I didn't realise we'd been here for so long! Come on kid. Let's go home. Your mother is probably cooking something for us."

He stood up. "Well, don't want Zeb getting it all. I'm ready when you are."

We walked back to our speeder bike and drove off towards the Ghost. We were halfway there when something strange happened. Ezra suddenly clutched the controls and stopped the vehicle. "Ezra, what's-"

"Shh…" he said, looking around with an alert expression.

"Can you here that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" I replied.

"Shh… Just concentrate."

I closed my eyes and let go of my thoughts. That's when I heard it too. A gentle whistle. Soothing. Rhythmic. Calling us to follow it. "The force is trying to tell us something," Ezra mumbled.

I looked to my left, where it seemed to be coming from. I looked at Ezra who glanced at me. "What'd you think?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Let's investigation."

We sped off in that direction, neither of us knowing what to expect. The sun's rays still shining on the sides of our face as we drove. A cool breeze hit my face and I looked down to see a small layer of frost gathering on the ground. "We're close," Ezra said after half an hour of driving, wind combing through his hair. I slowed down when a large figure began to appear on the horizon. A mountain?

I stopped at the front of it and Ezra stared up at it. "This is it," he muttered. Jumping off the bike, I pulled out my lightsaber. You could never be too cautious. Ezra looked around. There didn't seem to be anything interesting. He walked up to the rock and placed his hands on it. "It's… not a mountain… it's a… a… temple?" he mumbled.

An old jedi temple? I wonder why it's on Lothal. "Kanan," Ezra gasped.

"What?!" I said, suddenly on alert.

"The temple wants us to go in," he said, turning to me.

"How _do_ we get in?" I inquired.

He stood beside me and raised his hand. Knowing what he was doing, I did the same. The ground rumbled and vibrated beneath our feet as father and son opened themselves to the force. I opened my eyes and saw that a tunnel was leading into the mountain. "Woah," Ezra gasped. "You really want to do this?" I asked. He studied the structure carefully, then turned to me and nodded. With that, we walked into the ancient structure…

* * *

 **Okay, so I know some of you want Ezra to get his lightsaber and so do I so… tadaa! XD I warn you though, just because he'll get the crystal doesn't mean he'll have a lightsaber at the same time. It'll take a while for him to make it. That way it stays interesting! :D I'm also thinking of becoming a beta reader. I've been looking into it and I might try it out. 'Blood vs Bond' is tomorrow! I'm pretty excited! It had 26 reviews… on one chapter! I was like MIND BLOWN! Anyways, I hope you guys have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Who has seen the 'Darth Vader-One man fleet-Siege of Lothal Premiere' on youtube? 360 noscope! I can't wait for it to premiere! :D**


	8. The Temple and The Test

**Okay, so it's a bit of a longer one. It's really hard to fit a whole episode into one my usual sized chapters XD Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Yeah, how did she survive that shot? If that was anyone else they would have died straight away! For the Zeb and Sabine thing, read my new chapter in O' Son of Mine. It should clear things up a bit.**

 **Ichichi05- You'll have to read to find out! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Glad you like it! :D**

 **Futuristic Laser- Maybe Yoda won't give it to him. After all, he isn't a jedi/padawan anymore. You'll have to find out.**

 **Spectre 8- Well I hope it lives up to your expectations! Enjoy! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Angela- Sorry, sometimes I get confused with writing Ezra when I switch between the Lost Chapters (where he is 7) and O' Family of Ours (where he is 13). It's a big gap so sorry if sometimes he seems like that. He's 13 years old and thanks for the support! :D**

 **Mpathy- Hopefully you like this one too! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

We walked in, a thin layer of mist covering the stone floor. I looked around at the pillars and then screamed when I saw a rotting skeleton. The ground shook violently as the door sealed shut. I put a hand over my mouth, silencing the startled cry. "You lost focus," Dad said.

"Well dead guys are distracting," I defended. "So, what now?"

He shrugged. "You're the one that wanted to come in here."

I walked over to the wall, engraved with a language I couldn't understand. I trailed my hand lightly over the wall, dust gathering on my fingertips. That's when I heard it again. The force was calling me. I started following it, walking towards a doorway when a firm hand grasped my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance. "Let go," I said, shrugging off his hand. I kept walking towards the door. "Ezra, I don't think you should go in there," Kanan said nervously. He looked up and around, examining the structure. Only when the ground started shaking from the door closing behind me did he realise I had walked through the tunnel. "Ezra!" he called, running towards me. The gap was too small for him to get through as he bent down. "Be careful!" was the only thing he called before the door sealed with a groan.

I followed the force, letting it guide me through the tunnel. I walked up to an intersection with three other paths branching off from it. The force went silent. "Seriously? You lead me here and you're not even going to show me the way?" I groaned. Suddenly, I felt someone hit me from the back of the head. It was gently though. "You're in big trouble when we get out of here," Kanan said, a frown on his face. "How did you…? I thought the door-"

"Come on, let's find a way out of here," he cut me off.

Dad starting walking towards the door on the left. "But-"

He suddenly bolted and I ran after him. "Dad! Wait!" I called, barely able to keep up with him.

"Come on," he replied. "We might not have much ti-AH!"

I froze. "Dad? Dad?!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the dark walls. I ran further into the tunnel but was greeted by a hard kick in my side. I slid across the ground, almost falling into the dark pit behind me. I groaned, holding my head. Sitting up, I saw Kanan on his knees, gripping his bleeding shoulder. My gaze drifted to the large trandoshian standing next to him, a knife in one hand. The edge of the knife was stained with Dad's blood. I gasped.

The reptile let out a blood chilling chuckle. "Now, who dies-s-s first?" he hissed.

He took a step towards me but Dad stood up, activating his lightsaber. "You'll have to get through me first!" he growled.

I remembered this creature. My hand drifted my chest where an 'H' shaped scar still remained. Hank turned around to face him and said "then let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" Like lightning, Hank punched Kanan in the stomach, then kicked his lightsaber from his hand. The blade fell into the dark abyss. Kanan, winded from his the last blow, looked up at the tall, menacing beast. He tried to punch him, but Hank dodged, side-stepping to behind Kanan and grabbing the back of his neck. He then proceeded to throw him into the wall. A loud thud could be heard as Kanan groaned. I stood there and watched, too shocked to find a solution. Hank grabbed Kanan by the neck with strong, scaly hands and lifted him into the air. With his spare hand, he pulled out a knife and plunged it into Kanan's stomach. Dad gasped at first, but then let out agonising screams as Hank twisted the blade through his gut. "Dad!" I yelled, running towards them.

Hank quickly threw Kanan to the side and grabbed me by the collar. I stared at Kanan's limp body, trying to not look at the red stain over his stomach. The life draining from his turquoise eyes. "Dad… no!" I screamed.

Hank let out a sinister laugh. "Dad? Aw, isn't that sweet. Here, I'll let you die father and son!" With incredible force I was thrown over the edge and into the endless pit. I screamed as the wind hit my face full force. Suddenly, I hit something, but not as hard as I had expected it to be. I groaned and opened my eyes in confusion to see I was in my cabin. I stood up and headed out into the halls. Unexpectedly, I was pulled hard by Zeb into the common room. "Hey! What's going on?!" I said, trying to wriggle out of his firm grasp.

Hera and Sabine stood there. Sabine looked furious while Hera looked like she'd been stabbed. "W-What's going on?" I asked nervously as Zeb went and stood beside the others. "This is all _your_ fault!" Sabine yelled.

Taken back, I mumbled "What's my f-fault?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Kanan's dead, all because you were too curious!" Zeb growled.

I took a step back and held my head. _What's happening?!_

The hum of a lightsaber sizzled through the air, followed shortly by three painful screams. I looked up in horror to see the Inquisitor standing there, my family limp at his feet. I immediately ran into the halls again, trying to get away. All the doors were locked and I was trapped by the ugly pau'an. He raised his blade, but just before he swung, the door behind me opened and I was sucked into another void. I hit the floor hard and sat up, gasping. Looking around, I realised I was in the temple. _I knew it!_ Before I could think further, the door I had entered not long ago opened, revealing the Inquisitor again. He laughed. _This can't be real! This has to be a dream!_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I tapped my finger impatiently on my knee, waiting for the door to open so I could squeeze the life out of my son. Finally, I groaned and stood up. "Patience. Learnt nothing from your training, hmm?" came a familiar voice. I gasped and looked around. "Master Yoda!" I was disappointed to see nothing and shook my head. "Can't be. I'm losing it."

"Lose it. Lost. What lost? The question that is," he spoke.

I collapsed to my knees. "Master? How can this be?"

"Be not concerned with _how_. Know I am here, _because_ you are here," came his wise voice.

I sighed. "Thank you master."

"Thank you? Nothing have I done." A small chuckled could be heard. "Realise I do. Changed, something has."

 _Does he mean Ezra? Oh wait… I gave up the jedi code. He probably will look down at me…_

"Hiding something, are you?" he inquired.

"I-I… I gave up the jedi code," I confessed.

"Hmm. Reasons for this?"

I shifted nervously. "I adopted a son and married my wife."

"Connections lead to fear of loss. The jedi way, they are not..."

I looked down. "I'm no jedi," I muttered.

"But," he continued. "The way of the jedi has fallen. Trust your decision, I do."

"R-Really?" I fumbled, looking up.

"Hm. Train the boy wisely, you must."

"I will. I _won't_ let him lose his way," I said. " _Not like I did_ ," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Afraid to face your demise, boy?" the Inquisitor inquired, activing his blood red blade.

"No. Afraid of losing my family? Sure. Afraid of failing my father? Absolutely," I confessed, standing up and staring him dead in the eye. "But I sure ain't afraid of you."

He flinched. With that, I grew confident. I took a step forward and closed my eyes. I heard him preparing his blade as he let out a furious battle cry. I waited for the final blow… but it never came. I opened my eyes again to see he wasn't there. I sighed and slumped down against the wall.

"Deep fears have you face, young one?" came a wise, old voice.

"I have."

"For what is to come, ready are you?"

"I am."

"Come, see more clearly, what you could not see before."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A _guide_ ," the voice said. I looked up to see a cluster of sparkling lights. I stood up and followed through the tunnels again until we made it to the intersection. I rubbed the back of my head. "Which way is the right way?" I asked.

"The wrong question that is."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here."

This 'guide' let out a small chuckle. "A better question that is."

"I should have listened to Kanan. He'd know the right way," I muttered to myself.

" _Your_ path, _you_ must decide," he said.

I looked at all the tunnels, then walked down the middle one. I entered a circular room and stood in the middle of it. "Tell me, jedi are you?"

"No… I'm just somebody with force powers, I guess." I knew I could never be a jedi since they weren't allowed to have 'connections'. _What a stupid rule._

"Then what do you seek?" he inquired.

I thought about it for a moment. _What do I want?_ After a moment of deep thought, I finally replied "I want to protect my family and help others."

"Hm. In you, much fear, much pain…" It was silent for a moment. "Ahead of you a difficult path there is young one, protect others, _you must_."

I looked up and my eyes widened with curiosity as something glowed from above me, coming closer and closer. It drifted above my palms as I held it in my grasp. _Cool. I wonder what it is._

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

The door opened and I smiled. "How you feel?" I asked Ezra who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Different, but the same," he opened one of his hands, revealing a glowing kyber crystal. "I found this."

"I don't believe it," I said, pride swelling within me.

"It's good right?" he asked, looking at the sparkling object in his palm.

"Ezra, that's a kyber crystal."

"Oh, wow! What's a kyber crystal?"

I chucked. "It's a lightsaber crystal."

His eyes widened with joy as he suddenly bolted out of the temple. "Catch me if you can!"

I ran after him, easily catching up. We stopped at the top of the hill as he pushed me gently. I lost my balance but grabbed his arm, pulling him down with me. We tumbled over each other as stars littered the black and purple sky. We stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, Ezra laughing the whole time. I looked up, watching the stars. The teen curled up next me and said "Today was awesome!" He let out a yawn. Stroking his head, I replied "I had fun today too." He closed his eyes. "We should do this more often," he said in a tired voice. "Yeah, we should," I said, closing my own eyes. Before I knew it, Ezra had fallen asleep, his head resting on my arm. I chuckled. _It's going to be a long trip home._

* * *

 **Oh my guys. I'm sooooo tired right now. I'll make it short. This is part 2 of 3 of this 'bonding' mini story. Hope you enjoyed! No spoilers for 'Siege of Lothal' please. I still have to wait 6 days before it comes out in Australia**


	9. A Simpler Time

**Hey guys! This one is just a shorter, family bonding chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- It's changed because this is an alternate universe. :D I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Ichichi05- Awesome! :D**

 **Nightwingninja17- Check out my 'O' Son of Mine: The Lost Chapters'. They run into obi wan there.**

 **Louisemcmullan- Glad you liked it and I'm happy to say I _have_ seen 'Siege of Lothal' and it was AMAZING!**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks for understanding. It's not just me, but for all of the other people reading who haven't seen it.**

 **Mpathy- Might have to wait a little longer for that. It did take him a few weeks to make it in the show, they just skipped that part to make it interesting. XD**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah, things are going to get pretty awesome when the face the Inquisitor etc. :D**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

When I told the boys to go have some bonding time, I didn't expect them to be gone _all_ day! It was an hour till midnight and I was waiting patiently in the common room. _Where are they? What are they doing? Surely they couldn't have gotten into danger… again._

I was snapped out of my worry when there was a series of bangs on the wall, coming from the hall. I opened the door and saw Kanan with a half-awake Ezra clinging onto his back, getting a free ride. "You're getting _way_ too old for this kid," Kanan grumbled, repositioning Ezra and getting a better grip. My husband quickly glanced at me and shot me a small grin, before walking through the halls towards the cabins. He opened the door to Ezra and Zeb's shared room with the flick of his wrist and walked in. I followed but waited at the door.

"Kid, wake up," Kanan whispered, trying not to wake Zeb.

Ezra only replied with a small groan, his eyes barely open. Kanan rolled his eyes and lifted the boy onto the top bunk with great difficulty. The man let out a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed. My gaze flickered to the glowing object in Ezra's palm. The boy looked at it and smiled. "Today was awesome…." He yawned. "Thanks for everything…"

"Take care of it," Kanan said with a warm smile.

"I will," Ezra replied.

Kanan pulled the blankets up. "Night kid-"

"Wait!" he suddenly blurted.

Kanan hesitated. "What?"

"Can you…~Yawn~… sing 'Safe and Sound'?" Ezra asked with big, innocent eyes.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Kanan chuckled.

"Please… just, one more time? You don't have to do it again after that I just… want to hear it again… it's been years." Ezra shrunk away a little, fiddling with the blanket.

Kanan sighed. "Okay. But forgive me if I'm a little rusty, it's been a long time."

Kanan cleared his throat and started humming. I listened in wonder. It was such a soothing tune. Zeb started to wake up and heard Kanan's humming. He shot a glance at me but I simply shrugged in response. I was curious to see what father and son did next. Kanan combed his fingers through Ezra's fine hair and started to sing… And he was good at it…

 _"_ _Sleep my little one,_

 _For the day is almost done._

 _Tomorrow you can play some more,_

 _But you need rest and that's for sure._

 _Have no fear tonight,_

 _For you are my lost and found._

 _I'll be right here when you awake,_

 _Safe. And. Sound."_

Zeb closed his eyes again with a small grin on his face, drifting back to slumber. _Since when did Kanan know how to sing?_ Ezra's eyes began to shut as his father bent down and sung sweetly into his ear.

 _"_ _I'm always here, no lie, no fake,_

 _Safe… And… Sound…"_

With that, Ezra finally fell asleep. Kanan waited for a moment, watching the steady rise and fall of the teen's chest. Finally, he silently jumped off the bed and walked towards me. When he saw me, he looked slightly surprised. "How long were you standing there?" he laughed nervously, walking out of the cabin.

"Long enough," I said, closing the door and following him to our room. "Where did you learn how to sing?"

"I didn't _learn_ it. I made it up when Ezra was first with me," he said as we entered our cosy cabin.

"How come I've never heard it then?"

He laughed. "Because I always made sure you were asleep when I sung it."

"Aw, come on. Not like we would have teased you about it."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Well… _I_ wouldn't have anyways," I clarified, slipping under the covers.

The man slid in next to me and said "I know you wouldn't. But still… It's special. Reminds me of simpler times. Back when the kid was just… curious and joyful. When we didn't have to worry about being captured by the empire. When we _weren't_ the most wanted people on Lothal." He sighed as I stoked his head.

"It's going to get better. I _know_ it will," I smiled encouragingly.

He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. "As long as I'm with my family, life couldn't be better."

* * *

 **Hello everybody! So, I've officially seen 'Siege of Lothal' online because I wasn't patient enough to wait an extra 2 days! XD it was worth it! I ask though that you still don't put spoilers in the reviews for those of you who haven't seen it. Thanks!**

 **What'd you think of the chapter? Was it good? Did you like the father son bonding? Should I do a chapter with Sabine and Kanan (as in, father daughter thing)? Note that Sabine isn't actually their daughter but it might be cool to do a chapter where she wants that relationship. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Have a great day everyone and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. Families Don't Play Favourites

**Sorry for the delay guys! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Here it is! I hope you enjoy! :D There will probably be more family bonding in the next few chapters if this isn't what you were expecting. I still hope you enjoy though! :D Thanks for the kind words!**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Louisemcmullan- By popular demand, this is a Kanan and Sabine chapter! :D It's only a small amount of bonding but in future chapters there will be more family time and bonding!**

 **DeathGodesses- Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Mpathy- Hopefully not too long until he gets his lightsaber! :D**

 **Dragonfan47- :D Thanks for the review!**

 **Spectre 8- Yeah, I hate it when people do that.**

 **Warrior Angel- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Khchi- Well, the Lost Chapters are for more 'young Ezra' and Kanan stories, but O' Family of Ours is for an older Ezra and Kanan. That way, he can do cool things like use the force and use a lightsaber. It just opens up the possibilities a bit, but I still enjoy writing both stories! :D Yeah, I kind of prefer father son bonding over all the others.**

* * *

 ** _Five days after Ezra got his crystal…_**

Sabine's POV

* * *

"Spectre 1 to Ghost! We need a pick up!" Kanan yelled through the comlink.

"There's too many!" Ezra called, trying to shoot at the swarms of troopers firing at us.

"Sabine! Cover us!" Kanan ordered, swinging his lightsaber to and fro.

I threw two smoke bombs, but the troopers threw grenades. Kanan and Ezra pushed them away with the force as they exploded in a vicious flame barrier. A loud, metal groan was heard as I looked up. There, a giant, flaming walker was about to collapse on me. "Sabine!" I heard Ezra call. I was pushed out of the way, and felt sudden, agonising pain in my right leg. I screamed as I tried to get out from under the walker's leg. I was stuck under the heavy machine. Suddenly, a figure was next to me, and the heavy weight on my leg lifted for a moment. I crawled away, quickly scooped up into Kanan's arms. The wind rushed past my face as we ran through fire and wreckage to get to the Ghost. I peeked over Kanan's shoulder and gasped to see Zeb carrying a limp Ezra in his arms. _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

Everything started to fade. The screams. The fire. The pain. They all left as everything went dark.

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, sketching in my notebook. My right leg in a cast and my side still aching. It had been a week since the incident, from what Hera had told me. Zeb and Hera would visit occasionally. Even Chopper dropped by for a visit once. I would always ask 'Where's Kanan?' or 'is Ezra alright?!' but the answer was only short. Kanan is with Ezra and Ezra's in a coma. _Ezra…_ The Ezra who had saved my life, was now in a coma… I felt so guilty! Like his injuries were all my fault!

I sighed, and looked at my picture. A rough outline of father and son, the sun setting on the horizon. _Maybe I'll paint this one when I can walk…_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called, assuming it to be Hera or even Zeb with some stupid jokes. To my surprise, it was Kanan! "Kanan?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

He stepped in. "Hey," he said quietly. He looked like a wreck. His hair was all messy and some had fallen out of his tight pony tail. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, not to mention his tattered clothes. "H-How's Ezra?" I fumbled.

He walked over silently and sat on my edge of my bed. "Still unconscious," he said blankly.

"Will he be okay?" I asked nervously.

He sighed. "I don't know… That walker pretty much crushed him."

My eyes began to sting. _This is all my fault!_ "But," Kanan continued. "I'm not here to talk about Ezra. I'm here to see how _you're_ going."

I looked up. "Why?" I inquired, wiping my eyes.

He looked at me sadly. "I've been so worried about Ezra, I forgot about you. I'm sorry."

"He needs you more than me," I said quietly.

"You know that's not true. I can sense your guilt and… _fear_ ," he said, closing his eyes.

I stayed silent. "Talking about it helps," he said, opening his eyes again.

I let out a small sob as tears began to rise. "It's just… he's only in a coma… because of _me_ …" I sniffed.

"Sabine, if he didn't save you, you'd be _dead_. At least you're both alive," he said, shuffling closer.

I held my head in my hands and cried silently. "There's something else," Kanan said softly.

I looked up and wiped my eyes. "What?"

"There's something you're afraid of telling us."

I immediately knew what he was talking about. "I-I…." I stuttered.

Kanan rubbed his droopy eyes and tried to focus on me. "You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded slowly. "You know… how I'm 16?"

"Yeah?" he nodded slowly.

"I… I lied."

"What?!" he gasped.

"Yes… I'm 14… are you mad?"

He sighed. "No… but why did you lie to us?"

I could feel my eyes beginning to sting again. "Kanan… my family were murdered because _I_ rebelled… because I left the empire… so when I found you guys…. I…. I…."

I broke into tears. "I didn't… want you guys to think…. I-I couldn't handle myself."

"Sabine… I-" he was cut off when the door slid open.

Hera was standing there, a mixture of concern and excitement on her face. "He's awake," she said.

Kanan's face lit up with joy, then he turned to face me. "Go." I looked away.

I heard Hera leave, running off towards the med bay. I just closed my eyes again, trying to hold back the tears. Hold back the _memories_.

The bed shifted as Kanan stood up. Unexpectedly, I felt warm hands clasp around mine. I looked up into the Kanan's crystal green eyes. He didn't say anything. He just pulled me up gently so I was sitting on the edge of the bunk. "Kanan…. What are you-"

"Shh," he urged softly.

He lifted me up to my feet, being careful not to put weight on my broken leg. I leaned up against him as he led me towards the medbay. We entered to see Hera sitting by Ezra, whose eyes were opened slightly. "Ezra!" I exclaimed, limping towards the edge of the bed.

"Hey Sabine," he croaked quietly.

"You're okay!" I sighed, relieved.

He mustered a weak smile. A comforting, familiar smile. "Of course I am! You doubted me?" he joked.

I giggled. "Never."

I examined his condition. He was hooked up to a few machines and had bandages wrapped around his arms, dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle. And those were only the things I could _see_. "Thank you…." I whispered. "For saving me back there."

He gave me a warm smile. "Don't mention it."

He propped himself up on his elbows, letting out a small moan in the process. Kanan walked over and Ezra's eyes widened. "D-Daddy," he gasped, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a folded up piece of paper as he handed it to me. I opened it and read through the contents. "…A carnival? On Lothal? That… sounds… awesome!" I said, handing Kanan the paper.

Ezra gave Kanan the 'puppy eyes'. I joined in, pouting my bottom lip. Kanan rolled his eyes. "Fine, maybe once you're both better."

I smiled and looked towards Ezra who was grinning from ear to ear. He let out a yawn. "You need to rest hun," Hera said, stroking his head. Ezra's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Hera urged us out to let him sleep, which was understandable.

Kanan led me back to my room and unexpectedly pulled me into his embrace. "Sabine, I care about you just as much as I care about Ezra, or Hera, or even Zeb. We're family, and I care about you all equally."

I leant into his warm touch. "I know… _I know_ …" I whispered to no one in particular.

He sighed and released from the hug. I stared into his green-blue eyes. "Now remember: You can _always_ come to me, anytime, anywhere," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

These guys weren't just a crew. They were a _family_. They were _my_ family. Whether it was fate, or a coincidence, I knew this was where I was meant to be.

"Now go have a shower, you're stinking up my room."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How's it going? Did you enjoy the chapter? Are you excited for the next one? Did you enjoy the Kanan and Sabine moment there? Tell me what you thought, I love to read your reviews! :D To clarify a few things:**

 **Ezra hasn't finished his lightsaber yet.**

 **Ezra physically pushed Sabine out of the way and got crushed by the walker, explaining his condition. You're probably thinking, 'why didn't Ezra use the force?', to which I respond 'Good question. You should ask him that next time you see him. XD'.**

 **Sabine is one year older than Ezra. She joined the crew when she was 13, but told them she was 15 so they didn't think she was too young to fight.**

 **I hope that clarifies a few things! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	11. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Mpathy- It's possible. But I always like to think of Sabine as the 'unofficial daughter' anyways. :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Aw, thanks! A sibling chapter sounds like a great idea! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Don't worry, we're getting there… Eventually… in the Lost Chapters. :D Patience my friend.**

 **Ichichi05- :D Glad I could clarify that part!**

 **Spectre 8- Aww, thanks so much! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Correct! Ezra is 13.**

 **Midnight Luna- I'm glad you enjoyed. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well! :D**

 **Guest- Thanks… I think. :D**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was watching Sabine paint from the medical bed. "Whatcha' painting?" I asked. She looked at her notebook and then continued to paint on the wall of the med bay. "You'll see," she replied, completely focused on her art. She had a cloth draped over it so I had no idea what she was creating. I rolled my eyes. How long had I been confined to this room again? Three weeks was it? Maybe just two since I was unconscious for the first week. My injuries had healed nicely and the external cuts had faded. I had two broken ribs and a broken wrist, but that was about it. I was surprised I had even survived the ordeal!

Sabine's leg had a brace on it, but she was able to roam around the Ghost freely if she felt like it. I turned as the door opened, revealing Zeb and Chopper. "Hey kid, look what I found," Zeb smirked, pulling out an old, dinted storm trooper helmet. It had a few scorch marks and was rusting in some areas. Sabine came over and examined it. "Could use a little something," she said. Before she could paint it, I snatched it out of Zeb's grasp. "Don't Sabine! This one's special."

She raised a brow. "Oh really? And why is that?"

I chuckled. "I got it when Zeb first joined the crew. It was the first bucket I'd even gotten."

"Looks pretty beat up," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because we used it as target practise," Zeb let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah," I smirked. "Back when Chopper first got his zapper, we used this helmet to test it out."

 _"_ _And it's still in great use today,"_ Chopper whirled, shooting a bolt at Zeb.

Zeb jumped, then growled. "Why you bucket of bolts!"

Sabine turned to me. "So, tell us the story of how you got it."

"Yeah, we're all ears," I voice said from the door. I turned and smiled to see Kanan and Hera.

I sat the helmet to the side. "Sorry, can't."

Zeb had Chopper under his foot and looked up as Kanan and Hera sat on the chairs. "But," I continued. "I'm sure _you_ guys have some stories to tell."

Dad stroked his chin. "Like that time you got lost on Tatooine?"

"Or when Zeb and you stole a tie fighter," Hera smiled.

"And that time you decided to play tag on the roof tops-"

"Why are all these stories directed at me?" I cut in. Everyone just laughed.

"Wow. I've really missed a lot of action, huh?" Sabine said.

"Nah. Not too much," Hera winked.

"And besides," I smirked. "We have plenty of memories together. Like that time you dyed Kanan's hair pink for a week."

Kanan's cheeks flushed and Sabine laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that!"

"Oh ha ha guys," Kanan said sarcastically. I could see Hera trying to conceal a smile while Zeb just continued to laugh freely. The Lasat leant closer to Sabine and I. "When do you think he'll realise?" he whispered, just loud enough for Kanan to hear. The panic was obvious in Kanan's eyes as he asked Hera "Did they actually?"

"No hun. They're just toying with you," Hera said.

Kanan let out a sigh of relief while Sabine and I scoffed back a giggle. "While he's sleeping," Sabine whispered.

"I heard that," Kanan said, cocking an eyebrow.

Everyone laughed. Sabine stood up and walked to the wall. "Well, you guys came in at just the right time because I finished my painting!" she smiled.

Yanking the cloth from the wall, Sabine's colourful art displayed for everyone. It was a picture of all six of us, laughing, smiling, _joyful_. I couldn't help but grin as memories came flooding back. I stared at Zeb and Chopper at the bottom, Zeb's arm resting lazily on the droids rusted dome, a smile on his purple face.

 _…_ _I walked up to the orange and grey droid cautiously. Droids weren't to be trusted, but Hera and Kanan trusted this one, so I did too. "Hi there. I'm Ezra," I said, putting a hand on his metal head. He let out a series of beeps and whirls, catching my curiosity. "He's yours," Hera said, patting the droid. "Really?" I gasped. She nodded. "Yeah. He's your little companion. Take care of him." I smiled and gleamed with joy. "I will. I promise." I turned to Chopper and hugged him. "We're gonna be the best of friends!" I said excitedly. He let out some more sounds in protest but finally gave up. One day, I would realise that he had said 'Sure. Why not?'…_

I smiled at the memory and realised my hand was resting on the droid's head. "I can remember it like it was yesterday," I grinned, patting his dome. Then I looked up at Zeb.

 _…"_ _Ready, aim, fire!" I yelled as Chopper sent an electric bolt towards the bucket. A sizzling sound filled the air as the shot made contact. "Direct hit!" I cheered, running over and picking up the helmet. Zeb walked in. "Hey kid. Hera said Kanan's still sick, and she doesn't want you to catch it. You can stay with me for the night," he said, mustering an encouraging smile. I nodded and followed him to his cabin. Climbing up the ladder, I sat on the bed. "But I'm not tired," I whined. "Hmm. How 'bout a story?" he suggested._

 _My eyes widened and I snuggled into the covers as Zeb told me stories about his home world. He told me about his brave species and how they would fight. He even told me about adventures he and his brothers went on! I listened intently to every word as I imagined the scenes in my mind, Zeb standing tall with his bo-rifle in hand. Slowly, I drifted into slumber…_

I turned and continued to analyse the painting. I looked at Sabine and me, one arm slung over each other's shoulder. We we're laughing playfully, indulging in each other's company.

 _…"_ _Shh… be quiet!" Sabine hushed as I tried to contain my giggles. She had just put pink hair dye in Kanan's hair as he slept unknowingly. She urged me towards the door as we crept out. Later that morning, Kanan walked into the kitchen and yawned. Zeb saw his florescent hair and almost chocked on his waffles. Sabine and I just giggled in the corner. "What's so funny?" Kanan inquired. Hera walked in and looked up. When she saw Kanan's hair, she couldn't contain herself. "Um… Kanan?" she scoffed. "What?" Kanan asked, starting to get worried. Hera pointed to his head as Kanan ran out of the room towards the bathroom. "EZRA! SABINE!" furious yells echoed through the halls. Sabine just let out loud chuckles as I tried to calm myself. I looked up into her amber eyes, full of satisfaction. "Totally worth it." We both agreed…_

Next, there was Hera, wrapped in Kanan's arms as they kept watch over us like caring, happy guardians. Hera's warm smile brightening everyone's day.

 _…"_ _Ezra! Don't_ _ **ever**_ _scare me like that again!" the Twi'lek exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of me. "Nice… to see you too… Hera," I gasped as she released me from her embrace. She let out a sigh of relief as we all walked across the dusty ground of Tatooine back to the Ghost. Once inside, Hera pulled me into a less aggressive, calm hug. "I was so worried," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her. "Sorry to scare you," I apologised. Kanan knew I was just listening to the force's call and seemed more relaxed about the situation. Hera pulled back and stroked my head. "Well, you're safe now, and that's all that matters." I gave her a small smile and lunged for another hug. Waves of love and peace washed over me as I clung to her warm embrace…_

My gaze settled on the painted Kanan. His expression was relaxed and at peace. A feeling so rarely found these days.

 _…_ _I gawked in amazement as we watched the colourful lightning dance on the horizon. I was sitting on Kanan's lap while the rain started to subside. "It's pretty," I said, staring at what used to be one of my biggest fears. With Kanan's presence, I felt the unusual feeling of safety and security. I felt like I could take on the entire Empire with this new found confidence. "Sometimes, you just have to look at things from a different angle," he said, ruffling my hair. I smiled and leant into his touch. "I don't think I'm afraid anymore," I murmured, closing my eyes. "Don't be afraid of anything anymore," he said. "You'll be safe… as long as you're with me." With those final words, I fell into a deep slumber…_

Snapping back into reality, I smiled. "Sabine, it's amazing!" I praised.

She gleamed with confidence. "Thanks," she grinned.

"Oh, and Ezra," Kanan said, standing up. "I came here to give you this." He had my tool box under one arm and a crate of spare parts in his other hand. "I thought maybe you could use some of this to create your lightsaber," he smiled, handing me my kyber crystal.

I nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

Chopper wheeled forward and offered a power cell. "Really? Wow. Thanks little guy," I grinned, patting his orange dome. "I may have some spare parts, but I'll get them later," Sabine said, paint sprayer in hand.

That's when I got an idea. "Hera, I need some things, if that's okay." I was already scheming in my mind the style of my new lightsaber as I got a pen and paper. "Sure. What'd you need?" Hera asked as I wrote down a list of additional tech I would need. I handed her the list. She studied it thoughtfully. "Hmm. What would you need all this for?" she asked. I have her a cheeky grin while Kanan shook his head. "I know that look anywhere. What've you got planned this time kid?"

I gave him a lopsided smile. "You'll see."

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

We waited patiently in the common room. Ezra had called us over the com to meet him there. "Think he finally finished it?" Sabine asked the question we'd all been thinking. I shrugged. "Guess we'll find out." Sabine's leg had finally healed but she still tried to put as little pressure on it as possible. Ezra slid down the ladder and I stood up. Everyone's eyes widened as we stared at the object in his hand. "Thought I'd let you check it out first," he smiled, handing me the saber. I examined it in my hands. It had a hand guard on the handle with a rustic design. "Well, it's… _different_ … but that seems about right for you," I chuckled. "Go for it."

The teen took it in his hands and a blue blade shot from the base. He stared at it with pride while Sabine and Zeb gawked in amazement. Hera and Chopper watched happily as he experimented with his swings, the blade of blur of blue. I was proud of him. _We all were_.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow! I'm so tired at the moment! Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block half way through writing the chapter! I'm okay now though! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it. I love to read your reviews! And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	12. A Night at the Carnival

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Aw, I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **Ichichi05- I love family moments! :D**

 **Mpathy- Yes. There should be a lot more action when it comes to lightsaber duels now!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Well, Ezra has a bit of training with Kanan's lightsaber, but I think the 'aggressive negotiations' will be very interesting from now on! :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Don't worry! That story will get told eventually in the Lost Chapters! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Thanks! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Midnight Luna- :D I thought it was pretty funny too. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

 ** _Four days after Ezra made his lightsaber…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside excitedly as Hera and I walked down the ramp. I mustered a fake smile, trying to conceal the frustration and worry gnawing at the back of my mind. The sun had just set on Lothal's grassy plains, faint stars appearing on the ink black sky. I walked up to the joyful trio and said "Now remember, if you need extra credits, you come to me or Hera. Use the amount we gave you wisely because we only have a limited budget."

Ezra and Sabine groaned simultaneously. "We know. Can we go now?" Sabine whined.

I sighed and let out a small chuckle. "Go ahead."

The three bolted down the hill, towards the colourfully lit up carnival below. I had finally agreed to let them go not long after Ezra finished his lightsaber. We all deserved a break, and Ezra deserved a reward for his work. It would also lighten the mood for the news Hera and I would tell them later. I shook the thought out of my mind and focused on enjoying the night.

Hera and I followed the others at a slower pace and walked through the lit up gate. There were food stalls, large amusement rides, smaller prize mini-games and even a roller coaster. People's cheers and screams filled the air as they rocketed across the rails set up in an elaborate path around, across, over and under the area of entertainment. I turned to Hera and asked "So, where should we start?"

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I dragged Sabine through the maze of stalls and rides, looking for a specific structure. I had seen it in the brochure. The ride I was never tall enough to ride on, until now. "Where are we going?" Sabine asked as we weaved past other people and their families. "Trust me, it's going to be awesome!" I smirked as we turned a corner. My eyes lit up and I motioned towards the large structure in front of us. "Let me introduce you to 'The Zipper'!"

The carriages along its sides were strung with blue and yellow lights and thankfully, the line wasn't too big either. "What is it?" Sabine asked as we stood behind the others who were waiting. I chuckled while pulling out the required credits. "It's a Ferris Wheel with attitude." When it was our turn to ride, we jumped into the carriages as the man closed the door. Sabine looked both excited and nervous. Slowly, we were raised into the air while another pair got into their seats. From this vantage point, you could see the bright, energetic carnival below and the ocean of people swarming to different rides with their families.

The structure groaned as the ride began. "Ezra, are you sure this is-" She never finished that sentence because she was cut short by her scream when the carriage rocketed backward. I laughed in amusement at Sabine's reaction as we gained more and more speed. The wind combed through my hair and whipped my face. After a few minutes of Sabine's panicking frenzy, we jolted to a stop. She opened one of her clenched eyes and asked "Is it over?"

I laughed and said "Nope."

Once again, the ride lurched with astonishing speed, but this time, spinning forward. The ground came rushing towards our faces before being pulled away again. The carriages twisted and turned, facing you towards the sky and then suddenly towards the ground. Sabine tried to scream but her voice cut out. I gave her a reassuring smile and she quickly began to laugh. When you forgot the fact some of these rides could potentially be _unstable_ , it was a blast to do! When we got off, Sabine skipped around joyfully and said "Again! Again!"

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

We were walking past the smaller mini-game stalls while Hera admired the sparkling bracelet I'd won her. She smiled and said "You're really good at those games. You didn't use the force, did you?"

"Me? I would _never_ use my special abilities to scam someone for a bracelet," I smirked.

" _Sure_ ," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I laughed when I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Kanan!" Sabine waved. I turned to face her and asked "What's up?"

"Ezra's out of credits and he's asking for some," she explained.

"Why didn't he come himself then?" I inquired.

Sabine sighed and said "Cause he's in the middle of a trade and is one credit short."

Hera rolled her eyes and asked "Where is he?"

"By the roller coaster entrance," the teen said, pointing to the big sign above saying: 'Coaster of Death' on the next left. I raised a brow. "Wow. That _really_ makes you want to go ride it, huh?"

Hera smiled and walked away when I realised something had caught Sabine's attention. I followed her gaze to a specific game with prizes lined up along the edges. "My parents once gave me a toy exactly like that one," she murmured, walking over to it. I followed her as she stared at the little dog plush with joy. The game seemed pretty simple: throw the balls into the mouth of the Loth cat.

"Hello there!" the man behind the bench greeted. "Would you like to play a round? Just throw three balls into the chute and you can take any of these prizes here!"

Sabine nodded and handed over two credits. The Loth cat figure began to turn its head as the man handed Sabine the balls. She narrowed her eyes and focused, throwing with no too much, but not too little power. I watched as the object disappeared in the statues mouth. With new found confidence, she perfected the second throw as well.

She threw the third one and like always, got right where she was aiming. I smiled and Sabine was about to celebrate when a weird mechanical noise came from the robot. Unexpectedly the ball shot back out and bounced on the ground. "Hey! What was that?! She got it in!" I barked at the oily man. He smirked and said "I said if she got all _three_ in then she could have a prize. Does that look like she got all of them in?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Forget it Sabine. This one's a scam."

I turned and realised the disappointment on her face. It was obvious the dog-like toy resembled something important to her. I thought for a moment, before turning back to the man. "Fine, my turn," I muttered, handing him two credits. He grinned greedily and activated the game again. Using the force to guide me, I landed the first two shots easily. On the third one, I was prepared for the little con. I still had a few tricks up my sleeve as well.

Taking a deep breath, I threw the ball and searched the force quickly. Turns out, there was a lot more mechanical components in the machine than I'd expected. I discretely held out my hand and forced the metal gates to stay open. There was a loud metallic groan as the machine's gears pushed to fulfil their programming. I wasn't giving up though, and the ball made it through the chutes. A bell went off and a sign above spelled 'Winner!'. The owner looked at me, amazed and baffled. "We'll be taking this," I smirked, taking the dog plush and handing it to Sabine.

Sabine's eyes widened in joy as I ushered her away from the stall keeper. His murmurs of confusion would quickly turn to anger if we weren't quick enough. When we were far away enough, the teen look up at me and smiled. "I know what you did back there and I just wanted to say… thanks."

"It looked important to you so, why not?" I smiled as we walked past the bigger rides.

She returned her attention back to the toy as it hung beside her. "So, where do you think the others are?"

I shrugged and said "Who knows. Zeb's probably at the food venders and Hera probably stuck with Ezra. But I have the feeling we'll be seeing them soon enough."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? This is only part 1. I have a part 2 planned for the carnival theme so I hope you're excited for that! The idea of Kanan winning the rigged game for Sabine was inspired by 'Despicable Me'. The 'Zipper' is an actual ride, just look it up on the internet. I decided to put that in because it reminds me of the time my friend took me on that ride! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the family bonding and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	13. Laugh and Smile Together

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I had writers block. :P Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- I'm glad you're enjoying! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Yeah, I love that movie. It's so sweet. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- XD Love it.**

 **Mpathy- I have some very fond memories at the carnival so I thought it had some great potential for family bonding! :D**

 **Spectre 8- It's one of my favourite scenes from the movie so I couldn't resist do it with Kanan and Sabine!**

 **Louisemcmullan- I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I think everyone needs a break every once and a while. :D**

 **Warrior Angel- Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Come on Jacob, 25," I bartered.

He rolled his eyes. "It's 30 or nothing."

"Fine," I groaned. Jacob was an old friend of mine, and he was working for the 'Coaster of Death' ride. Right now, I was trying to get a discount for all of us to go on. I stepped aside so other people could get their tickets for some _ridiculous_ price. After a few minutes, Hera emerged from the crowd and walked up to me. "Sabine said you need some credits?" she asked, raising a brow curiously. I grinned as she gave me some more credits. "Now, our deal?" I said, turning to face Jacob again.

He gave a lopsided smile and slipped me five passes when I handed him the credits. "Pleasure doin' business with you," I smirked, placing the tickets in my pocket and walking away, Hera not far behind.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

Zeb was waiting nearby as I pulled out my comlink. "Everyone come to the 'Coaster of Death' entrance, now."

The Lasat joined us as the com crackled to Sabine's voice "I assume the trade went well?"

I laughed. "Yeah, now get over here!"

Hera was waiting impatiently as I clipped the communicator back to my belt. "Okay, what's going on?"

I fanned the tickets in the air and said "I got us tickets for the ride. Zeb, Sabine and I put the last of our credits together for enough passes."

Hera looked slightly surprised. "Really?"

Zeb and I nodded. "Thought we 'ought to make the last ride a good one," he smiled.

After a few minutes, Sabine and Kanan walked up to us. Sabine had a small, dog like plush under her arm but I decided to inquire about it later. "Ready?" she smirked. "Or are you too _scared_?" I straightened and puffed my chest out with dignity. "I'm not scared."

Zeb pulled both of us close and whispered "First one to hurl has to do the Ghost's maintenance for two months."

"Three, and we have a deal," Sabine replied confidently.

"You're on," I snickered as we all shook hands. Kanan and Hera just watched us curiously, to which I replied "Come on! Let's go!"

We walked up to the entrance as the carts arrived at the bottom, six uneasy looking subjects stumbling out of their seats. "Next," the manager called as I handed him the five tickets. He waved us through and we all jumped in, the two adults a little less excited about the ride then the energetic trio. "Are you sure this is safe?" Hera asked, analysing the towering structure with keen eyes. I shifted my gaze to Dad, who seemed to be staring off into a different realm. I searched the bond and realised he was thinking intensely, guilt and worry pooling around his mind like an ocean.

Hera realised too and elbowed him in the rib gently, making him snap out of his thought and his mental shields go back up. He shrugged and climbed in. There were two seats per row so Sabine and I took the front two, Zeb occupying the back. Reluctantly, Hera finally joined us and buckled up. The carriages lurched slightly as we made a slow ascent up the rails, the supports groaning and squeaking. For a moment, everything was silent as we reached the peak of the slope. "Four?" Zeb chuckled from behind.

Sabine gulped, realising how high we were. "D-Deal," she finally called.

Then, we were off, speeding down the path as our surroundings turned into a blur of motion. On instinct, Sabine and I both screamed in shock. Everything was going too fast to process. Suddenly, we were upside down, my gut churning. I clenched my mouth shut, refusing to lose the bet so quickly. With a twist of motion, we were the right way up and a series of twists and turns appeared ahead. I looked back to see how the others were doing and laughed to see Zeb gripping the bars tightly, leaving dents where his claws were dug. Hera was clinging to the supports and Kanan as he just smiled at the whole scene. _How long had it been since I'd seen him so happy?!_

I turned my attention back to the ride and had a blast as we went under and over all the other people and carnival stalls. There was one point I thought I could actually extend my hand and high five some of the passer-by's. I looked at Sabine as the ride came to an end, her face slightly green and her hair a frizzy mess. I patted my own hair down, knowing it would probably look the same. Zeb laughed loudly as he jumped out, acting as if it was a walk in the park. Hera was helped out by Kanan, whose hair band had fallen out, leaving his head a shaggy mess.

I ran up to Zeb and punched his shoulder. "Ha! I knew I could do it!"

He laughed and pointed at Sabine. "The bet's not over yet," he snickered as we watched her blank expression. She held her stomach as if she was about to hurl.

"Five credits she'll keep it down," I whispered to Zeb.

"Deal," he smirked. Sabine clasped her hand over her mouth as she lurched, before scrunching her face up and swallowing. "Ha, ha!" she gloated.

I gave Zeb the _'Told you so,'_ look as he groaned in defeat.

We all walked out of the carnival and back onto the grassy plains with a smile on our faces. The moon was high above, the glowing lights and joyful screams fading behind us. Sabine ran up the hill, Zeb racing close behind. I was about to join them when I heard Dad call my name. I turned to face him as Hera walked past me. Kanan slowed his pace as I walked beside him. "What's up?" I finally asked when the others were out of view.

He sighed and pulled his hair back into a pony tail, securing it with a spare hair toggle. "Ezra, Hera and I received news of a shipment of kyber crystals. It could be extremely dangerous in the hands of the empire."

I nodded. "The thing is," he continued. "The information we have about the location and transport of this cargo is encrypted and we can't access the data."

"Okay. So what do we do?" I asked.

He stared at me carefully, before returning his gaze back to the landscape ahead. "Our contact tells us that there is a decoder in the hands of Agent Kallus. It should be able to decode the data, but the chip is at the Imperial academy."

I could tell he was working up to whatever he was trying to tell me, so I didn't push it. He shook his head. "I've thought through so many plans, knowing only one would succeed. But I saved it as a last resort because I couldn't risk losing…" he trailed off and stopped walking.

When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and emotionless. "Ezra, we need to send you undercover at the Imperial Academy to get the decoder. We won't be able to join you, so if something goes wrong…" he closed his eyes and sighed, unable to finish the sentence. He placed his hands on my shoulders and said "I never thought I'd say this, especially not while you were still young… but you'll be going on your first _solo mission_."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you expect this chapter to lead into 'Breaking Ranks'? Probably not, but… congrats if you did! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	14. The Worry of a Father

**Hey guys! Have you seen the new cover image? It's supposed to be what Sabine painted in chapter 11 and it took me weeks to finish. Do you like it? Did I do well? Tell me what you thought about it, I'd love to hear your responses! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Louisemcmullan- Is that really what you guys expect of me? To bring bad news to the rebels left and right? Well, you'll have to see how things turn out then!**

 **Azulablue92- I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Spectre 8- Awesome! Extra brownie points for you! :D**

 **Ichichi05- Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Futuristic Laser- Ezra is 13 and Sabine is 14. I tried to keep their age distances as accurate as possible. And, I guess you could still join the academy at 13. The younger the better… right?**

 **Mpathy- I'll try my best! :D**

 **Guest- I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah. This time Kanan won't be trying to hide his concern as much! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Is what you expect from me? Just because I killed Ezra off in one story, doesn't mean I'll put the rebels through hell in another. But I have to know… did anyone actually take you up on your bet? XD I would have.**

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

I sat in the turret, staring at the endless limits of space. I was tired of meditating, searching for a presence that was so far away. Up here, I felt a little calmer. Though Ezra was undercover at the Imperial Academy, his signature lingered at this specific area. Maybe it's because this was his favourite place to be alone or watch the expanse of the stars. Or maybe because it was where fond memories of his younger self remained in my mind. Either way, it was nice to be up here.

Losing track of time, I realise Sabine would be coming in with her daily report soon. I slid down the ladder and ran into cockpit.

"Don't worry. They haven't contacted us yet," Hera said reassuringly, glancing over her shoulder.

I walked over to my seat and slumped down, tapping my finger impatiently. After a few minutes of waiting, I muttered "Why are they taking so long?"

Before Hera could respond, the communicator buzzed to life as Sabine's voice reported "Everything's normal. No trouble yet."

I leant forward and pressed a button. "And Spectre 3?" I asked, trying to mask the worry in my tone.

"If something was wrong Chopper would have told us. I'm sure he's fine," she added encouragingly. "Spectre 6 out."

I groaned in frustration. How long had the kid been gone? Two? Three weeks? Whatever it was, it was _too_ long for me to handle. I was finding it difficult to sleep, unable to sense the majority of my family. Though Hera was always there, the Ghost was too quiet. I found myself pacing through the empty halls, waiting for a grumpy Lasat to tell me to stop or for Ezra to come out and show me his latest project. He had never done something so risky, let alone doing it by himself. Yes, Chopper had also managed to get into the academy, and Sabine and Zeb were keeping post outside of the facility, but still. If something went wrong…

"Hun, I know you're worried," Hera said, swivelling in her chair. "But he's a smart kid. He knows what he's doing."

"And what if something goes wrong?" I quizzed. "No one will be able to help him!"

"Ezra is resourceful and knows what to do in times of emergency. You just need to have a little more faith in him," she said, placing her hand on mine.

I adverted my gaze and fiddled with the neckless in my palm…

 _…_ _Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper were boarding the Phantom. Just before Ezra walked on, I grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. "_ _ **Please**_ _be careful," I whispered._

 _"_ _Aren't I always?" he smirked sarcastically._

 _I pulled back and raised a brow. He laughed at my response and pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, I was saving it for your Birthday, but it looks like you could use it while I'm gone," he smiled, handing me the locket. It was a metal beaded chain with a circular, silver pendant at the end. It was engraved with a phoenix as I smiled and looped the metal work over my head. "Thanks kid. Now go make us proud," I said, ruffling his hair. He waved goodbye and boarded the Phantom. His next destination, The Imperial Academy…_

I looked down and pried the locket apart, secured by a discrete hinge Ezra had installed. Inside were two pictures. One had a picture of Hera and I at our wedding, while the other side was a picture of me and Ezra when he was young. He was laughing joyfully while perched on my shoulders, his small face full of innocence and curiosity. I sighed.

Hera stood up and walked to behind my chair, craning her head over my shoulder. "What's that?" she asked.

"Uh, Ezra gave it to me before he left," I said, snapping out of a small trance.

"That's nice," she smiled, loosening the strap of my arm guard.

"Hera, what are you-"

She pulled the armour off and massaged my shoulders. I groaned in relief as the tension left my muscles. "There. Is that better?" she said sweetly. I nodded and leaned my head back to look up at her. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, lost in a crystal green gaze. Finally, she leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I remember it like yesterday," she sighed, adverting her attention to the locket.

I closed it and looped the chain around my neck as she walked into the centre of the cockpit and stared into the abyss, like she was watching a memory. She swayed to an unheard rhythm as I stood up and walked to behind her. "Hm. How long has it been now? Almost five months?" I said, holding her hands in mine and leaning my cheek against her lekku. She sighed and turned to face me. "It feels a lot longer than that."

I smiled and felt for the gold ring on her finger. "I know what you mean."

She leaned close as we danced to a tune only heard by us. It was from the night of our wedding, a song that I would never forget…

 _"_ _I didn't know you could dance dear," Hera smirked as we moved as one to the music. Everyone else had gone to bed, but we thought a little alone time was deserved after the wedding._

 _"_ _Oh my love, there's so much you still don't know," I smiled._

 _"_ _Why don't you tell me then?" she asked, eyes gleaming with joy._

 _I leaned close and whispered "Now where's the fun in that?"_

 _She giggled. "It's going to be an interesting future, isn't it?"_

 _I squeezed her hand gently. "So long as I'm with you and the others, I'm sure it'll be amazing."_

I snapped out of the memory and grinned. My family was perfect. _Our_ family was perfect. But still, I couldn't help a nagging thought in the back of my mind. _Expand the family_ …

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I wonder how many of you picked up on my foreshadowing at the end there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I don't have anything else to say so… may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	15. Breaking Ranks

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! Woo! :D In celebration of that fact, I made this chapter a bit longer! Thanks for all of your amazing support! I really appreciate it!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- ;D I was going to add more to that chapter, then I was like 'nah. We'll see how everyone reacts when I end it there'. XD**

 **Mpathy- Yeah. I think he has the right to worry though since Ezra is his (adopted) son.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Well, Sabine is kind of like the 'unofficial' daughter while Zeb is like the 'unofficial' big brother. So to answer your question, I'm leaning more towards Kanan and Hera having a kid.**

 **Spectre 8- Thanks! And who knows what's going through Kanan's head. :P**

 **Azulablue92- Well, all the other members of the crew/family were found. Ezra was found by Kanan who both teamed up with Hera. Chopper was made for Ezra. Zeb found the crew and joined them and Sabine… well… you'll find Sabine's backstory in The Lost Chapters. I think what I'm trying to say is, I like the idea of them having their own child.**

 **A M3mb3r123- Glad you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- I probably won't put _huge_ amounts of romance in this story, since it's more about the family bonds between each other. But, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **DawnsJediWind- That's the plan. ;D And thank you for your kind message! :D**

 **Guest- I'm glad you like it! Hopefully you continue to enjoy the future chapters! :D**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Are you ready to become stormtroopers?!" the officer barked.

I saluted as my fellow cadets shouted "Sir yes sir!"

"At ease," he said, walking off the platform.

I relaxed and took off my helmet. Looking down, I stared at the reflection in the visor…

 _"_ _Ezra, I sense something dark at the academy," Kanan said a few hours before I was supposed to leave for my solo operation._

 _"_ _What do you sense?" I asked._

 _He held his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know. My vision is… clouded." He sighed. I knew he was worried. I could sense it flowing off him in waves. "Ezra," he continued, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You and I, we have something special. Our bond is unique, but dangerous. I don't want you to use the force_ _ **at all**_ _while you're at the academy. If they find out who you really are, don't say you're my adopted son."_

 _"_ _But I thought you told me to be proud of who I am," I protested._

 _"_ _I know what I said," he said, shaking his head. "But this isn't about you. It's about all of us. If they were to find out our family links… about Hera and I… or you and me…" He trailed off. "They would use our bond against us. Do you understand?"_

 _I nodded slowly. "I understand."_

 _He smiled weakly. "Good." He pulled me into another tight hug, which I willingly embraced. "And Ezra, just because you can't show who you really are, doesn't mean you can't be proud of who you are," he said encouragingly. No one knew how long I was going to be gone, but Sabine estimated more than three weeks. And that was a long time to be away from my family. From my Dad. So, I'd enjoy every moment of affection they had to give…_

A felt a hand on my shoulder as Jai asked "Dev Morgan, you in there?" Jai had been the first friend I made when I came here. In fact, he'd been the nicest out of all the cadets on my squad.

"Uh… yeah… Dev Morgan's in here alright. That's me," I stuttered, snapping out of the memory.

"Wow, you must really be feeling the pressure?" he laughed.

"Sorry Jai. Who's under pressure? Not the guy who's one every assessment," I joked, nudging him gently.

He pushed me playfully. "Yeah, but today I taste victory."

"You said that yesterday," I smirked. "And went hungry."

We elbowed each other and laughed when the ground jolted, sinking down into the floor. Another day, another assessment. I put my helmet on and prepared myself. If I was lucky, I'd be out of here soon enough…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Spectre 6 to Ghost," Sabine's voice reported. "Looks like the kid passed the first test. He's inside imperial HQ."

"Roger Spectre 6, Ghost standing by," Hera replied.

I groaned. "We've been _'standing by'_ for weeks, I'm sick of this."

"More irritable today than usual I see," she said calmly.

I sighed and stared out at the stars. "What were we thinking putting him under cover?"

"What were _we_ thinking?" Hera defended. "This was _your_ idea."

"He's just not ready," I said. "If he gets caught-"

"He hasn't gotten caught so far," she pointed out.

"The moment he gets that decoder Zeb yanks him out of there," I muttered.

"Uh, that's the plan."

"I should have done this myself," I sighed.

"Oh yeah. You'd make quite a cadet," she said sarcastically.

I adverted my gaze and thought about Ezra. I didn't want to contact him through the force and distract him or put him in any danger. The last thing we needed was for this mission to go wrong. I had tried meditating to clear my mind, but it never worked. If anything, it only made me realise how much I missed the teen more. After all, I had known him for more than five years. Through highs and lows, we were always there for each other.

He's been gone for four weeks now… all I could do was hope it'd be over soon.

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

 _'_ _One decoder chip, as ordered,'_ I smiled inwardly, slipping the small disc into my helmet. I was feeling pretty good about myself. Soon, I'd get to see the crew again and show them I was completely capable of this solo mission. The door opened, and to my surprise, there was another cadet. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

For a moment, all was silent as I stared into his tinted visor. I could sense others approaching as the cadet pushed me into Kallus's office and closed the door. Taking off his helmet, he revealed a brown faced male with short black hair. He studied me carefully before adverting his attention to my helmet. He reached in and pulled out the decoder chip. "Hey get out of there," I protested.

"Figured it'd be something like this," he said, examining the device.

"It's not what you think," I defended.

He raised a brow. "I _think_ this device has an inbuilt sensor, which will trigger _that_ ," he said, gesturing to the detector above the door. "You try walking out with this and the whole facility goes on lock down."

"Wait, are you _helping_ me?" I asked.

"Do you really want to discuss this here and now?" he said sarcastically.

"Not really," I said, snatching the chip and placing it back in Kallus's computer. I put my helmet on and walked out of the office, my possible ally beside me. Later that night when all the other cadets were asleep, we snuck into the supply room. "What do you need that decoder for?" he asked.

"My friends need it to stop an imperial shipment," I explained. "How'd you know about the sensor?"

His expression darkened. "From my sister, Dara. She was the star student at this place and knew the facility inside and out."

"What happened to her?"

"They said she ran off, but I don't believe them," he scowled. "What were you doing breaking into Kallus's office? That's a great way to get shot."

"Long story, but I need that decoder. And I could use an ally who knows his way around," I smirked, extending my hand.

"What's in it for me?"

"Do you really need a reason to mess with the Empire?" I asked, giving him a lopsided grin.

He considered for a moment, before replying "No, I don't."

We shook hands as I continued "We need to get into tomorrow's top three."

He nodded. "Okay, let's do it. I'm Zare. Zare Leonis. And you're Dev right?"

I thought for a moment, before replying quietly "Yeah… yeah that's me."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I have really important question. When it comes to these chapters where it's based off the TV show, I have a bit of trouble. Would you guys prefer really long chapters that go through the whole episode, or are you okay with me skipping some parts to make it easier and shorter? Or maybe you'd like episodes to be over a series of chapters so you get all the action? I don't know. It's up to you guys. Please tell me what you think so I know how to progress with future chapters. Thanks guys, it's really appreciated!**

 **Besides that, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	16. Over at Last

**So, based off of feedback, the plan is whenever I skip parts of an episode, you can assume it happened like in the show. Does that make sense? It just speeds things along a little. I hope you understand and will enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Thanks! The feedback is very helpful!**

 **Azulablue92- Family has always been an important value of mine so I guess it kind of manifests into my writing. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Spectre 8- Though it's tempting, most parts of an episode go like the actual event. And since I'm sure most people have seen the episodes like HEAPS of times, I'll skip the less important parts for now. I hope you understand and enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Guest- Thank you for your feedback! It's much appreciated.**

 **DeathGoddess- Fair point. Sometimes I just skip huge sections of stories because they're basically the written version of an episode, so I can understand your point.**

 **Adm J Kirk McGill- Thank you for your reply. Because this story is mostly about family fluff and what they do in difficult situations, I'll try to get to the good parts. If I skip large parts of an episode, just assume they happened like in the show.**

 **Mpathy- Don't worry. I won't leave out really important bits. :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- Thank you! I understand your points completely. Have a great day and may the force be with you too!**

 **ElsaSkywalker- As would most people agree with you (me too!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's smaller but just a bit of father son fluff.**

 **Midnight Luna- Don't they have the right too though? Since they are technically married… and thanks for your feedback! Much appreciated! :D**

 **Louisemcmullan- Well, I said _if_ they were to have a baby. That was just something Kanan was thinking. Who knew 1 line would cause so much commotion? XD**

 **Mason- As always! :D**

 **EzraFreakFan- (Dudette) And thanks! :D**

 **EzravsTheEmpire- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter and if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep now! XD**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

The ground came rushing to my face as the walker beneath me stumbled and fell. Let's just say the plan had gone a little... astray.

I rolled and hit the ground, hearing a blaster click above me. My vision blurry, I raised my hands in surrender to the storm trooper standing over me. As I let out a groan, blaster fire broke the silence and the trooper collapsed. The soldiers adverted their attention to the sniper on the roof when a familiar Mandalorian jumped down and attacked the squad. She ran over and lent me a hand up. "Thanks," I smiled, pushing the visor down on my helmet. It was great to see her again, even if we were in the heat of battle.

A trooper ran up behind me but was quickly electrocuted by Chopper. I chuckled and remembered Jai and Zare in the fallen walker. "Come help," I waved to Sabine as we pulled open the latch. Jai and Zare clambered out when Zeb pulled up in a hover car. "We got buckets incoming!" Sabine yelled.

I nodded and signalling for my cadet friends to follow. Zare hesitated and said "Give me that blaster."

"O-Okay," Jai stuttered, handing him the weapon. "Why?"

"Because I'm staying," Zare replied.

"What?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"It's the only way I'll find my sister," he clarified. I nodded. "We'll keep in touch." Jai, Sabine and I jumped into the transport, Chopper boosting himself in. With a jolt, we were off, the academy disappearing behind us. Sabine pulled off her helmet and smiled. "Made a few friends I see?"

"Yeah," I laughed, nudging Jai's shoulder. He seemed a little on edge and tense, but was slightly comforted by my gesture.

Unexpectedly, Sabine pulled me into a hug. "It's good to see you again, kid," she smirked.

"Good to see you too," I chuckled, returning her embrace.

It was a rare action for her, so I thought I'd make the most of it. When we pulled apart, Chopper whirled his head in frustration, not much space for him to move around in the back seat. I patted his black painted dome. "You too Chop. We couldn't have done it without you." He calmed down after the praise and waved his arms arrogantly. "Alright," I smirked. "Don't let it get to your big metal head."

Before the droid could respond, Zeb looked back and punched my shoulder. "Ouch!" I yelped. "What was that for?"

He just laughed and looked back at the plains ahead. "For almost giving your father a heart attack."

I leant forward. "Did he actually?" I asked with a smirk. It was definitely believable.

"You should have heard him when we told him you weren't with us," he snickered. "I'm sure his face would have been priceless."

"Well, I wasn't _trying_ to freak him out," I protested. "It just kinda… happened."

Both Zeb and Sabine laughed as I leant back in my seat. It was good to hear them laugh again. _I can only imagine how Kanan will react when he sees me_. But it would also be weird. The crew is so lively and caring and energetic. The complete _opposite_ at the Imperial academy. After five weeks of Imperial training, lessons that went against all of my teachings, having to hurt people close to me for ' _rewards'_ … I'd had enough of it. I was ready to go back to the crew… to my _family_.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jai shift nervously. I placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. "It's going to be okay, trust me," I smiled.

He nodded slowly. "Okay Dev, I trust you."

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I waited at the top of the ramp patiently. Zeb had already gone into the Ghost while Hera talked to Jai, the imperial cadet Ezra escaped with. Chopper and Sabine were also waiting at the bottom of the ramp and in the background stood none other than Ezra. I couldn't resist from smiling. It felt like _forever_ since I last saw him. His blue eyes shone with energy as the wind combed through his hair, complete focus on Jai as Hera explained how he'd have to go into hiding.

I had waited anxiously for four weeks, so, I was willing to wait a little longer. Hera led the brown haired teen up the ramp as Sabine and Chopper went in after them, probably to wash off Chopper's disguise. Then there was just Ezra. I walked down and met him at the bottom. He looked up and gave a warm smile. "Miss me?" he asked.

I let out a sigh of relief I hadn't realised I was holding. His voice was so calming and familiar. "And what makes you think that?" I replied jokingly.

He folded his arms and smirked. "A certain _someone_ told me you almost had a heart attack."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Yeah, something along the lines of that."

It was silent for a moment, before he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, I missed you," he said.

I smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know what you mean kid," I whispered, resting my head on his hair. His presence was vibrant and full of energy, pulsing through the force and pumping joy and relief into my veins. I had been so worried that something would go wrong during the mission, but he proved me wrong. "Ezra," I said, pulling him back. "I'm proud of you."

His eyes beamed with pride as a smile pulled at his lips. I sighed and continued "Sometimes, it's hard for me to look past this image of a small, innocent little seven-year-old. But you're a lot older now, and I under estimate your abilities… turns out, you're a lot more capable than I could have imagined. Good job."

His smile only widened. "Thanks. But I didn't do it alone."

I grinned. "And I'm glad you didn't. Come on, you're home now." I led him up the ramp, my hand on his shoulder. It was so nice to feel his presence again, like the emptiness in my heart had been filled once more. And it was even better to see him, smiling and talking to everyone. After everything we had gone through on this mission, I was glad it was over. I hoped we would never have to do anything as painstaking long or torturing as this ever again. We had been separated for almost five weeks, far longer than any father should be away from his son. Now, he was finally back.

And that's the way I liked it.

* * *

 **Hey guys. It's really late at the moment and I'm** ** _super_** **tired. But, I also wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought about the chapter… all the usual stuff. I promise I'll get back into the swing of things after a nice, long sleep. Goodnight everyone and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.s In the last chapter when Kanan thought 'expand the family', that was either foreshadowing or me seeing how you'd all react. You can interpret that either way! XD**


	17. Extraordinary, not Fine

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Did you give up on this story? Were you surprised to see I'd updated it… _finally_. XD I just wanted to say sorry for such a long wait and I have a really important question at the bottom. I hope you enjoy the chapter though! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Glad you liked it. ;D**

 **Mpathy- I think you'll like this chapter then! :D**

 **Azulablue92- That's awesome! How was it?! Is it worth it?! Would you recommend it?**

 **Spectre 8- Hmm. I'm not sure I want to do _all_ the episodes. I honestly want to skip to the end of the season, because nothing different really happens between this AU and the TV series for the episodes before it.**

 **Futuristic Laser- yeah, sorry for such a long wait.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- More father son fluff in this chapter too! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- Aw, thanks! Don't worry, it's not the end. I promised I would finish _all_ my stories before I leave for my trip around Australia next year, so this story will definitely get finished. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Was it a trick? Or was I being serious?! :O**

 **A M3mb3r123- Yeah! I'm glad you liked it and may the force be with you too!**

 **Taylor Fireheart- ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

Hera's POV

* * *

I steered the Ghost forward. "Spectre 1 to Ghost, we need a pick up, NOW!" Kanan barked through the com. "I'm coming as fast as I can," I snapped back, urging the engines to accelerate. White wispy clouds blocked my view until I finally saw the docks that the others were at. I also saw the dozens of storm troopers flooding out of the facility, firing everything at the hiding rebels.

"E-Ez… ra," the com statically spoke. "Take o-o-out the main re-e-e-eactor-"

"On it-t-t Sabi-" Ezra replied before the com was silenced. I frowned. _They must be jamming our frequency._

I looked down at the battle field below to see Ezra slipping through the shadows, trying to reach the reactor. He made it past the squad of troopers easily as Sabine threw two, unarmed grenades over the trooper's heads. Ezra caught them and ran for the reactor just as the imperials twigged onto what was happening. Suddenly, Ezra twisted on his heel and stared back at the others in horror. That's when I realised that Zeb had been shot in the shoulder and was crying out in pain.

Ezra immediately changed his course and ran back to the others, blocking shots with his blue blur of a lightsaber. "E-Ezra! Take out th-th-the reactor," Kanan yelled, the channel still with bad reception.

"But Zeb!" Ezra replied desperately.

"Take out the reactor n-n-n-ow!" Kanan ordered back, trying to fight his way to the injured Lasat. But there were just too many. They were all surrounded. Well, at least they _were_ until Ezra threw the bombs at the dock supports. The ground vibrated and shook violently as the platform started to split from the facility. "Now Hera!" Ezra yelled through the com as I remotely opened the ramp and came as close as I could. Sabine jumped on, followed by Kanan who used the force to lift Zeb into the Ghost. Finally, Ezra did a giant leap just before the ground crumbled and fell into a dark abyss.

I steered the Ghost away and swivelled in my seat when everyone came up. "What were you thinking?!" Kanan exploded at the teen who slumped down in his seat.

"Hey, I just saved our lives!" Ezra protested.

"We would have lived _and_ gotten the shipment if you'd just _listened_ to me!" Kanan barked.

"I was just trying to help!" Ezra yelled, his voice hitching slightly.

"Boys," I tried to intervene, but my words were drowned out by Kanan's temper. "Help?! You could have gotten us all killed!" the older man snapped.

"But I _didn't_ ," Ezra pointed out smugly.

Kanan frowned, grabbing Ezra's arm and growling "This isn't the time to be cocky, Ezra."

"Learn from the best," Ezra scowled, shrugging from Kanan's grasp.

I stood up. "Guys, stop it." This fight was pretty bad, and it was sure to get worse unless it stopped. These two never usually fought, and if they did, it was short and quickly resolved. But this was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Kanan clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Ezra, go to your room," he hissed, trying to contain the anger building up inside.

Ezra folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why should I?" he snarled. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled. "Room! Now!"

"You're not my Dad!" Ezra snapped, standing up.

Kanan looked shocked at first, before grabbing the teen's wrist tightly and replying "I _am_ your father, actually. So whether you like it or not, you _will_ do as I say."

Ezra bared his teeth and stared at Kanan straight in the eye. "If you knew I'd be so much trouble, why'd you even adopt me, _master?_ " he taunted menacingly.

Suddenly, everyone froze. That one word had sent chills down everyone's spine as silence descended upon us. _Master_. The word for a teacher and student, nothing more. A name so often used a few months ago had become almost a swear word to the Ghost crew. This was not going to end well.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken you in after all, _padawan,_ " Kanan seethed, teeth bared.

"Kanan, don't," I warned, knowing where this was headed to. My plea went unnoticed.

"Maybe I should have just left you in that house all those years ago," Kanan continued, raising his voice and making Ezra flinch slightly. "Because you know what," Kanan growled. "My life would've been just _fine_ without you."

"Kanan!" I snapped, pushing the two away from each other. Ezra stood frozen and wide eyed, before suddenly bolting out of the room. "Ezra, wait!" I called, but the door had already shut behind him. I turned back to my husband and frowned, punching his shoulder. "What was that?!" I demanded. The anger from before seemed to dissipate as his eyes widened in realisation. He rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered "I… I-I'm sorry-"

"It's not me you need to be apologising to," I scowled, cutting him off. I turned my back and sat down in the pilot's seat. "But he probably wants to see anything _but_ you at the moment, so I recommend you let him cool off," I sighed, steering the ship out of orbit and activating the hyperdrive. The stars became long streaks as the Ghost jolted slightly.

"Come on Zeb," Sabine said. "I'll patch up your shoulder."

Zeb nodded and the two quickly left, leaving Kanan and I in silence. "Hera, I-" he started.

"Kanan, don't," I said, shaking my head. "Maybe you should go to _your_ room and think about what _you've_ done."

He opened his mouth to speak but I glared at him, making him shut up and walk out of the cock-pit. Once he left, I slumped back in my seat and sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day…

* * *

 ** _Later that day…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

I screwed on a bolt and wiped the sweat beading my brow. I had been working in here for a while now, and it seemed like the one place I couldn't mess up. The Phantom's small and cramped engine compartment was also quiet and exclusive to only those who could fit inside. AKA me. Leaning back, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

 _I would have done just fine without you…_

My eyes shot open as I gasped, fumbling to pick up another tool and distract my mind instead of clearing it. I pulled a wrench out of my tool box and tried to tune up the pipes.

 _Maybe I should have left you in that house all those years ago…_

I frowned and twisted the wrench harder.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have taken you in after all…_

The pipe let out a mournful groan, but went unnoticed by me.

 _Padawan…_

Suddenly, the pipe gave way and steam pummelled my face. I yelped and raised my hands in a desperate attempt to stop the barrage, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. I slumped against the Phantom's engine and hugged my knees tightly. Small sobs escaped my lips as my eyes began to sting. _He doesn't really think that… does he?_

"Ezra," a voice cooed from above.

I gasped and looked up, scrubbing my eyes quickly. I was relieved to see Hera's warm face smiling sympathetically down at me. "Hey hun. I brought you some dinner," she coaxed gently. The sweet smell of toast wafted through the air as my empty stomach rumbled. Slowly, I crawled out of the cramped space and sat next to Hera silently. "Thank you," I croaked as she placed a plate on my lap.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I continued to eat. Her touch was so warm and gentle that I couldn't help but melt into her arms. After I finished my dinner, I placed the plate aside and shuffled closer to the Twi'lek. She rested her head on mine and stroked my hair softly. "You know he didn't mean all that, don't you?" Hera soothed.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and fell into her embrace. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but I made no attempt of stopping it. "Hera?" I asked quietly after a while.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Does Dad… I mean… do you ever think Kanan _regrets_ taking me in?" I asked nervously.

She sighed and tilted my head up so we were face to face. "That's not a question I can answer," she said. "Maybe you should ask him."

I frowned. "But our fight-"

"Won't matter to him," Hera cut me off. "He loves you, and a simple fight isn't going to stop that."

I sighed and nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

She took my empty plate and stood up. "I'd try the roof," she winked, before leaving me to my thoughts. I looked down at the engines again, then back to the door, before finally packing up my tools and leaving the Phantom. I was going to set things right…

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I looked up at the sky, sprinkled with glinting stars and sighed. A cool breeze drifted by as I tried to relax my heavy heart. I'd really gone too far this time. I knew I should apologise soon, but I couldn't find Ezra anywhere. When I asked Hera, she said he'd come out in his own time. So that's why I was here now, trying to calm my racing nerves.

Then a familiar presence filled my senses and someone climbed up onto the roof. I closed my eyes and sighed, the only sounds heard being the approaching footsteps. "Hey," I mumbled as Ezra sat down next to me. "Hey," he replied. It was silent for another moment, until he suddenly blurted "I'm sorry."

My eyes shot open. "Excuse me?"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have listened to you, and I know what I did was stupid, but I was just trying to protect you all. And… I'm sorry. For everything."

I slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. Sighing, I said "I understand. I know what it feels like to want to protect those close to you. Your emotions and connections can drive you to greatness, but it can also drag you down a dark path. Do you understand?"

He frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, I understand," he replied.

"Good," I smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "And I'm sorry too. You know I didn't mean all that, right?"

He nodded slowly, before looking up at me sadly. "But it's true. You would have been just fine without me."

He hung his head, but I simply grinned and hugged him tighter. "Maybe… but I didn't want 'fine'," I said, resting my chin on his head. "I wanted _extraordinary_."

He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my chest. "I love you Dad."

I smiled. "I love you too son."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the fact it's been a whole** ** _month_** **since my last update. *Laughs nervously* yeah, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it though!**

 **Now, this is really important. I was originally going to go through all the episodes, but I just can't be** ** _bothered_** **. I have a really great idea for the final episodes of the season, but that feels so far away at the moment. So, I was wondering if you guys were okay with me skipping some of the episodes. You can just assume everything went on like in the TV series and then we can get to the fun stuff! Does that sound good? Please tell me what you think. But until then, may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	18. Idiot's Array

**Hey guys! Sorry for _such_ a long wait on this! I promise I'll try and update more regularly! And, from popular demand, here it is! Idiot's Array, O' Son of Mine style! :D Anything that isn't mentioned in this, you can just assumed went like it does in the TV series. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A"s and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :D**

 **ElsaSkywalker- After this one, we can finally get to the juicy stuff! I can't wait! :D**

 **Bloodsucking Demon- Through my survey, it seemed people wanted OFOO to be updated regularly the most. So, I will try my best to update it more often. Enjoy the chapter! ;D**

 **Horsegirl- I'm sure I could fit that in somewhere. ;D I'm glad to be working on this story again too. It feels like ages since I last updated!**

 **Ichichi05- ;D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Taylor Fireheart- Don't worry. Many people told me they wanted Idiot's array too, so here it is! :D Don't worry, I haven't given up on this story, or the Lost Chapters. I'm just really busy at the moment, and finding it difficult to find time to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

 **Midnight Luna- *Lightbulb* Dude, you just gave me a really great idea for the Lost Chapters! :D**

 **Mason- Good. I'm glad to hear that.**

 **Wookie's Path- Yeah, in my opinion, Kanan and Ezra now see the master and padawan bond much weaker than their father son bond, so those titles would suddenly become offensive to the former master and padawan.**

 **Mpathy- Aw, thanks. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Guest- I'm glad to hear that! :D**

* * *

 ** _A week later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

"Hey, it doesn't have to be a big job Joe. Just something to put fuel in the Ghost and food in our bellies," I explained.

"Sorry Kanan, got nothing," Joe replied. "But the stranger playing with Zeb over there said he was looking to hire a ship and crew. Go talk to him."

I took another swig of my drink and slipped him a credit, before turning and heading over to Zeb. The Rodian that was playing threw his cards and stormed off as I arrived. "…Except, it seems I'm all out of creds," Zeb chuckled.

Chopper let out a defeated sound. "So, I'll bet my droid," Zeb continued.

Chopper yelped out in protest as I intervened "Whoa! You can't bet Chopper he's…" My eyes widened when the Lasat flashed me his cards. I leant closer and whistled in amazement.

"See, I can't lose," he whispered. "And you know we need the credits."

"Right," I agreed guilty, glancing at Chopper.

Chopper grunted in defiance until I sighed and said "Do it."

Chopper whirled in surprise and anger as Zeb continued "So, do we have a bet?"

The stranger in the shadows chuckled and replied with a smooth tone "We do."

Zeb grinned. "Sabacc." He laid down his cards and snickered. "I win."

I smiled as Zeb reached to round up the credits when the stranger put out his hand and said "Not so fast." He threw his cards down onto the table and explained "It appears I have an Idiot's Array… which makes you… well…"

While Chopper banged his metal head against the table, Zeb growled and snarled "And what does that make you?"

"The name's Calrissian," he answered, leaning into the light to reveal a dark skinned man with wavy brown hair. "Lando Calrissian. Now please, introduce me to my new droid." He smirked, while the one thought running through my head was:

 _Ezra's going to kill me._

* * *

We walked up the ramp of the Ghost, Hera and Ezra working on the new speeder bike. Sabine was painting some of the plating as Chopper ranted and whirled all the way inside. "Hi… I can explain," Zeb blurted quickly while rubbing his hands together nervously.

Hera shot him a confused glance. "Explain what?"

"Hera, Sabine, Ezra," I intervened. "This is Lando Calrissian. He needs a fast ship to move some cargo past the Imperial blockade of Lothal." I gestured to Lando who walked up behind me with his dazzling smile.

"Yes, for some reason, this planet has an unusually large Imperial presence," Lando explained innocently.

I rubbed the back of my neck and shot Hera an apologetic smile as she folded her arms. "But are you sure you can get this vessel past the blockade, Captain… 'Hera' is it?" he continued.

"It is, and the Ghost can mask both its signal and signature. We'll get you past the blockade. What's the cargo?" she inquired curiously.

"I was told no questions asked," Lando defended.

Hera nodded. "That's fine. Just costs more."

"Kanan and I already settled on a price," he smirked. "But I assume he requires your approval."

"He doesn't," Hera finished firmly.

"Excellent," Lando said while turning to me. We shook hands, a guilty smile still lining my face. "When the job's done you'll be paid handsomely, and as agreed, I'll return your droid."

Hera's eyes shot open as Ezra sat upright and alert. "Return our droid?" Hera repeated with a confused tone.

Chopper wheeled to Zeb and whacked his leg a few times as Hera pushed him behind her defensively. "Uh… yeah, funny story," Zeb started, rubbing his head nervously. "You see, Lando and I were playing Sabacc and I kinda… bet… Chopper…"

"What?!" Ezra exploded.

"Garazeb Orellios!" Hera yelled.

"Chopper wasn't yours to bet!" Ezra growled. "He's _my_ droid, not yours!"

"Kanan said it'd be alright," Zeb defended.

Ezra clenched his fists and turned to me, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" he seethed.

I put my hands up in surrender and stuttered "Okay, Ezra, I know you're mad-"

"Mad?!" he barked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh, no, no, no. There's mad, and then there's furious! And I'm _extremely_ furious! You should know better! Chopper is a member of this crew!"

"Whoa, whoa everyone," Lando stepped forward. "We should go. I need to pick up my cargo and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides, if all goes well, there won't be anything for you good people to argue about."

Ezra scowled while Hera punched my shoulder, storming her way to the cockpit. Ezra and Chopper weren't far behind as I massaged circles into my temples. "Wow. And I thought last week was bad," Sabine snickered.

"Shut up Sabine," Zeb groaned, heading for the common room. "I'll be sleeping, tryin' to forget this day ever happened if you need me."

I sighed and turned to Lando. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered, leading him to the cockpit. We climbed up the ladder and entered the cockpit, Hera in the pilot's seat and Ezra slumping back in his. His arms were folded, jaw grinding. Chopper was stationed next to the teen, blurting the whole event to his friend. Ezra didn't look at me, his aggravation clear enough through the force. I gestured for Lando to sit in the spare seat as I took the co-pilot's chair, grabbing the controls. Lando leant over Hera's shoulder to implant the coordinates before sitting down again. The talented Twi'lek hovered the Ghost over Lothal, before jetting off and out of orbit. "My, you're quite the pilot," Lando commented. "That's the smoothest take off I've had in years."

"And you're quite the smooth talking smuggler," Hera replied. I smiled slightly at her independent attitude.

"'Smuggler'? Such a small word. I'm more of a… 'Galactic entrepreneur'," he grinned smugly.

I glanced over my shoulder and raised a brow while Ezra eyed him suspiciously. "That means businessperson," Lando clarified.

"I know what it means," I defended, rolling my eyes. "Ezra, I need you to fix the signature modulator so we can get past the blockade."

"Why don't we get Chopper to fix it? Oh! That's right. He's no longer a part of this crew!" Ezra snapped sarcastically.

I frowned, before replying sarcastically "But _you_ are. So _you_ still have to do what I tell you."

An aggravated growl sounded in Ezra's throat, before he stood up and left the room, muttering under his breath the whole way. Hera glared at me, and if looks could kill, I would be 10 feet underground already. "What?" I shrugged.

My muscles flailed in pain and I leaped out of my chair as Chopper electrocuted me. My head smashed into the control panel before I fell back into my seat, thin lines of smoke trailing off my arm. "Chopper!" I snapped.

Hera rolled her eyes, and mumbled "Remind me not to take parenting lessons from you."

"I can see you have some things to work out," Lando stepped in casually, before turning to Chopper and asking "I wonder my new friend, if you'd be kind enough to give me a tour around this fine ship."

Chopper whirled around and rolled for the door. He waved his arms in the air and beeped _"Of course. After all, I'm_ _your_ _droid now."_

My brows furrowed as I clenched the controls harder. The rust bucket snickered at this and lead Lando out of the cock-pit and down the hall. Silence ensued between Hera and me as she activated the hyperdrive, the stars blurring into blue streaks. Tension was thick in the air, neither of us speaking. I slumped back in my seat and dragged a hand down my face. After a while, the Ghost jolted as we exited hyperspace. A large cargo ship was stationed in the distance as Lando strolled back into the cock-pit. The ship started to move and approached us as Lando activated the com. "Merchant One, this is Calrissian. Requesting permission to dock," he spoke.

"Do you have the goods?" a seedy voice replied.

Lando glanced at Hera and answered smoothly "Always." A chill ran down my spine. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, well, permission granted," the voice finished before the com went silent.

Hera and I stood up and followed Lando to the airlock, the Ghost lurching slightly as it attached to the cargo ship. While walking down the ramp towards the boarding door, Lando instructed "Now whatever I say, just play along."

My nerves began to buzz again as stuttered "Wait, what does that mean?"

He didn't reply as the docking door slid open, a guard with a bug like mask waiting at the entrance. The three of us strolled in, following the guard through the dimly lit halls. "I hope you have a back-up plan in case something goes wrong," Hera mumbled to Lando.

He simply smiled, replying "No fear, Captain. If a comet hits, this ship has escape pods."

Hera raised a brow. "That's not exactly the kind of 'wrong' I had in mind."

The rest of the trip was silent as we entered a room. "Good to see you again Azmorigan," Lando greeted. A light was shining above the fat, pig-like creature snacking away from a fruit platter. He glanced up at us with little interest, before taking another bite of a fruit, juice splattering down his chin and over his lips. The sight made my stomach churn. "I have what you ordered," he slobbered. "What do you have to offer in return?"

"Her name," Lando smirked, suddenly pushing Hera forward. "Is Hera."

"What?!" I exclaimed, Hera gasping and taking in the situation with a dumbfound expression.

It was silent for a moment, until I suddenly snapped back into reality and growled "You can't do this!"

"Trust me," Lando reassured.

"Hera!" I protested, searching for some kind of support or guidance in my wife's eyes. But her face was twisted with a frown as she folded her arms and replied "A deal's a deal, Kanan."

I sighed, surprised at her response but taking it to the shoulder. Obviously she was still mad about the whole 'betting Chopper' thing. The creature, identified as 'Azmorigan' stared up and down Hera quickly. "Well… her attire is, uh, _preposterous_ ," he mumbled. "But the trade, hmm… is acceptable."

A protective charge was building up in my chest as I stepped forward to engage. _No one_ talked about my wife that way. But I was quickly restrained by Lando, Hera glancing over her shoulder and shaking her head in disapproval. I grinded my jaw, clenching my fists and shrugging from the smuggler's grasp forcefully. "Thank you, Lord Calrissian for delivering me to my new master," Hera played along. "I _must_ find a way to repay you," she growled, slapping away Lando's attempt to offer sympathy.

"Please, don't let it concern you," he replied, activating the antigravity on the crate.

"Enough prattle," Azmorigan rambled. "You've disturbed my supper. Take your cargo and go."

Lando smiled, pushing the cargo away and answering "As always, Azmorigan, a pleasure doing business with you."

My eyes narrowed as I tried to contain my ever surfacing rage. The guard gestured to lead us away while Lando headed for the door, his prize beside him. I shot one last glance at Hera, our gazes locking for a moment as I followed the smooth-talker out the door. I hoped she was able to read the obvious _'I am so sorry!'_ message in my eyes, along-side the _'I'll make it up to you!'_ expression. She nodded her head ever so slightly before I turned around and travelled down the halls again.

Once we made it back to the Ghost and the docking door slid open, I saw Sabine waiting patiently on the other side. We walked in, the guards closing the entrance as my anger suddenly release. I grasped onto Lando's collar, slamming him against the wall and snarling "Who do you think you are selling _my_ wife to that underworld scum?!"

His brown eyes widened in fear, his usually calm expression faltering for a moment, before he explained "Hera is following the plan, which is what we should be doing if we want to get her back."

I growled, raising my fist in a threatening punch. "What plan is she following?!" I snapped.

"I told her to take an escape pod!" he defended, raising his hands in surrender.

"You never told her that!" I barked, pressing my arm against his windpipe. He gasped slightly, eyes widening as I hissed "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here."

A small but firm hand grasped onto my shoulder, who I presumed was Sabine. I glanced over at her quickly as the Mandalorian gestured to the hallway. Only then did I realise my confused, and slightly fearful son waiting up the ramp. He strolled down towards us, Lando still pinned under my arms. Ezra's expression softened when he glanced at the smuggler's pitiful position, those electric eyes urging me to calm down. _'Calm down Dad. Take it easy, and let's just sort this out,'_ he soothed through the force.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out in a strangled sigh and released my grasp on Lando. The man coughed dramatically and slumped against the wall. Ezra smiled gently as I took a moment to relax my tense muscles and cage my protective frustration. "Come on," Ezra smirked. "Let's make it easier on everyone and just get this done. Lando gets his cargo. I get Chopper. And you get an enraged Hera… where ever _she_ is."

I rolled my eyes, storming up the ramp and heading for the cockpit. But a string of relief threaded through my emotions. If Ezra hadn't been there to stop me, I might have really lost it. Guess I needed him just as much as he need me. One crazy space fight, short-tempered Twi'lek and indignant droid later, and everything was back to normal. And hopefully, that was the last we'd ever see of Lando Calrissian. But I had the terrible feeling that this was only the beginning of what was in store for us…

* * *

 **Hey everyone! How did you like the chapter? Again, sorry for such a long wait. I've had a lot on lately, and school has just started again. *Groans loudly* School… :P I'm so excited for season 2 guys! It's so close, and I'm counting down the days! Who else is hyped for season 2?! :D Anyways, have a great day everyone and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	19. Call to Action

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the painfully long wait. It took me ages to get motivated to write this one, but I'm super proud of it now! :D Day 5 of the 'Super Marathon', and I hope that if you follow any of my other stories that you've been enjoying it. Now, I skipped 'Vision of Hope', because it would have gone exactly like in the show, and just jumped to the important stuff. Remember, if a scene from the episode is not mentioned in this chapter, you can just assume it happened like in the show. Understand? All good? Great! Let's get started! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Mpathy- Yeah, Lando seems to have a way of getting to Kanan. XD**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- And with the right to be, since they're actually married in this version! XD**

 **Louisemcmullan- I'm so glad to hear you like it! :D**

 **Guest- :D Awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **TMNT SWR GIRL 5000- I was too! Has it been living up to your expectations so far? I think it's been amazing! :D**

 **Azulablue- XD Yeah, Ezra doesn't seem to call Hera 'Mum'… yet. ;D And as for the Lost Chapters, I plan to update it as part of the marathon. :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Yeah! I have it already planned out! :D**

 **Rebekahtpe- XD I know right! They're so exclusive.**

 **ElsaSkywalker- Yeah. I think when I made the O' Son of Mine trilogy this was the one episode I knew was going to be** ** _super_** **fun to write in this alternate universe. :D**

 **FandomFangirl4- Aw, thanks so much for your kind words! I plan to keep writing for as long as I can. :D**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer- Glad you liked it! :D**

 **Ezraforlife15- :D I'm happy to hear that.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I walked into the common room, asking "How're we going?"

Hera and Ezra were working on the old transmitter, while Sabine and Chopper were working on a spike for our upcoming mission. "Well, Chopper has a spike," Sabine said, patting the droid's metal dome warmly. "We get him into the tower and he can upload it right into the computer core from any terminal."

Chopper muttered begrudgingly, spinning his head around in frustration. "Oh stop complaining, Bolt-brain," Zeb scowled. "You have the easy job."

"What's the range of this spike?" I asked curiously.

"As long as the tower's transmitting we're good to go. Everyone will hear what we say… well… anyone who's listening," Sabine added glumly.

I nodded, explaining "Once the spike is uploaded, we'll signal."

"And I spirit you away in the Phantom," Hera finished with a smirk.

"That's the plan," I said.

Sabine leant against the table, asking sarcastically "And things always go according to plan, right?"

It was silent for a moment, until Ezra suddenly muttered "She's right about that." I frowned, sensing his shifting emotions that he was trying desperately to conceal.

I turned to face him, expression softening. "What's with you?"

The boy hid his face from behind his blue locks, not willing to look at me directly. "Nothing," he murmured.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested, gesturing to the door.

He didn't move at first, before sighing and standing up. He walked for the door with his arms folded while Hera shrugged and exchanged a glance of worry with me. I knew that Ezra had a lot on his mind lately. When Senator Travis had betrayed him back in the sewers, he hadn't taken it well. The teen had refused to speak about it, instead choosing to ignore anything related to the event and shrug it off. But Hera had informed me of everything. How the Senator was actually an Imperial. How he tormented Ezra with words of his parents. How my adopted-son had almost hit his breaking point and lost it completely.

But he didn't like talking about that very much. So I just focused on what was wrong right now and what was troubling him so deeply. I was about to follow after him when Hera suddenly stood up, saying "Kanan."

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

She smiled warmly, a joyful glint in her crystal green eyes. Walking up to me, she grasped my hands in hers and said "I have amazing news."

"You're finally getting rid of the rust bucket?" Zeb snickered.

Chopper whirled in disgust, shooting a bolt of electricity towards the Lasat. Zeb roared, leaping up and cracking his knuckles. "That's it! You're about to become scrap!" he yelled furiously.

"You break that spike and I'll break you!" Sabine snapped, running after the two as Zeb chased the mischievous droid through the halls, banging and crashing all throughout the Ghost.

I sighed and shook my head, before turning back to my wife who watched me with vacant eyes. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I said.

Her expression had gone blank, the joy fading and replaced with concern. My brows furrowed, wondering why her emotions had shifted so dramatically. "You don't think this mission is… _too_ risky, do you?" she quizzed quietly, glancing up at me with nervous eyes.

I shot her a cocky grin, replying " _Everything_ we do is risky Hera."

Her features darkened, bowing her head and releasing her hands from mine. "But, what if something goes wrong?" she asked, voice hoarse.

I sighed, sliding my hand onto her cheek and tilting her head so she faced me again. "Hey, it'll be okay," I soothed, giving her a reassuring smile. "We always get through. And this is no exception."

She nodded slowly, nuzzling her head into my touch and mustering a small smile. "Yeah… you're right," she said with relief.

I grinned, pulling her into my arms and planting a kiss on her lips. She melted into the hug, slipping her hands behind my neck and leaning further into the kiss. Finally, after a long moment, I pulled back and asked "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

Her lips drew into a thin line, her eyes glazing over. After a silent moment, she broke from my embrace and smiled lightly, saying "You should probably go talk to your son first. He'll be waiting for you. We can talk after the mission, okay?"

I hesitated, before nodding in understanding. "Okay. Later then," I confirmed, twisting on my heel and heading for the door. Once I had walked down the hall and made it to the cargo hold, I saw Ezra waiting on the ramp, staring at the sunset with shadowed eyes. I walked up behind him, asking "What's on your mind?"

"I don't think we should go through with this," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Ezra," I started. "You _are_ ready for this. I know you are."

He turned to face me, glancing up only for a second before replying "I know that's what you wanna think… but as much as I wish I was like my parents, I'm _not_." He twisted around and walked further down the ramp.

I frowned, reaching into the bond that had become so strong over the years and searching past his clouded emotions. And then I sensed something that was rarely found in the confident teenager. _Fear_. My brows furrowed. "There's somethin' else."

Ezra sighed, eyes glazing over. "My parents spoke out, and I lost them," he said, voice hitching. "And I don't… Rrr! I don't want to lose you guys too, alright?! Not over this!"

"Hey! All of us have lost things. And we _will_ take more loses before this is over," I explained bluntly, strolling down until I was beside him. "But we can't let that stop us from taking risks. We _have_ to move forward. And when the time comes, we have to be ready to sacrifice for something bigger."

Ezra's lips drew into a thin line, his arms folding heavily over his chest. "That sounds great, but it's not so easy," he admitted.

I sighed deeply. "It's not easy for me either. Every day we're risking something precious, and every time we go on a mission I worry about losing you all. You don't know how many times I've said to myself _'Why aren't they back yet?'_ or _'Is she going to make it?'_ … _'Was I not strong enough to protect him?_ " I turned my head slowly, placing my hand on his shoulder encouragingly. The boy glanced up at me with wide, tearful eyes, shoulders tense. I smiled, continuing "But every day I see you grin, or hear Hera laugh, I remember why I gave up the code. I remember why I'm still fighting… And sometimes, to see that, we have to weigh the risks."

Ezra bowed his head, scuffing his boot on the metal floor. "I don't understand," he murmured quietly.

"Y'know, my little Tooka," I chuckled, using an old pet name that Hera used to give him when he was younger. "I don't always know either. This whole thing is still pretty new to me, so… I guess we're figuring these things out together."

A small grin tugged at his lips, electricity surging back into his eyes and his features brightening. Now, _that_ was the face that got me up in the morning. "Ah, get here Kiddo," I laughed, pulling him into my warm embrace. Ezra immediately returned the gesture, clinging on tightly and burrowing his head into my chest. "You're the best Dad I could've asked for," he whispered. "I love you."

I smiled, kneading my fingers gently through his hair. "I love you too kid… I always have."

"And you'll always be here for me, right?" he asked expectantly.

I hesitated at first, unsure how to answer. Of course there was always the possibility that something could go wrong, but as I glanced down into his gleaming blue eyes, his fragile heart needing reassurance, not the odds, I sighed and mustered a small smile. "Of course," I answered.

His smile widened, nuzzling his head under my chin. I swallowed deeply, stroking his head and hoping I could live up to my word. But only time would tell…

* * *

 **…**

Ezra's POV

* * *

Everything was going to plan… besides the fact the Empire was already on us and we had literally only just arrived at the tower!

 _"_ _This isn't going well! How the hell did they even know we were coming?!"_ I thought furiously to myself, holding my lightsaber in a defensive position.

"Go get Zeb," Dad said, grasping my shoulder.

But I shrugged away, growling "I'm staying here."

Dad twisted me around to face him, squeezing my shoulders and using his _'no funny business'_ face. "No, you're getting Zeb, _then_ coming back here. Now go!" he ordered, shoving me lightly.

I bit my tongue and decided not to retaliate, knowing that now was not the time for being stubborn. Twisting on my heel I bolted for my speeder, which I was quite proud to announce was fully operational now after weeks of construction. It ran like a beauty, making it to Zeb in less than a moment. The Lasat was blasting at the oncoming airships with the large canon, eyes fixed on hitting his targets. "Zeb! Kanan wants us to move!" I called out, waving for him to jump on.

He turned to face me, replying "But I got this gun."

"We can get you another gun!" I snapped.

As if on cue, one of the ground transports started firing at us, almost hitting Zeb multiple times. "Yeah, I can get another gun," he admitted, leaping off the seat and landing on the back of my speeder. I pushed on the accelerator, boosting us forward just as the turret exploded behind us.

When we got back to Dad, Sabine had just run out of the tower, my bike skidding to a halt. "Not this way. Back inside," he urged, waving Sabine back into the building.

"Are you crazy?!" Sabine barked, before begrudgingly following orders and running back in.

Dad turned to us, saying "Go. Hera will meet you up top."

"Wait!" I protested. "What about you?"

His face was stern, answering bluntly "I'll take the next one."

"Let's go!" Zeb growled, pulling on my shoulder to lead me inside the tower. But I refused to leave Dad behind, shrugging out of Zeb's grasp and grabbing Kanan's wrist tightly. "You promised you'd stay with me!" I yelled, tears burning my eyes. "I'm _not_ leaving you behind!"

I waited for him to snap back, but unexpectedly, he held the back of my head and pulled me into his embrace, squeezing me so I tight I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Please, _go_ ," he whispered, voice hitching slightly. He nuzzled his head against mine, his heart racing a million beats a minute. The tears began to well in my eyes, flooding over my cheeks and trailing down my face. But finally, Dad pushed me back, expression shifting from desperate to stern again. "Zeb, make sure he gets there!" he ordered.

I reached my arms out for him, seeking his comforting warmth, but he shoved me away again, refusing to fulfil my request. And before I knew it, Zeb had grasped my arm and began dragging me into the tower. I cried out for Dad, but he had turned to face the ensuing transports, activating his brilliant blue lightsaber. "Ezra," he called out, glancing over his shoulder. "I'll be right behind you."

And that was the last I saw before he sealed the door, Zeb continuing to pull me into the elevator where Sabine waited impatiently. "Come on!" she barked, Chopper whirling his head in distress at the sight of me. My vision was slightly blurred from my tears, but I wiped my face quickly and ran into the lift, Sabine activating it and the chamber rising rapidly. _"Ez?"_ Chopper beeped with concern, touching my knee with his small metal claw. _"You okay?"_

I could feel the tears threatening to return again, but I pushed my emotions deep down and patted the droid's dome reassuringly "Yeah," I said, though my voice was uncertain. "Let's just get outta here first."

Not a moment later, the elevator had arrived at the top, the doors sliding open and the four of us barrelling out. I immediately ran for the railing, leaning over to see where Dad was, but we were too high up and people only looked like little specks on the ground. "Where's Kanan?" I asked desperately.

Suddenly, an Imperial craft hovered into view, three troopers aimed and waiting as it stationed beside the edge. The troopers rained down a barrage of fire power on us, everyone dropping to the ground in an attempt not to get hit. After a moment of complete fear, all thoughts of Dad had been pushed out of my mind and was now tasked with just surviving this onslaught. "Surrender now!" one of them ordered, calling the others to stop the attack.

I could feel Zeb pull me to my feet, helping me stabilise and face the trio of troopers. A bright spot light was fixed on us as we all raised out hands in surrender. All except Sabine, that is, as she pulled an explosive off her belt and pegged it at the transport, the bomb sticking to the side and blowing it up in a bright burst of colour. Another copter swooped into view, threatening to attack when it was suddenly blasted out of the sky. We all smiled in relief when we saw the Phantom dive down, hovering gently next to the railing and opening the door. I quickly ran to the side again, glancing over and watching as two blurs of red and blue clashed with each other repetitively. But suddenly, the blue light disappeared, and fear flooded my system entirely. "Dad!" I screamed.

I knew I wasn't supposed to call him that in these situations, but they couldn't hear me. Supposedly no one did.

Zeb, Sabine and Chopper all jumped into the Phantom, a turret from below starting to fire at the small craft. I realised my closing opportunity, running over and leaping inside. I was quick to scramble past Zeb and Sabine, running to Hera's side and tuning in to the comlink. "Spectre 2, get out of here!" Dad ordered loudly.

"Not an option Kanan," Hera replied firmly.

"No time! Go!" he snapped.

I saw Hera's expression soften, a war raging on in her shadowed green eyes. I grasped her shoulder, pleading "We can't!"

Her lips drew into a thin line, before Kanan suddenly barked "Hera!"

I watched expectantly, explosions rumbling and flashing outside, but Hera shook her head and hesitantly pressed a button. My eyes widened and I quickly bolting to the door as it shut. "NO!" I screamed, banging on the sealed door angrily. "No! No! No!" I continued to yell, ramming myself against the door until Zeb wrapped his arms around my waist to restrain me.

"Kid! Stop it!" he growled.

I kicked and squirmed for a moment longer, tears swelling and my emotions conflicting, before finally giving up and burying my face into my hands. Zeb slowly released me, tears flooding out and my legs becoming unstable. I crumpled down onto the floor, hugging my knees tightly to my chest and crying my heart out.

 _Not again! I can't lose another Father! I just can't!_

And I continued to cry, unashamed to release my emotions. I was still trying to process what had just happened. Kanan. The man who had raised me since I was only 7 years old, alone, abandoned, _forgotten_. The one who had loved me like his own son and taken me in when no-one else would. He was gone. And if he wasn't dead yet, it wouldn't be long until he was. The thought alone killed my soul.

Everything was quiet in the Phantom besides my sobs and Hera's occasion sniffle. I didn't want to face anyone. I could already sense their emotions lingering in the force, the one thing everyone was feeling being quite obvious. _Despair._

* * *

 ** _…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

The doors to the tower slid open, the bright light of the sunrise scorching my eyes momentarily. I squinted, instinctively reaching to protect my eyes but finding my hands restrained with cuffs. Troopers stationed on both my sides led me further through the landing platform where the Inquisitor waited patiently, his back turned and staring at something in the distance. An aircraft soared into view, landing in front of us and causing the wind to whip dust around the floor. The two troopers suddenly pushed me onto my knees, everyone's eyes fixed on the man stepping out of the transport.

The man walked with a regal stance, chin held high and hands held behind his back. "Thank you Inquisitor, these are the results I expect," he said as the Pau'an handed him my lightsaber. The older male examined the device in his hands for a moment, before tucking it behind his back and staring at me with piercing, silver eyes. "So, you are the Jedi in question?" he asked suspiciously.

My brows furrowed. "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it," I snarled.

Agent Kallus stepped forward, announcing "Sir, we have a problem."

"Explain," the high-ranked Imperial demanded.

"It appears the insurgents have gained control over the tower's transmitter," Kallus replied, holding up his comlink as a familiar voice rung over the line. "We have been called criminals, but we are not," Ezra said confidently. Everyone turned and glanced up at the tower as the message continued. "We are rebels, fighting for the people. Fighting for _you_."

The Imperials shifted their glares to me, before Kallus walked over and lifted me up by my collar. The agent and the Inquisitor led me over to the transport as Ezra's message rung out over the comlink.

"I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal," he continued. "Maybe not great, but, never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, and your families and your freedom. It's only going to get worse. Unless we stand up and fight back."

All four of us boarded the shuttle, Kallus and the Inquisitor standing behind me as I faced the cold hearted general. He watched me with a blank expression, his eyes seemingly staring into my soul. "It won't be easy, there'll be loss, and sacrifice but… we can't back down just because we're afraid! That's when we need to stand the tallest," Ezra urged, voice hitching at some points. There was a small pause, before he said something that made my head spin.

 _"_ _That's what my Father taught me… And that's what I will continue to teach others."_

I could feel the pride swelling in my chest, having to conceal a smile so the others didn't realised. Some may argue that he was referring to his biological father, but I knew he wasn't. I just _knew_. Which made me all the more grateful that he'd gotten away safely. That's all I really wanted. My family was safe, even if I wasn't.

"So stand up together!"

Suddenly, the two other airships fired two missiles at the tower. My eyes widened, my mouth gaping open in shock. I turned to the Imperial to see if he was actually serious, and his confident face said it all. They weren't having any funny business.

"Because that's when we're strongest… As _one_ …"

The rockets made contact, exploding in giant bursts and causing the tower to groan and lean, before finally collapsing to the ground heavily. "You do not know what it takes to win a war," the man said coldly. "But _I_ do."

I frowned, thinking over his words carefully. I knew that what came next for me wouldn't be pleasant, and I was trying desperately to shield myself from Ezra's force senses. The last thing I wanted was for them to put themselves in danger on a suicide mission, so maybe if I cut off my connection from Ezra it would be impossible to find me, and henceforth, to save me. I just wanted my family to be okay. And I would do anything to achieve that goal…

* * *

 **OMG guys! Cliff hanger! :O There's so much to talk about in this chapter, but I have one important question to ask you all: What did you think Hera was going to tell Kanan? O.o I can't wait to see what you all think! ;D**

 **And don't worry, I already have the next chapter written up, so you won't have to lie on a cliff hanger for months this time! XD I hope you enjoyed, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	20. Revelations

**Okay everyone! Are you ready for this chapter? I sure am! XD But I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! Enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Well, not trying to kill you… but hit you with the feels? Of course! :D And there's a whole other wave coming so prepare yourself! :D**

 **Guest- Hera is going to what? ;D**

 **Bloodsucking Demon- You'll have to find out! ;D**

 **Meh- XD But you have to stay in fanfiction to find out what happens! :D**

 **EmilyBridger- Season 3 everyone! This is not a drill! I repeat! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

 **Anime Angel- Actually, I'd really love to hear your idea for 'Fire Across the Galaxy'! :D What did you have in mind?**

 **Ezraismybae- This chapter is kind of happy-sad so, be ready! :D**

 **The Cat Charmer- Read to find out! ;D**

 **Midnight Luna-** _Inner Fangirl- "U wat m8?!"_ **Me- "Clam down inner fangirl. They were just joking."** _Inner Fangirl- "Ooooooh. Okay. I'll just be off sobbing in the corner while remembering the 'Legacy' episode…"_ ***Rolls eyes* Anyways! You'll have to find out if you were right in this chapter! ;D**

 **Taylor Fireheart- All your questions shall be answered in this chapter! :D**

 **Mpathy- I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hopefully you like this one too! ;D**

 **The Silent Fury- Aw, thank you for your kind words! :D**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. :D**

* * *

Inquisitor's POV

* * *

I strolled forward, the two troopers that were standing guard saluting quickly, fear emanating off them in waves. The door opened with a hiss, governor Tarkin and agent Kallus turning to face me. I walked down the steps and stared at the Jedi strapped to the interrogation table. He stared at me with dazed teal orbs, his mind probably spinning from the truth serum they had just injected. "You are no doubt unaware, the Jedi are trained to resist mind-probes," I pointed out as Kallus scampered to the back of the room.

" _If_ he is the Jedi he claims to be," Tarkin spat. "I take it you have a solution?"

A cruel grin pulled at my lips, my gaze still fixed on the woozy prisoner who was trying desperately to focus on me. "Pain," I explained, pacing forward. "A Jedi still feels pain, and pain, can break _anyone_."

Raising my hand, I wrapped my will tightly around his mind. The Jedi groaned, grinding his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. "You will tell me, where to find your rebel friends," I spoke melodically, enforcing my power against his crumbling shields.

"N-no," he growled, his eyes opening and pupils dilating. "E…Ez…"

I frowned, inflicting excruciating pain to his senses and watching him squirm in his restraints. The man screamed out in agony, face contorted in pure anger. "NO! Ezra!" he roared desperately, trying to reach for something that wasn't there. "Her…. a! Don't…. t-touch… them!"

"Where are the other rebels," I asked again, slowly and clearly.

A sob got caught in his throat, a single tear leaking out of his clenched eyes. "M-Must… protect… them!... Rrr! Make it stop!" he screamed.

I released my grasp on his mind gently, just enough so that he could process my next words. "Tell me where the others are, and all the pain will go away," I soothed, a devious smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

The Jedi panted for a long moment, his head bowed shoulders slumped. "Ez…ra," he rasped quietly, voice scratchy and hoarse. "H-Her…ra…"

"What do you see?" I cooed, triumph building in my chest.

"I-I see," he whispered. "I see…"

"Go on," I grinned, waiting for the sensation of success.

His eyelids opened and glanced up at me with focus, determined eyes, a sly grin in the corner of his mouth. _"You_ ," he replied. "Growing more, and more, _frustrated_."

The joy quickly faded from my expression, lowering my hand and letting my face go blank. "Perceptive," I stated coldly. "Perhaps you can help alleviate my frustration."

Raising my arm, I used the force to bring the electric rods into position, the Jedi staring at them before glancing at me with wide, fearful eyes. And with the wave of my hand, electricity jumped from the poles to the Jedi, spreading all throughout his body and making him scream loudly. He jumped against his restraints, painful cries and howls filling the chamber. I watched him with mild amusement, taunting my prey before destroying him.

And as I watched, I saw something on his neck spark and shine when the electricity hit it. I frowned. Whatever it was had perked my curiosity, so, I used to force to stop the flow of electricity. "What are you doing Inquisitor?" Tarkin demanded, eying me sternly.

But I ignored his outburst, stepping forward towards the smoking prisoner and reaching up for his neck. The man instinctively flinched away, baring his teeth aggressively. But that only gave me better access to the chain around his neck. I quickly snatched it and stepped back, the Jedi staring at the object for a long moment. Then it was suddenly like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, expression shifting to anger as he barked "Get off that!"

I raised a brow, immediately becoming more intrigued by the trinket. I glanced down at it, a chain of small metal beads and a circular pendant looped around it. There was a phoenix engraved into the silver metal, and it shone brilliantly in the dim light. I rolled it over in my hands, wondering what importance it had, before my attention was caught by a discrete hinge on the side. Carefully, I attempted to pry it apart, and with a small click, the locket opened up into two.

My eyes widened when I saw the two pictures inside. One of them was of the Jedi, a younger, smaller version of his padawan perched on his shoulders. Both of them were laughing and smiling joyfully. The other was of the Jedi, dressed in a formal black jacket, holding a green female Twi'lek in his embrace. The woman was smiling widely, adorned in a white dress and staring up at the Jedi with glowing green eyes.

And something suddenly clicked in my mind. _How could I have been so blind?_

I had always marvelled at the Jedi and boy's strong bond. Sure, Masters and Padawans had strong connections, but I had never seen anything like this before. It's like the two were linked, always estimating the next one's move and constantly trying to protect the other. In the multiple times I had battled the two, I could always feel a strong wave of emotions behind their every attack, urging them forward and making their blows more powerful. Any now I finally knew why.

It's because they weren't Master and Padawan. What I had thought was a teacher student relationship, was actually more of a _father son_ bond, even if not genetically related. And from the looks of the small boy in the picture, they had also been together for a very long time.

And interestingly enough, the Twi'lek was in a _white dress_ , and he was in a _black suit_. The traditional clothing for a wedding ceremony.

I grinned, glancing up at the Jedi with a malicious gaze. I knew exactly how he worked now. So I knew exactly how to break him too. Fear flooded into the man's eyes, knowing that something was about to change. "What is it Inquisitor?" Tarkin asked curiously as I closed the locket.

I glanced at him quickly, stating "Nothing of importance. Let us commence the interrogation."

Tarkin stared at me with piercing silver eyes, not completely buying it, but still obliging to the suggestion. We turned back to the Jedi and started the whole process all over again. And when it was time for my interrogation alone with him, I knew exactly what would make him crumble…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

Tingling pain shot up through my nerves, my head pounding and jaw throbbing from clenching them so hard. Hera said it was migraines, Sabine suggested to sleep it off, and Zeb recommended a sleeping pill. But I knew what the real cause was.

With every wave of pain I could also sense the precious bond between father and son wavering. I could only imagine what excruciating torture he was going through at the moment. It made my stomach churn.

Chopper wheeled over, holding a cup of water in one claw and a small pill in the other. _"Hey buddy. How you feeling?"_ he asked, placing the objects on the table.

I groaned, massaging circles into my temples and replying "Not good. I'm exhausted, but I can't get to sleep."

He patted my knee reassuringly, beeping _"This tablet should help your headache. I can stay up with you if you want."_

I smiled warmly, placing my hand on his rusted metal dome. It was the first night after Kanan had been captured, my message hopefully making it out to the people of Lothal. The rest of the crew had departed to bed, leaving Chopper and I in the common room. I couldn't sleep, and Chopper didn't want to leave me side. Which in one way, I was thankful for. At least I knew there was one family member that wouldn't leave me.

Slowly, I grabbed the tablet and the cup of water, swallowing the medication in one gulp and hoping it would lessen my own torment.

Glancing down at Chopper, I sighed, rubbing some of the grit from his sight-sensor and staring at him with a soft expression. "We have to find him," I murmured, bowing my head.

Chopper whirled depressingly, before scooting back and jittering about. "What?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly, a hologram shot out of his projector, a recording of Kanan frozen on pause. My eyes widened as I stared at it blankly for a moment. The colours had faded slightly, and a static layer appeared every once and I while, but I could still clearly make out Kanan's face from Chopper perspective. The date in the top corner showed it was from a while ago, not long after I had first received Chopper. So I must have only been 7 or 8 at the time.

But did I really want to see what was on here? Did I really want to torture myself with more memories?

Chopper seemed to be waiting for my answer. So, I swallowed the lump in my throat, saying "P-play it."

Chopper beeped, before the recording suddenly started up. "Ch-Ch-Ch…. Chopper," Kanan said, the film looping for a moment before kicking back smoothly. "I need to talk to you."

The camera tilted upward to face the man, Kanan's expression soft and eyes hollow. He bent down to get eye level with the droid, placing his hand gently on Chopper's head. Chopper whirled in confusion, unsure about what was going on.

"Chopper," Kanan sighed. "I know that we don't always get along, but the truth is… I rely on you."

Chopper beeped in confusion, before Kanan continued "I'm relying on you to protect Ezra. That boy means everything to me… and I assume that's the same for you too."

Chopper nodded without hesitation. Kanan smiled gently, saying "Good. Your job is to protect him and Hera from now on. If something happens and I'm not here anymore, then _you_ have to be." Dad clamped his hands on both sides of the astromech's head, explaining sternly "You have to be Ezra's anchor. Can you do that?"

The droid paused, before agreeing slowly. Dad's features darkened, but he smiled and patted Chopper's head encouragingly. "Good, now Hera has some crates she needs us to move…"

The hologram flickered and disappeared, tears blurring my vision again. _"Ezra?"_ Chopper asked cautiously, wheeling over and touching my knee encouragingly. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes quickly and glancing down at my droid companion. "I'm okay," I rasped, voice hitching.

Chopper didn't buy it, releasing a defeated noise and settling down next to me as comfort. I absently patted his head, staring blankly into the abyss. That small conversation had widened my eyes to how much, and for how _long_ Kanan had cared for me like a son. Every time he protected me, guided me, spoke up for me, he had thought of me like his child without me even realising.

Slowly, I stood up, wiping the tears out of my eyes and inhaling sharply. Chopper watched me intently, waiting for my next move. I took a deep breath. "Chopper, you should go charge."

 _"_ _But what about you?"_ he protested. _"I should-"_

"I'm going to bed," I explained gently, mustering a weak smile. "You should too."

He muttered something that I couldn't make out, not willing to leave my side. I raised a brow, pointing to his charging pad and ordering "Chopper, _now_."

Begrudgingly, the droid wheeled over to the wall and plugged in, shutting off for the night. I sighed deeply, the Ghost becoming eerily quiet all of a sudden. I walked out of the common room and strolled down the hall, about to open the door to Zeb and I's room when suddenly hesitating. A wave of sorrow hit me through the force. It seemed to have come from Hera's room.

Changing my course, I stood in front of Dad and Hera's door, raising my hand to knock.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

There was no reply at first, before a quiet voice called out "Come in."

I pressed a button and the door slid open, light pouring into the dark room. I stepped forward, letting my eyes adjust to make out Hera's figure sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were red from crying, and there was a small cluster of crumpled tissues on the bedside table. She wiped her cheeks and glanced at me with watery green eyes. "Hey Ezra," she croaked, voice worn and rough.

I walked forward and took a seat beside her, the door closing and submerging us in darkness. It was completely silent between us, until she asked softly "Are you okay?"

At first I felt like snapping back. I mean, what kind of a stupid question was that? Of course I wasn't okay!

But then I realised that Hera was probably feeling the exact same way I was. She would be hurting over the loss of Kanan just as much, maybe even more. So, I licked my lips to regain some moisture in my mouth, then replied quietly "I couldn't sleep."

She nodded in understand. "Me too. How's your headache?"

I sighed. The pain had reduced slightly, which was a relief. "Better," I answered.

It was silent again. I tried to open myself to the force, tried to tap into the bond I shared with Kanan, but he was blocking me out. Purposefully pushing me away. My expression softened, turning to Hera and asking "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

She looked a little surprised at first, before nodding sympathetically and smiling warmly. "Okay," she said, voice cracking as she combed a hand through my hair. I leant into her touch, seeking some kind, _any_ kind of warmth. She pulled the blankets back, sliding into bed as I wriggled in next to her. She lay on her side and wrapped me gently in her embrace. Her warmth radiated onto my cold skin as I nuzzled my head under hers, listening gently to the steady beat of her heart.

I quieted my mind, pushing out with the force one last time. I could sense Zeb sleeping in his room, worry and gloominess swirling around his signature. Sabine on the other hand was lying in bed, but awake and restless. Obviously they were both feeling the impact of Kanan's absence. Then I sensed Hera's emotions. It was like a storm, consisting of guilt, regret, sorrow and plenty more. I wished none of us had to be in this depressive state. I could tell everyone would crumble if we were to lose anything more. And then I sensed something else.

A single spark. It hadn't been big, and if you blinked you would have missed it, but I had felt it. It was a single flicker of life. A force signature that was foreign, yet familiar. I honed in on the presence, wondering what other lifeform could be on the Ghost besides us. Suddenly, it sparked again, sending ripples throughout the force. I frowned, brushing my signature against the stranger's.

And then it was as if my eyes had been opened. As if I had known this presence my whole life.

"Hera…" I whispered, words getting caught in my throat. I could feel tears stinging my eyes again as I struggled to form words. But finally, the painful, yet joyful truth came out. "You're pregnant… aren't you?"

It was silent for a moment, until Hera started to sob, hugging me fiercely and weeping into my hair. I returned her embrace, letting her emotions flood out as I marvelled over the revelation.

Hera was pregnant. Which meant she'd be having a baby. Which meant I'd have a little baby sister or brother.

The thought made me smile. I could place them on my shoulders and run around like Zeb used to do for me, flapping their arms and pretending they can fly. We could stay up late at night and watch movies, or I could even take them up to the turret and gaze out into the dazzling expanse of space with them. We would laugh, and joke, and tease, and cry together. And I would always be there to protect them, just like our family always does.

But then I realised something else. Kanan, the _Father_ , wasn't here. He didn't know that his wife was carrying a baby, and if we didn't save him soon, he wouldn't be around _at all_. He couldn't cradle his baby with pride and joy. He couldn't hug them when they're scared, or love them when they're upset. He wouldn't be there when they needed him, because he'd be _gone_.

This child, my precious, unborn sibling, was going to be _fatherless_.

And that's when an indescribable determination built in my chest. This wasn't just about me anymore. This was about everyone in our family, _including_ my future brother or sister. And there was no doubt in my mind. We were getting Kanan back, and nothing could stop me…

* * *

 **OMG! Bombshell! I have to say, round of applause to those who guessed Hera was pregnant. You guys are great at prediction! ;D**

 **Now ten brownie points to whoever can guess the baby's gender and name. ;D Have fun!**

 **But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably skip the real events of 'Rebel Resolve' since it'll go exactly like in the show, but next chapter will be 'Fire Across the Galaxy'. I haven't written it yet though, so if you have suggestions, feel free. I hope you all have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	21. Fire Across the Galaxy

**Okay everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I promise, this chapter won't disappoint! :D It took me a while to get this one done, but I'm extremely happy with how it turned out! And hopefully, you enjoy it too! :D I won't hold you up any longer! Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Don't worry! Ezra to the rescue! ;D**

 **Mpathy- Hopefully I added a bit more of that in this chapter. :D**

 **The Cat Charmer- *Mysterious music plays* Only time will tell! Woooo!**

 **AnimeAngel- Yes! Argh! I've had the idea for the last chapter ready for sooooooo long! I mean like, months. And I'm so glad it** ** _finally_** **came to life! :D And, I like that idea with the inquisitors and stuff. :D**

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer- Over-protective Space Dad… I like the sound of that. ;D**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight- I promise this chapter doesn't end on a cliffhanger! Or does it? ;) I guess you'll just have to find out! And, 9 months, I guess. But I'll probably skip most of that.**

 **Taylor Fireheart- *Shrugs innocently* How am I to know? ;)**

 **Chiibe the Rebel- I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much! And I totally understand. I bawled my eyes out while watching Legacy. XD**

 **Bloodsucking Demon- Well, am I going to go with the expected, or throw you all of track and do a curve ball? :O Guess you'll have to find out. ;D**

 **Dragonfan47- Aw, that's adorable! Now I really want a painting of Kanan with his baby son Caleb. :D**

 **TMNT SWR GIRL 5000- Gut instincts are amazing! I use mine all the time, and I usually get things right. ;D**

 **Guest- Wait till you see the twist I have planned later…. Well, you'll find out that in time. ;D**

 **AngetianPrincess18- You mean Dawn as in the famously popular fan-creation sensation of the internet… *Shrugs with an innocent smirk* I have no idea what you're talking about. ;P**

 **Azulablue92- Bro why? Why must you tempt me! OMG! NO! You've planted seeds into my mind and they're beginning to grow! SOMEONE SAVE ME! You're all in for a rollercoaster of feels if those seeds ever grow. XD**

 **Guest- That's an adorable idea. :D**

 **EmilyBridger- I have to admit, girls rule. ;D**

 **KupcakeKrazed101- *Rubs hands together with an evil laugh* Oh the plans I have ready for this story. SO MANY PLANS! XD**

 **Alex Jarrus- *Mischievously* I wonder what could have inspired you to write that? *Innocent smile with big star eyes***

 **Midnight Luna- Nova, that's new. Has a nice ring to it. :D**

 **Ezrafan61- Wait till the end of this chapter! :D**

 **DevilSPR- SO. MANY. FEEEEEEELZZZZZ! XD**

 **ElsaSkywalker- I hope it meets up to your expectations then! ;D Enjoy!**

 **Newamericxana- I'm so glad to hear that! :D**

 **Charm1355- That's a very good suggestion, and I have plans for that in the future. ;) Also, very nice and subtle suggestion on the kid's name. Very sneaky. :D**

 **Guest- Sorry for such a long wait! Hopefully it's worth it! :D**

 **Ezrafan61- Don't worry! The wait is over! :D**

 **Guest- All good my friend! I'll keep updating this story as quickly as possible!**

 **Guest- yes! The wait is finally over!**

 **Guest- I'm so glad to hear you like it, and I promise this chapter will be much less depressing then the last chapter. ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I screamed as another round of electricity rushed throughout my limbs, causing every muscle to twitch and burn. My throat was dry and scratchy, my voice worn from my endless cries of agony. I mustered whatever strength I had left to conceal my pain through the force, in the hopes of protecting my son from the same pain, but I knew deep down it wasn't working. I could feel him reaching out to me, his presence desperate yet confident, and it was hurting so bad to have to reject him constantly.

Finally, the wave of agonising torture finished, and my uncontrollable screams receded to a moan. I slumped back against my restraints, panting for breath as sweat trailed down my face. Everything was aching, and I felt so exhausted. It felt as if I was on the brink of death itself.

"You know," that malicious voice spoke. "I could end all of your suffering right now. I could free you from this pain. All you have to do, is tell me where the other rebels are."

I inhaled sharply, clenching my eyes shut and shaking my head. "Never," I rasped.

"Still trying to protect your precious crew?" the Inquisitor taunted as he stepped closer. "Or, should I say… _family_."

I immediately shot up, eyes wide with shock. He just grinned an evil, toothy smile, continuing "Oh yes. I know about your little family here."

He raised his arm, the silver locket hanging off the beaded chain as he waved it in front of my face slowly. "Your, _precious_ , little boy, and your wife? Is that right?" he smirked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, unsure how to respond to the events unfolding. "I... d-don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

He just chuckled, taking another step closer. "You are a horrible liar, Jedi," he snickered. "You don't think I can see through your pitiful shields? You don't think I realise the strong bond of a son and father?"

"Well," I snarked. "Didn't seem to realise before."

His eyes narrowed as he strolled to my side, leaning in close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. I inhaled sharply and gazed away, trying not to feel intimidated. But it was proving difficult.

He remained silent for a long time, the tension thickening by each passing moment. Finally, he whispered with a hushed tone "I can see right through you. Your fears. Your _desires_. I can see them all."

He raised his arm elegantly, hand outstretched to my face. And immediately, his presence flooded into my mind, wrapping around my consciousness like a scaly snake. I groaned, jumping against my restraints as images flashed past my vision. My head was throbbing, unable to process all the information being presented at once. But one scene was standing out the most.

It was Ezra. His tan face beaming with joy as his blue locks swayed gently in the breeze. Those electric blue eyes were staring up at me, completely pure and innocent. "Ezra," I rasped, reaching out for him instinctively but finding my arms unresponsive.

"Yes, I see the boy," the Inquisitor spoke, words slow and deliberate. "I can sense your connection. Your _bond_."

I grunted, trying to push the darkness from my mind with whatever will power remained, but with no avail. "You want something better for him though, don't you?" the Inquisitor pried. "You want a world where he is happy. Where you and him can live at peace."

I gasped for air, my chest constricting as he continued to plague every thought and memory. The image in front of me flickered for the slightest moment, until a new figure stepped into view. My eyes widened. "H-Hera," I mumbled.

"Ah, yes. And your wife too," he laughed deviously.

I could feel my eyes beginning to sting as I clenched them shut. Grinding my teeth, I tried desperately to focus my mind again. I needed to centre myself, but the Inquisitor's presence slithered throughout my bones, sending chills down my spine as he continued to seep into everything I held dear.

"Does it scare you Jedi?" he hissed into my ear. "Does it frighten you to think you could lose them in the blink of an eye?"

I roared in agony. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He only chuckled, until suddenly, his presence was flooded from my soul and replaced by a familiar warmth. I gasped for air, arching my back as I identified the signature. _Ezra!_

And as if on que, the ship shuddered and the lights flickered, a loud metallic groan sounding from the starship.

The Inquisitor recoiled, his disappointment obvious in his scowl. "So predictable," he spat while regally strolling for the door. "How about I go pay them a visit then?" He glanced over his shoulder with a malicious smirk, before swiftly exiting the cell and leaving me to myself.

I slumped against my restraints and sighed. My head was still spinning, and both fear and relief washed over me heavily. " _Why did you come back Ezra?"_ I spoke through the bond. _"Why are you risking it?"_

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I winced at the words that echoed through my mind. _"Why are you risking it?"_ it continued, its voice muffled and hoarse.

Glancing over at Hera, I frowned deeply at our next actions. Right now, our stolen ship was attached to the side of Tarkin's Star Destroyer. It was _supposed_ to be a simple plan. Get in, get Kanan, get out. At least that's what I was hoping.

But the doubt was beginning to settle, and only by Hera's small nod of gratitude did it lighten slightly. "You up for this?" I asked the pilot sternly.

She nodded sharply. "This ends today."

I sighed, but nodded. Reaching out through the force, I tried to touch that one signature that had given me unperturbable strength throughout this whole ordeal. _Come on, just one more little push for your big bro Ezzy. Just one, that's all I'm asking…_

And the spark ignited. Even if only for the slightest moment, I felt Hera's unborn child latch onto my signature through the force. I smiled, the determination and confidence building up again from within. "Okay," I instructed as I stood up. "Time to go save Dad."

* * *

I stabbed my lightsaber through the metal vent vigorously, before sliding it along the edges of the cover and pushing it through. Crawling forward, I found myself smack dead in the middle of the detention block. I pushed myself up and dusted myself off casually, surprised to see no Stormtroopers around. I strolled forward and focused intently on Kanan's presence, honing in on his location until I finally paused at a door. Pressing the button, the door slid upwards and I shot the man on the interrogation table a weary smirk. "Looks like I learnt more from my old man than expected," I grinned as I stepped down into the cell.

Dad seemed exhausted, barely able to maintain a smile as he sighed "You shouldn't have come here… but I'm glad you did."

My expression softened, and I replied "You would have done the same for me. In fact you have." I reached up to the bolts and released the restraints, and Kanan fell down from the table and into my arms. I supported his weak frame, heaving his arm over my shoulders and guiding him towards the door. There would be time for father and son to formally reunite later. Right now, we just needed to get off this death trap alive.

* * *

…

Kanan's POV

* * *

I growled as I slashed Ezra's lightsaber at the Inquisitor furiously. He countered with a few acrobatic leaps and well timed strikes, which I hastily defended. My mind was still a blur, and it seemed as if the world was swaying and swirling. The bright colours of the lightsabers wavered and blended together, making my head throb that much further.

Suddenly, our blades clashed, and the Inquisitor pressed his sabre closer to my face. My back was beginning to arch and I groaned weakly, gritting my jaws. I was already feeling unstable, but the weight was beginning to wear on my tired, aching muscles.

Until, the Inquisitor's expression shifted, and he pushed me back to redirect his attention. I stumbled for a moment, before realising that Ezra had snatched my blade and joined the battle. "Finally," the Inquisitor spoke, igniting his double blades. "A fight that _might_ be worthy of my time."

Glancing past the Inquisitor, I shot Ezra a single nod. My son, holding his posture strong, his form unbroken, returned the gesture and pounced forward. I followed as the three of us continued our dangerous dance and clash of swords. Whenever the Inquisitor's attention was too focused on Ezra, I made sure to rain down all my power on him to give the boy some breathing space. After all, he was still unexperienced at this point.

But the Pau'an's blade sliced upwards at my boy, and Ezra tried to leap away, but a moment too late. His scream and holler echoed into the empty space and he stumbled backwards, clasping the shallow cut across his chest as the blood began to stain his shirt. "Ezra!" I called desperately.

Ezra's eyes were filling with tears, and it seemed as if he was unable to move, trying to hold back his raw sobs. The Inquisitor just grinned, turning to me and thrusting out his hand. An incredible force knocked me off my feet and sent me flying back, hitting my head against the metal catwalk and making spots flash across my vision and my head spin.

I inhaled deep long breaths, everything seeming to go silent in my mind. For a moment, I couldn't even remember what was going on. I was tempted to let the unconsciousness consume me, allowing my mind to recharge and my muscles to heal.

And then suddenly, my blood went cold as Ezra's desperate cry pierced the air. I immediately pushed myself up and yelled "EZRA!" reaching my hand out as Ezra's limp body collapsed onto the lower catwalk. I stared at him wide eyed, scrambling to the edge to get a better view. I waited for the moment he woke up, for when his presence sparked alive again. But it didn't. The boy remained completely still, his signature silenced. I reached out to him, but he didn't respond. I searched for the rise and fall of his chest, but he was completely still. I waited for those vibrant eyes to spring open, but they remained shut.

" _Ezra_ ," I whimpered, my voice hitching.

My chest constricted and I could feel the tears threatening to rise. Clenching them shut, I turned my head away and took a moment to collect my thoughts.

 _Ezra is gone…_

 _My_ _ **son**_ _is gone…_

 _And he's never coming back…_

 _…_ _But he would want me to win this final battle…_

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes with new found focus and glared intently at the Inquisitor. He watched me with a cruel grin, eyes gleaming with pure joy as I pushed myself back onto my feet. My eyes narrowed and my teeth bared. "That was a mistake," I snarled.

"Why?" he taunted. "Because you have no one left, to die _for_ you?"

I reached out my hand and called to the force, my lightsaber flying from the distance and plummeting into my grasp. I activated both blades and crossed them over my face, tears streaming down my cheeks. And I allowed them. They were not a sign of weakness. Only one of mourning. "No," I seethed. "Because I have nothing left to fear."

The Inquisitor watched me, emotionless at first, before smirking and raising his blade to the classic duel pose. I growled, before mimicking the action and running forward, lightsabers at the ready…

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

 _Ezra…_

I opened my eyes, but all I could see was darkness, and all I could feel was a cool breeze.

 _Ezra, come back to us…_

I inhaled, but the air was stale and dry. In the distance, there was a spark of light that pierced through the darkness. It was gone quicker than it appeared, and I began to wonder if I had even seen it.

 _'_ _Where are you my son?'_ Kanan's voice cooed through the silence.

"D-Dad?" I called.

There was another flash, this one larger, as Hera's voice soothed _'Come back Ezra, we love you…"_

"He-… M-Mum!" I yelled desperately. "What's happening?!"

 _"_ _Ez, stop playing around. I know you're in there bud,"_ Chopper's robotically beeping translated, the light in the distance growing.

 _"_ _Yeah, c'mon kid,"_ Zeb's gruff voice vibrated as yet another flash of light burst through the darkness, scattering the shadows.

 _"_ _We're not a family without you Ezra. Come back, please…"_ Sabine whispered as heat began radiating from the light.

I reached out hesitantly, wincing when a large burst erupted from its source. And suddenly, everything went silent. I glanced around nervously, until a new voice drifted through the wind, its voice smooth and childish. _'Don't you want to meet me Brother?'_ it quizzed in a small, pitiful voice, the sound of a male and a female entwined together.

I didn't respond at first, until calling out "Show me then! Take me back!"

A child's laughter rung from somewhere in the light, coaxing _'Just follow me, Brother. Follow me…'_ I reluctantly stepped forward, and as I got closer I had to hold my arm above my eyes to stop the light from blinding me. The further I stepped the brighter it became, and I could feel my muscles twitching and tingling.

And suddenly, it felt as if I was getting dragged, the wind hitting my skin as voices swarmed inside my mind, all calling my name. I clenched my eyes shut and ground my teeth as the voices became louder and louder, almost deafening, until suddenly, all was silent and Hera's distinct voice called "Ezra are you out there?!"

The pain hit me in a wave, a fiery heat spreading up across my chest and stabbing, stinging like pain along my left cheek. I hissed as I reached up and touched the raw flesh on my face, blood making a trail past my lip and dripping onto the metal catwalk. I desperately pushed passed the pain, instead wiping away the blood and pulling out my comlink. "I'm here," I croaked, rubbing my head in disorientation.

"Do you have Kanan? Is he okay?!" Hera asked with a hint of desperation.

I glanced up as the sound of lightsabers clashing continued on above. And then I saw something amazing. Kanan and the Inquisitor were locked in an intense battle, each shifting through their moves fluidly and with little concern for the dangerous blur of red and blue. "Yeah," I replied with awe. "I think he's _better_ than okay."

A smile tugged at my lips as I realised the focus etched on Dad's face, the pure emotions of determination and anger powering his every strike. But he did not let them consume him. Instead, like he had taught me, they only guided him, made him stronger.

The two had moved their way to the end of the upper catwalk, which I decided was a good time to safely get back into the scene. I pushed myself up onto my feet with great effort, grunting as my chest ached and stung as it made contact with the cool air. Taking a deep breath, I used a force jump to leap back onto the first pathway, but being in my weakened state, I fell short and slammed my waist against the thin, metal ledge. I clawed weakly for some kind of hold as I began to slip off the edge, until finally reaching the cut across my chest. I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from screaming at the contact. It wasn't too deep. And it surely wasn't as deep as the one on my cheek, or the 'H' scar still imprinted on my chest, but it hurt. A _lot_.

Finally, mustering whatever little strength I had, I lifted myself up over the ledge and rolled onto my back. I panted for a long moment, until the ship suddenly shuddered and groaned, sirens setting off over the whole star ship. My eyes widened, and I reluctantly stood up with wavering legs and staggered my way towards Dad. I couldn't see the Inquisitor from where I was, but he must have still been there because Kanan held both his and my blade active in his grip. By the time I made it to the intersection and used the sliced up control panel to support my weight, Dad was bending down next to the side of the catwalk as yet another tremble erupted from the ship.

I don't think he realised I was there as he stared down into the mist with vacant eyes. "Kanan?" I asked softly.

He didn't respond.

"Dad!" I called, and his head snapped up. He stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes, until suddenly bolting forward and exclaiming "Ezra! You're alive!"

He engulfed me in his embrace, and I restrained myself from crying out in agony so I didn't ruin the moment. "I t-thought I lost you," Dad sobbed, his voice hitching.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I murmured as he finally let his shields slip and our signatures entwined again, just like it always should have been. He eventually pulled me back and smiled softly, eyes warm and full of life as he held his hand on the side of my cheek. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered.

I smiled, but his expression turned to one of concern when he realised the blood staining his hand. "Ezra! You're-"

"I know, I know," I cut him off as I urged him for the exit. "We can fix that later. Let's just get out of here alive first!"

* * *

My heart was still racing when our TIE fighter docked with Chopper's transport. Both Kanan and I released an audible sigh of relief as the stars blurred into the blue streaks of hyperspace. Dad swivelled in his seat to face me, and I shot him a weary smirk. "Well that was an adventure, huh?" I chuckled.

A weak, ghost of a smile faded onto his lips, and he hesitantly lifted his hand to my cheek again. I hissed instinctively as his fingers trailed over the cuts, the blood smearing onto his skin. But he didn't seem phased. He didn't even seem to notice. He just smiled, tears pooling in his eyes and stray hairs swaying across his face. "I missed you," he croaked, voice worn and tired.

I quickly switched to serious mode, shuffling forward and hugging him in such a way that it didn't affect my injuries. Kanan took the embrace willingly, slinging one arm loosely around my back while his other hand combed through my blue locks soothingly. Dad's warmth radiated onto my skin, the sense of confidence and security that followed him consuming me in its welcoming arms. And for once in what felt like an eternity, I felt _complete_ again. "You have no idea how much I… _we_ missed you," I murmured. "There's so much you need to-"

My head snapped up when I remembered Hera, _and the baby_. I jolted onto my feet and reached for the hatch, exclaiming "C'mon! You have to see Hera _right now_!"

Kanan frowned. "Why? Is she okay?"

"Better then okay Dad!" I grinned with pure glee and excitement. "But I'll let her fill you in."

I started to climb up the ladder, hauling myself onto the ledge as Kanan followed close behind. He shot me a curious smirk as I returned a warm smile, before turning around to see Hera down the corridor. The Twi'lek smiled, on the verge of tears as the two walked up to each other with steady strides. Kanan clasped his hands on her shoulders once close enough, staring deep into her glistening green eyes. "I owe you all a great debt of gratitude," he stated with a smirk. "Even if what you did was rash, and reckless."

Light surged back into Hera's face, before she lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You're welcome Dear," she laughed.

Kanan grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. The two remained in their tight hug, none of us willing to break the precious moment. Finally, Hera pulled back and squeezed Dad's hand tightly. "So," Kanan started. "Did I miss anything?"

Hera's face glowed with pure bliss, and she said "Kanan."

"Yes love?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kanan's eyes widened, and he remained completely frozen for a good 5 seconds. Even in the corner of my eye I saw Zeb and Sabine's jaw slack open, since Hera was insistent on not telling them until we got Kanan back.

Finally, after a long, silent moment, Dad rasped with an usually high pitched voice "R-Really?"

Hera giggled, before sliding her hand to the back of his neck and leaning in for a passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart, Kanan's shock was still evident as he stammered "Y-You're serious….? Y-You're pregnant…?"

Hera nodded, though some of the light seeped from her expression. "Kanan," she murmured hesitantly. "How… how are you feeling?"

Dad inhaled sharply, not responding for a few moments. But finally, a smile crept onto his lips as he released an exhausted, relieved sigh. "Oh Hera." He suddenly lifted his wife into his arms and spun her in the air, exclaiming "I couldn't be happier!" The two laughed, their emotions creating powerful torrents of joy in the force. When Kanan finally placed Hera back onto the ground, he treaded kisses all along her neck and cheeks, before clasping his hands on her chin and staring deeply into her crystal eyes, pooling with tears of joy. Kanan's chest heaved in an ecstatic sob, and he pressed his forehead against the Twi'lek's as he began to cry. "H-Hera," he wept. "I'm… so… _happy…_ "

Hera smiled, placing her hand a top of his and leaning in for another kiss. And suddenly, everything was back as it should have been. Dad was finally back with his son, his wife, his _family_ , and the heavy, dark emotions that once weighed heavily on everyone lifted from our presence. A smile tugged at my lips as Chopper rolled up to my side silently. He nuzzled against my arm affectionately, stringing a line of beeps together that translated to a relieved, worn out sigh.

I chuckled lightly, whispering "That one was close, huh?"

Chopper then snapped back to his usual self, snarking "Yeah, and _I_ save you!"

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. But my attention was suddenly snatched by that flash of light again, its presence reaching out to me and flaring up. I glanced over at Kanan and Hera to see that they were glancing down at Hera's stomach, Kanan's hand hovering gently over her waist. The force seemed at peace as Dad reached out to the new signature, getting acquainted with his child for the very first time. I could feel the signature begin to spark, immediately latching onto his presence as quickly as it had latched onto mine. Kanan smiled. Hera smiled. I smiled.

Pushing myself up, I walked over to the two, before suddenly hesitating. They seemed really lost in the moment, and for some reason, I got the strange feeling I wasn't welcome in the reunion. After all, they were bound by marriage, and the child was bound by blood. But what was I? A street rat? The orphaned child that was taken in out of pity?

My eyes widened as the emptiness ate at my insides. Slowly, I slid my foot backward and tried to slither out of their way. But suddenly, as if sensing the shift in tone, Dad glanced up and shot me a warm smile. He opened out his arm, gesturing for me to join them, but I didn't move. When he realised this, his brows furrowed, and he nodded his head as another hint to join him. But I flinched ever so slightly and my muscles tensed around my bones.

Kanan's expression became puzzled, before softening into a mischievous smirk. He raised his hand towards me, and the force suddenly grasped onto my limbs and started dragging me towards them. "K-Kanan!" I exclaimed. "What are you-"

But before I knew it, I was embraced tightly in Dad's arms, causing a quick spike of pain in my chest. Dad laughed and nuzzled his head up against mine as my cheeks began to blush. " _Dad_ ," I groaned, but inside, I actually didn't mind. It was so nice to hug him again, and his warming presence filled the hole left in my heart. Finally, I shared the embraced and pressed my face into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're back," I whispered.

He smiled, pulling me back slightly when the others came and joined us. I took a moment to glance at each one of my family members. From Dad, to Mum, to my brother, to my sister, to my best friend, and to my little sibling. "I'm so glad you're back with _us_ ," I said, causing everyone to smile, the force blooming with new found joy and light.

I smiled, finishing, "All _seven_ of us."

* * *

 **Ooo! Yes! I finally got this chapter out! It's been in the works for a while, but I'm glad with how it turned out. And hopefully you guys enjoyed it too! Did I send you on an emotional roller coaster? No? Not yet? Well don't worry, I can fix that. Muha… muahhahahhahah! MUAHAHHAHAHH!**

 ***Cough***

 **Um, anyways. We can save that for later. ;) But tell me what you thought about it guys! I absolutely love to read your reviews. And I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your patient and support. It really means a lot to me. :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	22. The Best Days of our Life

**Hey guys! Well this one is long overdue isn't it? It feels like ages since I last updated, so hopefully the wait wasn't** ** _too_** **agonising. ;D In this chapter I decided it would be a good idea just to see how things went** ** _after_** **the rescue, but next chapter we will be skipping a bit into the future, just as a heads up.**

 **And everyone! I have a big announcement! Drum roll please!**

 ***Drum roll***

 **We are officially over 200 reviews of this story! Woo! Time for celebration everyone! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me, and I just want you to know that I value every single review that you guys have given me. Seriously, sometimes when I'm having a horrible day, you guys make me smile! So I hope I can do the same in return through my stories. :D**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"So you're _absolutely_ sure? There couldn't have been a mix up or something? It's certain?"

" _Yes_ , Dear. For the tenth time, I'm definitely, positively, _absolutely_ pregnant," I chuckled while holding a rag under the tap.

"I-I just… can't believe it," Kanan murmured in awe, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"You'd better believe it Dad," Ezra smirked from his position on the medical bed. "I sensed it myself."

Kanan smiled lightly, reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair while Ezra laughed at the contact. I strolled over calmly to the edge of the bed, where Ezra lay reclined with a bare torso to reveal the shallow cut across his chest. Reaching over, I pressed the damp cloth against the raw wound, suddenly causing Ezra to yelp and retract from Kanan's playful manor. "Geez Ma, little more warning next time?" he grunted as I soaked up stray trails of blood.

"Sorry Hun," I smiled sympathetically.

The teen sighed and relaxed back into his pillow as Kanan sat calmly on the chair beside him. "So, did all of you know? About the baby?" Kanan quizzed.

Ezra shook his head, replying in my place "No, I was the only one. And Hera, of course. But I only found out because I sensed its signature when I was up close. It… His? Her? I don't know yet. But their signature is hard to reach otherwise."

Kanan turned his attention to me as I explained "I was wanting to surprise you. I wanted to surprise _everyone_ , but since we were about to go on a mission I thought it would be a great reward to tell you afterwards. I guess… I guess I wasn't expecting things to go the way they did…" I trailed off, instead redirecting my focus back to helping Ezra. Kanan bowed his head slightly, and a thick silence settled between the three of us as I continued to cleanse the long, thin cut across Ezra's chest.

But, not a few moments after, the doors to the medbay slid open and revealed our other three members, all with large smiles or in Chopper's case, a smooth tune of whistles. "Kid, you've got to be more careful or your whole body will end up a scar," Sabine snickered as she strode closer.

Ezra smirked, replying with a lax attitude "Nah, just adding a few more to my collection."

Sabine rolled her eyes, but stepped to the side as Zeb came forward. "What would you two do without us?" he chuckled. "You're magnets for danger."

 _"_ _I could have told you that,"_ Chopper warbled as he rolled up to Ezra's bed. The droid had to teeter on the tip of his feet to get a higher view, and even then he was still too short to fully see his companion.

Ezra just smiled, reaching down and patting Chopper's dome comfortingly. "I'm fine buddy. Just a scratch," he assured the droid. "I've been through worse."

"Gee, I'm pretty sure we have a _long_ list of that," Sabine joked.

Everyone laughed for a few moments, until Zeb turned to Kanan and spoke gently "How you holding up boss?"

Kanan smiled weakly, answering "I'm fine… thanks to you guys."

Zeb grinned. "All part of the job."

"We're not a team without you," Sabine added warmly.

"Yeah," Ezra spoke sheepishly. "And, it wouldn't be very fair if _I_ got to grow up with the best father ever and my little sibling didn't, now would it?"

Kanan perked up at that, slightly shocked by the subtle compliment, before a proud smile laced his lips and he pulled his son into a side hug. It was an awkward position, but Ezra took it willingly, burrowing his head into Kanan's shoulder and melting into the older man's touch like butter. After a heart-warming moment, the two pulled apart and settled back into a more comfortable position as Chopper pointed out _"And don't forget the other rebels that saved all your butts."_

"Yeah!" Ezra exclaimed in excitement. "That Ahsoka chick is a Jedi right? Did you know her Kanan?"

Kanan seemed to take in this question a little slow, before scratching his head and replying "Well, I'd heard about her back when I was a padawan, but I'd never actually met her."

"Why, was she famous or something?" Ezra continued to pry.

Kanan shrugged slightly, leaning back in his chair with a relaxed attitude. "She was the padawan of Anakin Skywalker, a famous Jedi Knight who was known for being smart, resourceful, rash-"

"Impulsive, sarcastic, hot-headed," a new voice interjected. Everyone glanced at each other curiously, before turning to see none other than the Togruta herself standing in the doorway. She held a loose smile, her hands held behind her back as she gracefully stepped forward into the room. "But, he was also brave, and kind, and _caring_ ," Ahsoka continued, her tone darkening slightly near the end.

Shaking the heavy atmosphere away, light and warmth surged back into her expression as she glanced from each member of the crew. "You all have done an amazing thing to this galaxy, and I want to share my deepest gratitude," she said. "Kanan Jarrus, you and your padawan-"

Ezra suddenly coughed while not-so-discretely slipping in "Son" under his breath.

Ahsoka's expression was slightly puzzled, and Kanan explained awkwardly "We… uh… aren't, _technically_ Jedi anymore…. We… well-"

"Kanan adopted Ezra," Sabine blurted rather smoothly, obviously deciding Kanan's description wasn't cutting it. "And he also married Hera, so…"

"Sabine!" Kanan hissed through his teeth.

"What?" Sabine shrugged innocently.

Kanan sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly before turning to Ahsoka and saying "Well, yeah. Ezra is my adopted son, and Hera is my wife."

Ahsoka blinked once, before her expression softened again and she smiled warmly. "I understand. You, and your son," she corrected gently. "Have brought hope to those in their darkest times, and light back from the darkness. The Rebel Fleet is so glad to have you working with us now."

"Rebel fleet?" Kanan repeated in shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We never said anything about being part of a _'fleet'_."

I cleared my throat and shot Kanan a quick glare, before turning to Ahsoka and replying "We're glad to be helping the fleet too Ahsoka. And your reinforcements earlier are greatly appreciated. I don't think we would have gotten out alive if not for the other cells."

"We would have managed," Kanan muttered.

" _Kanan_ ," I warned sharply under my breath.

Ezra must have sensed the arising tension through the force as he slyly hopped off the bed and stated "So these rebel ships of yours Ahsoka! Let's have a tour of that. Sounds good? Great! Lead the way."

The teen hurried out of the med-bay and disappeared into the corridor before I even had a chance to object, and it seemed that Sabine, Zeb and Chopper twigged on not long after. "I'll tag along," Sabine said while running after the boy.

Zeb chuckled nervously and slunk towards the doorway. "Guess I'd better make sure they don't get into trouble then," he said before vanishing just like the others.

 _"_ _Don't forget me!"_ Chopper called as he quickly wheeled after everyone.

Ahsoka stood beside the door, expression a little puzzled but slightly amused at the same time. I sighed deeply and said "Forgive them. They're just… _energetic_."

The Togruta smiled warmly. "No problem Hera, I'm sure they'll be no trouble," she assured. After a small nod, the woman calmly left the room to leave me with my husband. Once the door had closed I spun around to the man and hissed "What was that?!"

"What?"

" _That_!" I snapped. "Don't you know it's rude to speak to someone like that? Especially when they saved your _life_."

"Don't _you_ know it's rude to be part of a rebel alliance without telling your husband?" He retorted sarcastically.

My brows furrowed, and I explained "I was only doing that for the safety of the rebel fleet. It was the protocol."

"What? So your protocol is stronger than our _marriage_?" he argued.

"In some areas, yes," I answered calmly.

Kanan pushed himself to his feet and placed his hand on my shoulder, saying "Hera, just think about this for a moment. You're _pregnant_. You're going to be carrying a baby. _Our_ baby. And you'll be taking it into a war zone if we join them!"

"The child will be born in a war zone no matter what we do," I replied. "It's inevitable Kanan. All we can do is help the rebels the best we can."

"No, no, no," he growled. "This involves our family now and I have say in what happens. And I say that we're _not_ joining the rebels."

"You don't even know anything about them."

"I know that they'll attract attention," he defended. "That's attention we need to avoid for the next year or so. Did you even consider what could happen if the Empire found out about this?"

I shrugged Kanan's hand from my shoulder and raised a scolding finger, stating "I didn't _choose_ to get pregnant, Kanan. And no matter what we'll keep the child safe, even if the Empire knows about it."

Kanan sighed and clutched onto my hand, restraining it in the warmth of his familiar palms. "Hera," he murmured, glancing up at me with beaming teal eyes. "I'm trying to think about our baby. I don't want my kid growing up through a war."

" _We_ grew up through a war Kanan."

"And it was _horrible_ ," he snapped. "No kid should ever have to go through what we did. What Ezra, or Sabine, or even what Zeb went through! It's not fair on the child Hera."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Placing my hand atop of his, I gave it a tight squeeze and replied "That's why we _should_ fight with the rebels."

Opening my eyes, I continued "I don't want our child near a battlefield either Kanan, but there are thousands, _millions_ of people all over the galaxy that are living in a war zone right now. Their children are growing up and remembering only the Empire's tyranny, but we can _change_ that for our one Kanan. We have the ability to change things, as long as we are willing to work for it."

Kanan released an exasperated sigh, and his expression showed he obviously wasn't convinced yet. But I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning my head against his chest and listening for his rhythmic heartbeat. "I don't want to argue love," I whispered. "I want this to be a happy day… I want to remember it forever…"

The tension released from his muscles and he placed his arms around me in a loving, secure embrace. I felt safe again. I felt _complete_ again. The only thing that could replace Kanan's absence was Kanan, and he was back, holding me close and never letting go. He nuzzled his head against mine, murmuring "I love you Hera."

I could feel tears burning in my eyes, and I don't know how I had gone so long without his comforting touch or soothing voice. "Kanan?" I asked, my voice hitching.

"Yes my dear?"

"Promise you won't ever leave us again," I rasped, a tear leaking down my cheek. "Promise me you'll be there when I wake up, and promise Ezra you'll hold him when he's alone… and _promise_ our child it will have a father when it's born…"

Kanan inhaled sharply and lowered his head, a shudder running up my spine as he whispered slowly "I, Kanan Jarrus, swear on my life that you, Hera Syndulla Jarrus, will always wake up with a husband by your side... And I swear that Ezra Bridger will always have a father to turn to… And I swear…"

Kanan paused for a moment, releasing a delighted hum before finishing "I swear, that when our child is born, it will open its eyes to see its mother _and_ father…"

I felt overwhelmed with joy and buried my face into the collar of his shirt as the tears began to flow. Kanan only hugged me tighter, asking "How's that?"

I pulled back just enough to see his face and lifted my hand to his cheek, caressing his jaw in my palm gently. "It was _perfect_ love," I smiled. "Absolutely perfect."

Kanan grinned, swooping in for a quick peck on the lips before pulling me back into his secure embrace. He chuckled lightly and pressed his forehead against mine, eyes sliding shut. "Today is the second best day of my life," he said gleefully.

"Hm? So what's the first?" I quizzed.

He shot me his devilish smirk, replying "The day I proposed to you."

"Oh really? I thought you'd say the wedding," I teased.

"Well the wedding was great, but the day I proposed was even better," he replied. "Want to know why?"

My cheeks glowed and I asked softly "Why?"

Kanan's lips pulled into a wide grin, saying "Simple. Because I got the gift that any man would die for. I got the son, the wife, and the _family_ , that I always wanted…"

* * *

 ** _Super Bomb #2:_**

 _Remember Me_

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Lost Chapters_

 ** _O' Family of Ours_**

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_


	23. Never Forgotten

**Yes! Finally! I got this one updated! I've been wanting to do this chapter for AGES, but every time I tried to write it I got stuck… #DumbWritersBlock!**

 **But besides the delay, I hope this turned out well, and that it can make up for my lack of updates lately** ** _*Cough cough* All year *Cough*_** **;D**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys and please, tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! And while you're at it, why don't you tell me what you thought of the SWR Mid-season Finale? Maybe even freak out with me about Rogue One if you've seen it! :D**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _Almost 7 months later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

The Phantom shuddered slightly as it attached back onto the Ghost, a pressurised hiss sounding as they sealed together again.

I swivelled in the pilot's chair and glanced at all the new supplies I had bought. A cradle, baby toys, guide books on how to be a parent, blankets, clothing, childproof gates, you name it. I pretty much had a baby store sitting in the back of the Phantom. Sure, Hera might have considered this going overboard, but with the baby less than a month away I wanted to be the best father possible for my future child. And though I had experience in being a parent from Ezra, he was still 7 years old when I first took him in. This being, however, was going to be completely reliant on me and Hera to take care of it. My fragile baby boy or girl was going to need me there, day and night. And I was determined to be ready when the time came.

Standing up, I made my way towards the stash of baby items with a satisfied smile. I bent down and picked up my favourite item of them all, a fluffy navy blanket with a golden embroidered brim. It was soft to the touch as I treaded my fingertips over the fine bluey-grey cotton, little waves woven through the glinting threads.

Hera, still wanting the gender of the baby to be a surprise, insisted that I get an equal amount of boy clothes to girl clothes. Initially I had obliged, but as the days went on I was becoming more and more certain it would be a male. Every time I reached out to the presence inside Hera's womb the force cooed to me the same way it did with Ezra all those years ago, and the fact I kept getting drawn to all the baby boy items almost confirmed to me that I'd be having a son.

My _first_ son on the other hand disagreed fiercely.

Ezra whole heartedly believed Hera would give birth to a girl, and even went as far as to _make_ a baby blanket for his future sister. It was quite adorable watching him as he tried to sew a piece of soft material together, the mechanic far out of his comfort zone as he attempted to stitch a pattern. And though it took weeks of frustration and concentration he eventually finished the gift, woven tightly with love and sentiment.

I don't think I'd ever seen him grin so wide…

Shaking my head abruptly, I returned to the moment and placed the blanket back onto the pile. I opened the hatch and slid down the ladder, planting my feet firmly on the floor before turning around. Zeb and Chopper were playing an intense game of holochess while Sabine waited impatiently near the door, striding forward as she spoke sarcastically "How long does it take to get baby stuff? A _week_?"

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, replying "Well… I might have gone a bit mad with the products this time…"

Sabine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms heavily. "How much did you buy this time?" she smirked.

"Half the size of last time," I assured.

The girl arched a brow, quipping "Great. Should I go get the forklift then?"

"Oh ha ha Sabine. It's not _that_ bad," I spoke with a nonchalant shrug. "At least I'm prepared for this one."

Sabine's expression suddenly darkened, the light flickering from her eyes as her muscles tensed. "Speaking of your children, you may want to go talk to Ezra," she said in a serious tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She gave me an uncertain glance, answering "I don't know. He hasn't spoken to any of us all day."

I frowned. "Not even Hera?"

"She's been in bed for most of the day. While you were out shopping she's been having some pretty bad morning sickness," Sabine explained, before scoffing and adding "Remind me to _never_ get pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, saying "Okay, okay. I'll go talk to Ezra while you unload the Phantom."

Sabine smirked and planted her hands on her hips. "You know Hera's going to kill you if you went over the budget again."

A grin slithered onto my lips as I shrugged innocently. "Better safe than sorry right?"

Sabine rolled her eyes, shoving me slightly and ordering "Go talk to your son, idiot! He's in the engine room I think."

I chuckled softly and headed out of the room, my destination the inner workings of the Ghost. When I made it to the engine room, I was immediately greeted with a wall of stale air and tight spaces. Pipes and cords wound their way all throughout the cramped area as the humid atmosphere caused sweat to perspire under my skin. It took a minute to adjust, but I quickly found my way around, being wary of low ceilings or tripping hazards.

Finally, I turned a sharp corner to see Ezra standing in the path, his back turned to me. Tools were scattered around his feet and he was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a white singlet, which was now brown due to the oil and grit stained into it. I could see sweat sparkling on his skin in the dim light, and he grunted loudly as he tried to twist a jammed bolt.

Taking a deep breath, I greeted "Hey kid."

The teen immediately tensed, but he did not turn, and he did not acknowledge my presence. My smile faltered for a moment, and I took a step forward and repeated "Hey Ezra. What are you up to?"

"What does it look like?" he muttered coldly, still trying to twist the screw from its rusting tomb.

I could see his muscles shuddering under the amount of pressure he was applying, but it still didn't budge. "Here," I offered, stepping behind him and reaching over his shoulders to assist. "Let me hel-"

But suddenly, Ezra shoved me back with a snarl, causing me to stumble backwards into the wall of pipes as he bent down and collected his tools. "Hey," I spoke with a stern tone. "What's gotten into you?"

He mumbled something under his breath while throwing his equipment into his tool box, closing the lid and suddenly walking off. I frowned, following in hot pursuit as I stated "Ezra, don't ignore me."

"Ha, that's priceless coming from _you,_ " he snapped, shooting a sharp glare over his shoulder.

I was taken back at first, unsure how to respond to the sudden comment. The words hit me deep inside, both concern and confusion swirling in my heart. "What's that supposed to mean?" I pried.

"I don't know, I'm surprised you even noticed at all," he spat.

He climbed up the ladder and made his way swiftly for the common room, wiping away the grease on his face as I continued to press for answers. He refused to respond to my words, shrugging me off the more I tried to ask.

We eventually found ourselves in the common room, Zeb and Sabine turning away from the Holonet and watching the argument as they sat at the table quietly. Neither were daring enough to step in, which was probably a wise choice.

"Ezra, you can't expect me to know what's going on if you don't tell me," I stated firmly.

He didn't reply, his back turned.

"Ezra," I warned again. "Would you just tell me what's wro-"

The teen whipped around and threw his toolbox into my arms, barking "Well _Dad_! Take a wild guess!"

He stood in front of me, his fists clenched and static eyes narrowed. Shock consumed my system for a few blank moments as we stared at each other, frozen. I glanced down at his tool box with the custom paintjob from Sabine and special tools inside from Zeb. It didn't seem like much at first as I pressed my lips together tightly, trying to think what could have suddenly set him off.

But then I remembered _when_ he got the box.

The answer hit me in a wave and I felt my entire body go rigid, teal eyes widening. I slowly rose my gaze to meet Ezra's, my expression one of great shame and guilt. He must have realised I'd twigged on too as his shoulders lowered in a deep, ragged breath, the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

And as if to announce my mistake to the world, the reporter on the holonet spoke "And remember, today is Empire day. Come and join us for our Empire Day parade on a planet near you."

The toolbox slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor with a loud clatter, screwdrivers and bolts scattering across the ground.

"Ezra," I whispered softly, about to step forward. "I-"

"D-Don't," he growled, stumbling backwards as the tears leaked down his cheeks. His expression was a mixture of emotion, both anger and sorrow blending together in a conflicted mess. "Just… stay away from me…"

"Ezra," I reached out, but he bolted for the door quickly.

Paternal instinct sent me chasing after him, but by the time I skidded into the hallway Ezra had already barricaded himself into his room and locked the door. I sprinted to his cabin and hesitantly knocked on the door. "Go away!" he yelled from the other side.

"Ezra, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know-"

" _How_ could you not know?! You're supposed to be my _Father_!" he roared from both agony and frustration. "Fathers don't forgot their child's Birthday!"

It hit me like a bullet to the chest, my hands shaking as I tried to think of what to say. But no words could make up for what I'd done.

Sabine and Zeb stood to my side, their faces just as pained as mine. Obviously I hadn't been the only one that'd forgotten. It ached deep within, knowing I had stuffed up so royal. The whole day I had been out looking for things for my new child, when in reality I should have been focusing on my _first_ one. At this point I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

I stared at the door with wide, vacant eyes for a few minutes. Waiting, _hoping_ Ezra would come out soon. Give me a chance to redeem myself.

Reaching out through the force, I tried to connect with his presence.

My eyes shot open when I realised that not only couldn't I connect with him, but I couldn't sense his signature in the room _at all_!

In fact, it was coming from behind us, back in the-

I immediately shoved past Sabine and Zeb and ran down the hall back into the common room, just seeing Ezra's foot before it disappeared into the Phantom above.

I quickly realised what he was going to do and scrambled for the ladder, propelling myself up into the lower chamber of the Phantom just before it detached from the Ghost. The ship rocked for a moment as it entered into space, feeling a little bit claustrophobic inside the cold, cramped area.

Once my body adjusted to this new feeling, I looked up at the hatch above and slowly lifted it, just a crack so not to alert Ezra.

I glanced through the small opening and watched as Chopper sat positioned at Ezra's side, the teen sitting in the pilot's seat with his back facing me. _"Whr whhr whr wr?"_ the droid asked softly.

"Anywhere away from here," Ezra sniffled, his voice cracking.

 _"_ _Whr whoop wha whr,"_ Chopper chimed.

"It doesn't _matter_ if they didn't mean it, they still forgot!" Ezra snarled, his voice shaking slightly as he muttered " _Kanan_ , forgot..."

There was a tense pause, before Ezra switched the Phantom to auto-pilot and swivelled in his chair to face his friend. "Chopper," he started, tears glistening in the dim light. "What'll h-happen to me… when the baby comes along?"

I felt something jolt within me, my eyes going wide as Ezra continued softly "Will they f-forget me?"

 _"_ _Whr, whr whoop wa,"_ the droid soothed.

The teen sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with balled fists. "Kanan's been so distracted lately," he whimpered. "I get he's happy… b-but… I just feel like I'm being replaced…"

Tears began leaking from his crystal blue eyes as he sobbed "Was… Was I-I not _good enough_ …"

There was a sharp pain in my chest, guilt swelling within me like a storm. Had I really made Ezra feel that way? Had I been so absent-minded towards my son I made him feel inadequate? I thought back through the past week, past few _months_ even and suddenly felt cold. There were multiple times where Ezra had asked if I could train with him or help with his latest project, but I'd been preoccupied with other things. I always told him we'd do it later, but… thinking back to it I'd always forgotten by the end of the day.

 _That_ was why he'd been shunning me lately. He had slowly become closed off, not social to anyone and always hidden in his room. I had noticed he was a little bit down, and yet never took the time to ask why as all I was thinking about was Hera and the baby. So today, when I forgot one of the biggest days of his life, he finally snapped.

I mentally punched myself when it dawned on me. _I'm such an idiot! Poor kid… I don't even deserve the title of Father…_

My attention was caught when Ezra's low sobs became violent weeps as he slid out of the chair and wrapped his arms around his metal friend. "Ch-Chop," he wheezed through each painful lurch. "It… h-hurts… s-so… mu-ch…"

Chopper patted Ezra's arm with his small hands, trying to reassure his master as the boy completely shattered.

I felt my shame multiply by the second, seeing my child in so much pain because of _me_ bringing tears to my own eyes. I always thought I was an okay dad. I knew I wasn't perfect, but I thought I was pretty decent. And yet, here I was, watching my son a crying mess on the floor, because of my neglectful actions.

How was I ever going to raise a baby if I couldn't even care for my only child when he needed me?

Clenching my teeth together, I knew I couldn't bear the sight much longer. I had to set things right again.

I lifted the hatch over my head and swiftly pushed myself onto the floor, rising to my full height and watching the boy with a soft gaze. Ezra gasped, his eyes wide and full of fear while Chopper released an alarmed _'WHRR?!'_

For a few moments everyone one was still, the air thick with tension. Ezra just stared at me with murky blue orbs, his body petrified and his hands trembling. The idea of striking so much fear into him with my sheer presence scared me. How had our relationship spiralled so far out of control?

Finally, I made the first move, inhaling sharply and stepping forward.

Ezra didn't move, and Chopper stayed silent. Finally, I stood over the boy, the teen staring at the floor as his breathing picked up with a hitch.

Turning my attention to the droid for a moment, I nodded my head and spoke "Chopper, a moment please?"

At first he did nothing, before reluctantly pulling away from his master and rolling obediently to the other end of the Phantom. Once the droid left I slowly lowered myself to the floor, just beside Ezra but being sure to keep a little bit of distance.

I could sense his fear curdling within his heart, his gaze blank as he stared at the wall, petrified. I glanced down at his hands and winced to see he was shuddering. The silence was killing me as neither of us were willing to speak, Ezra like meek prey sitting next to a vicious beast. He was so _afraid_ of me, sweat sliding down his cheeks, or maybe they were tears.

"How much d-did you hear?" he murmured, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

My expression softened, and I replied "Enough."

He didn't reply further than that, sealing his quivering lips together as fresh tears rolled from his eyes. I shuffled a little bit closer, brushing my arm against his before immediately recoiling at Ezra's flinch. "Kanan," the boy sniffled. "I-"

But he was cut off when I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pulled him to my chest in a warming embrace. Ezra gasped, completely rigid in my touch as I whispered with a sob "I'm sorry… _I'm so sorry…"_

The boy was still shivering in my touch, his eyes wide in shock and tears soaking into my shirt. But I didn't care. I just hugged him fiercely, trying to make up for the weeks of affection I should have been giving. "Ezra…" I grunted, combing my fingers through his fine locks. "Don't _ever_ think I don't love you… _never_ , you understand? Because I love you more than anything in this galaxy… I always will…"

I could still feel Ezra's muscles tense under my arms, before he asked with a wavering voice "Even… E-Even when the baby comes?"

Tears burnt my eyes as I nuzzled my head against Ezra's, saying " _Yes_ … I love you Ezra… nothing will ever change my mind…"

There was a sharp sob, and slowly, Ezra melted into my arms and started to cry. "Oh son," I whispered, giving him a tight squeeze. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

The boy burrowed his face into the crook of my neck and answered hoarsely "Don't let go… don't let go Dad…"

"I won't," I promised, holding him tight and pressing a light kiss on his forehead. "I will _always_ love you son…"

"…I know, Dad…"

* * *

 **Super Bomb #3**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 ** _O' Family of Ours_**

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


	24. A Broken Bond

**Whoo!**

 **Sorry for such a long wait! I had a ton of writers block with this chapter, but hey exciting news! Just like how Kanan and Hera are almost parents, so are my sister and her partner! So guess which fanfiction writer is about to become an Aunty! ;D**

 **D… Did you guess?**

 **That's right! Tiger's going to have a little niece or nephew in less than a month! :D**

 **But anyways I'm getting off track. I hope you're all emotionally ready for this chapter! It's pretty intense!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _One month later…_**

Kanan's POV

* * *

"My sweetie," I cooed softly. "I don't think it's wise for you to be taking this mission when the baby is so close."

Hera gave me a warm smile, quipping "I'm pregnant Dear, not dying. I feel perfectly fine."

"But the baby-"

"Will be okay Kanan," the Twi'lek soothed as she took my hands in hers with a twinkle in her eye. "Our little one isn't due for another two weeks. And we need the supplies Hun."

I sighed deeply, squeezing her tender hands between mine before sliding my palm onto the large, prominent bump protruding from Hera's waist. My lips pulled into a weary smile as I rubbed my hand in circles, feeling for my young child. "Don't hide little one," I teased in a whisper. "Don't you want to say hi to Daddy?"

Hera hummed a tone of delight, before running her fingers through my hair and saying "Baby isn't going anywhere Love. And it won't be long until you can hold him or her in your arms."

I beamed with pride and spoke "I can't wait…"

"I know you can't," she smiled, cupping both her hands around my face as she stared deep into my eyes. "You're going to be a _great_ Father, Kanan."

"I'll second that," a new voice chimed.

I turned around in surprise to see Ezra leaning against the cock-pit door frame, his arms crossed and his lip raised in a lopsided smirk. My expression softened at the boy as Hera extended her arm out to the young teen welcomingly. Ezra grinned, before stepping forward and embracing both, or more precisely the three of us, in a tight hug. Hera laughed and leant her head against the boy while I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

There the three of us stood, surrounded in each other's love and support like a real family. It was a sensation we didn't always feel, what with being tied up with the rebellion and all, but in the rare moments we had with each other _nothing_ could ever compare to it.

"Ow!" Ezra suddenly exclaimed as he jumped back slightly. "Baby! How could you?!"

Hera giggled slightly while the boy leant forward and placed both hands on Hera's stomach, mocking lightly "You shouldn't kick you big brother. No, no, no. You need to be nice little sister."

"Sister?" I repeated, arching my brow. "Now who said it was going to be a girl?"

"The force," Ezra grinned as he straightened up and glanced at me with a confident gaze. "It's obviously a girl Kanan."

"No, it's not," I bantered playfully, replying "You can't tell me that when you reach out with the force you don't sense its masculinity."

"Well, maybe she's a tomboy," Ezra grinned.

"Oh come on kid. If anyone should be able to sense him it's the father."

"Technically _I_ sensed _her_ before you did, so she'd obviously know me better," he smirked charmingly.

"Boys, please," Hera interjected before the debate could continue any further. "As much as watching you two bicker over its gender is amusing, you'll be able to finally see who is right in two more weeks."

Ezra cleared his throat cockily and pointed to himself, before I gently smacked him up the back of the head with an equally mischievous grin.

As the boy rubbed his head in distaste Hera sat down in the pilot's seat and explained "The destination is quite far off, so we'll be in hyperspace for roughly four days still. Ezra, could you please work your magic on the Phantom? The steering's been off a little lately."

"You got the right man for the job," he spoke, before twisting around and heading for the door. "See you in an hour."

"Thanks my little Tooka," she sung sweetly just before the teen left the room.

Smiling softly, I stepped towards my beautiful wife and rested my forehead against hers. "Hm… I can't believe it's almost time," I whispered faintly, treading my fingertips over her stomach as I reached out to the being through the force.

Hera giggled, placing her hand atop of mine as she replied warmly "I know Dear. And when the time comes, it will be the most _wonderful_ days of all…"

.

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _Three days later…_**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Kanan dearest, what do you think of the name Dawn?" Hera chirped sweetly.

"Dawn?" I stated. "For a girl?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Of course. It's a beautiful name," I replied while I pondered over it quickly. "But, if it's a girl, I still like the name Depa."

The Twi'lek chuckled, saying "How about a compromise then. If it's a girl, we call her Depa, and if it's a boy, we call him Cham?"

"What's wrong with Caleb?" I perked up curiously.

"Nothing dear. And I understand that both those names have a deep meaning to you, but I think it'd be sweet if we could carry on one of my family names," she answered softly while rubbing her belly.

"Garazeb is always a great name," Zeb snickered at the table as he versed Ezra in a friendly game of holochess.

"Ezra's better though," the boy mocked, before taking his next move.

"Yeah right kid," Zeb scoffed. "You wish."

Glancing back at Hera, I smiled softly and spoke "I think that sounds fair."

Her face was glowing, and her eyes were gleaming with joy. I flashed my teeth in a swift grin, before stepping forward and enclosing the woman gently in my embrace. We rocked back and forth in gentle motions, a loving silence consuming the space between us. For there were no need for words. Because in that moment everything was completely _perfect…_

And then they weren't…

I gasped when a sudden pain rippled throughout my torso, my muscles shuddering under a weight I couldn't see as I released Hera and collapsed to the cold metal floor. Voices called out to me, but the sounds all blurred together as my vision began to waver, spots dancing before my eyes. There was an intense pounding in my head and for a moment I felt reality slip through my fingers as my mind drifted in an endless abyss.

All was silent. It was calm, and peaceful. But then, I felt something stab from within, as if my insides were getting pulled out as I screamed in agony. The shadows that surrounded me shook and deformed, like waves crashing against a beach as the serenity was lost to a raging storm.

I clutched my head and roared as my hair felt like it were on fire, my bones flexing and constricting within me when I felt a familiar bond getting torn apart.

It was disintegrating, slipping through my fingertips as I struggled to hold on to its dim light. I couldn't distinguish who it was, I just knew I _loved_ them with all my heart. Clawing onto its presence, a new pain struck my chest and the connection finally snapped.

Then all the pain stopped, and was replaced with a deathly, freezing _chill_.

My skin shivered, and for some reason I felt so… _empty_ inside.

It was almost as if I were dead…

 _"_ _Kanan_ …" a voice echoed in the distance.

I inhaled sharply, the cold air burning my eyes as tears fell down my cheeks…

 _"_ _Love…"_ a new one called desperately.

This feeling, this torment, this _pain_ I felt… I knew it… I remembered it…

 _"_ _Kanan,"_ a boy yelled, his voice reverberating in my head.

I could feel my breathing morph into a shaky pant as images of her face flashed across my vision… the holocron… the clones… her final instructions…

 _"_ _Kanan!"_ the same voice begged, his tone filled with anxiety and authority.

No… it couldn't be… it wasn't possible I-I… the last time that torturous experience had happened… the last time I'd felt my entire world shatter… w-was when my master… when Depa…

 _Died_.

"Dad!" Ezra barked, shaking my shoulders as my eyes shot open in distress.

I whipped around with a gasp, shuddering under my son's touch as he held my arms still and soothed "Calm down Dad! It's okay! You're alright! Just _calm… down…"_

I stared at him with wide, petrified eyes, sweat and tears chilling the skin on my face while all the hairs on my neck stood on end. It took a moment for the fog to clear from my mind, but when it did, I jumped to my feet in a panic. "S-Something's wrong!" I exclaimed as my eyes desperately searched for the cause of the experience. "Someone's hurt!"

"Love, no one is hurt, everyone's alright," Hera tried to calm me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"No! I f-felt it!" I stammered, grasping onto her wrist and unwilling to release her. I stared deep into her emerald green eyes, shimmering and full of concern as she stared right back at me. She gently laid her other hand a top of mine and rubbed her thumb against my skin, soothing "Kanan, everything is alright."

My breathing was still ragged, but I felt my racing heartbeat slow ever so slightly when I felt her signature brush against mine through the force.

She was alright. The connection wasn't hers…

My teal orbs flickered to the teenage boy standing to my other side, and I immediately released my wife and clutched onto his shoulders with both hands. Ezra stood strong and simply placed his hands on my arms, closing his eyes and reassuring me through the force.

His signature was vibrant and fierce, just like it always had been. The connection wasn't his either…

But that emptiness still lingered inside of me, and in a flash of anxiety I pushed out with the force, feeling out for my fellow crew mates. Zeb's presence was behind me, swirling with care and fear while another signature swiftly moved through the hall of the Ghost. Not a few moments later Sabine and Chopper appeared in the common room door, the mandalorian's eyes scanning for danger as she held her pistols in both hands.

I glanced around at everyone in confusion, seeing all five of my family members alive and well yet… still _missing_ a piece.

"Dad," a voice spoke.

I wearily turned my head back to Ezra as he watched me with a sympathetic gaze, squeezing my arms briefly as he assured "We're all okay… We're all here."

Inhaling shakily, I pressed my quivering lips together and whispered hoarsely "Tell me you f-felt that Ezra… _tell me_ you feel it now…"

He looked puzzled somewhat, tilting his head and replying "I don't know what you mean."

My hands slid off his shoulders as I stepped back shakily, trying to process my thoughts but with no success. I'd felt a bond _shatter_. That couldn't have been a mistake. There had to be a reason for that feeling. And yet, everyone was here. Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, even Chopper! They were all healthy and alive. So who else could it be unless it was-…

My pounding heart stilled.

" _The baby_ …" I murmured, barely audible.

"What?" Ezra quipped.

Adrenaline flooded my system as I twisted to face Hera, the woman startled as I placed my hands on her stomach and reached out for that familiar life form. My brows furrowed in concentration and I ignored the many eyes that stared at me, fixed on searching for that meek little presence within.

But to my horror, I felt nothing but that deathly _cold…_

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes shot wide in alert, exclaiming "I-I can't feel it! Something's w-wrong, it's not there!"

"Love, calm down for a second-"

"No! T-This isn't right! Why can't I feel it?!" I barked, clenching my teeth together as I nervously continued feeling for its absent signature. "This can't be h-happening!"

"Kanan, please, calm down," Hera tried again, placing her hands on my face in an attempt to sooth me. But her warm coos couldn't compare to my arising distress as my mind went into overdrive. This couldn't be happening! Why couldn't I feel my baby?! Logic would connect the snapping of a bond to the sudden disappearance of its presence, but I didn't want to believe it… I didn't want it to be true!

"N-No, no, no! This is all wrong!" I growled, my breathing shallow. "This can't be happening I-"

"Kanan," a firm voice stated as someone gripped onto my arm.

I panted heavily and shifted my gaze to the young male, who stared back at me with stern but forgiving electric eyes. "E-Ezra," I stammered fearfully, watching him with wide teal orbs. "The b-baby is-"

"Kanan stop. Just. _Breathe_ ," he instructed calmly, ever so slightly prying my hands away from Hera's stomach.

At first I resisted his command but he grasped onto my wrists tightly, repeating " _Breathe_."

Slowly, I allowed the teen to turn me around so I could face him directly, and with a stable mind he connected with me through the force. There, he burdened some of the stress from my distraught head and sighed deeply. "Dad," he spoke, his voice soft and gentle. "Stay calm."

"How can I be calm when the baby-!"

"Is _fine_ , Dad," he cut me off sharply. "The baby is perfectly, _fine_."

"But I f-felt-"

"Shh," he hushed again, his brows furrowing in a frustrated frown. "Just listen."

The amount of authority he maintained in his voice was a shock. It was a strange sensation being on the other side of the stick, to be the one needing support and not the one supporting. Usually I was Ezra's anchor when he was off balanced, but it seemed the tables had turned as he sent me waves of encouragement through the force.

"Trust us… Trust _me_ ," he spoke confidently. "The baby is alright."

I sighed a shaky breath, wheezing "Then w-why can't I sense it?"

Ezra pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowing in concern, before he glanced over at Sabine and said "Can you get the stethoscope Sabine."

She nodded without hesitation and swiftly left the room, as I stared at my son with wet, vacant eyes. He looked up at me, his expression so calm and serene. Like there wasn't a single ounce of doubt in his mind.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, gently guiding my hand back onto Hera's stomach. "Close your eyes," he murmured, his voice much softer than before. "If I can sense it Dad… you will too…"

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered shut and I reached out just once again, though this time with the guidance of Ezra's stable bond. He shielded me somewhat, the warmth of his hand on mine protecting me from that sickly cold. But with every second our search went unsolved I could feel my fingers twitching, my brows beginning to crease again as my desperation took control.

Then I felt a new touch. It was Hera, her hand resting gently on my shoulder.

The connection between us flourished as she offered all her love and support my way, her comforting heat ridding the remaining shadows from my heart. With both Ezra and Hera's bond embracing me tightly I felt a weight lift off my shoulders somewhat. My concentration focused and then-

I almost gasped when my hand jolted back.

Ezra glanced up at me and smirked, knowing I had felt the kick just as clearly as he had.

My eyes went wide and I stared at my hand in awe, my mouth gaping open when I felt the flash of a familiar presence. It was vibrant and energetic, small but fierce. Its strong signature caused me to sigh in relief, part of my concern breaking away as the remaining tears fell from my eyes. Never had I remembered it so alive! But it also felt… _different_ …

But how I couldn't seem to pin…

Then the presence faded, not extinguished, just, dimmed.

Ezra released my hand when Sabine entered the room, the mandalorian stepping over with the stethoscope. After lifting Hera's shirt slightly she pressed the circular ring onto her stomach and handed me the hearing device. And sure enough, when I raised them to my ears there it was, a loud, steady heartbeat.

 _Thud…_

 _Thud..._

 _Thud…_

I sighed, my shoulders slumping in exhaustion as Ezra stated "There, I told you everyone was fine. _Even_ the baby."

"It… It would s-seem so," I stuttered, giving Sabine the stethoscope back as I tried to rework my thoughts.

I couldn't deny the fact I'd felt my child's exuberant presence cling onto mine, if only for a second. And that stable heartbeat sting rung through my memory, confirming to me that my baby was in fact alive. All signs pointed to the obvious. The baby was still there and stable, and my senses were just… _frazzled_ , I guess. Part of me kicked myself for not having the capability of ultrasounds, as we'd broken off from the main rebellion in hopes of a calmer lifestyle and there was nowhere in the galaxy that would willingly assist a family of rebels. But, I guess that was just the price we'd have to pay.

For now, stethoscopes and the force would be our judge, and perhaps I'd leave that up to Ezra from here on in as my abilities were somewhat inaccurate it seemed.

Ezra, as much as I forgot to give him credit for it, was an amazing kid. He knew exactly how to approach the situation, and we perfectly balanced each other out. When one was breaking down, the other was always there to piece him back together. Maybe sometimes I forgot to tell him that, but gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him to my side, still staring off with a blank expression. He didn't say anything, but I think he got the idea, leaning his head against my shoulder and clasping his hand over mine.

A few moments later and Hera cuddled up to my other side, sliding her hand around my back and releasing a soft sigh.

Together, they helped the pressure relieve from my shoulders, filling my empty core with love and support. I was still haunted by the memory of that chill, that breaking of a bond. And I couldn't quite convince myself that I'd imagined the experience either but, I knew that I'd always have my family, and they'd always have me…

And yet, there was still an icy darkness, resting in the pit of my stomach…

.

* * *

 **Super Bomb #4**

 _The Light in the Dark_

 _Remember Me_

 _Lost Chapters_

 ** _O' Family of Ours_**

 _There is no Death, There is the Force_

 _To Mend the Bond_

 _Beasts of Legend_

 _Family Ties_


End file.
